


穿越到风之国也要赚钱活下去

by AndrelWilliam



Series: 火影忍者平行世界 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 69,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrelWilliam/pseuds/AndrelWilliam
Summary: 治愈自己的玛丽苏之作，禁止观看以及嘲笑方便自我欣赏，禁止外人观看原发于晋江





	1. 穿越了？？还是在沙漠里？

羽鹤在一阵焦热中睁开眼睛。她揉了揉眼睛，面前是三个陌生人。她不由得使劲向后退，但发觉自己浑身瘫软地倒在脏兮兮的墙角，浑身都沾满了泥土和沙尘。同时空气中弥漫着一股令人发指的干燥气息，骄阳也火辣地照耀在她的皮肤上。她口干舌燥，身上好歹穿了一件朴素的长袍可以抵挡太阳，但身体的脱水已经让她十分无力。

“你该不会是渴了吧，来——”为首的男人看到羽鹤虚弱的样子，拿起一个水袋递给她。虽然心有忌惮，但羽鹤管不了这么多了。她清楚自己再不喝水，只会在这烈日下中暑，然后死在这个陌生的地方。虽然她害怕男人会在水里加一些什么迷药，但现在她最重要的还是把命保住。

水有一种奇怪的味道，而且混杂着砂石。虽然如此，但羽鹤还是把它一饮而尽了。她放下水袋，总算有精神仔细看了看这个男人——瘦高个，宽脸庞，带着一个宽大的帽子，想必是用来遮挡太阳的。同时他身后两个人也差不多的打扮。他们还背着背包行李，像是负重而行的旅者。同时，这周围都是砂泥组成的道路和建筑。羽鹤瞥了一眼四周，明显是沙漠地区的泥墙房屋，然而她怎么会一夜之间到这个地方来呢？

“小妹妹，你是谁呀？怎么会倒在这里？”给羽鹤水的人这样问道，他看起来很老实憨厚，也没有刻意拉扯羽鹤。

然而这个问题羽鹤回答不了，因为她明明记得自己还在家里，怎么会一夜之间来到这种陌生的地方呢？而且她刚才看了一下，自己的身体已经完全变了样子，就好像在另一个人的身体里一样。于是她怯生生地说：“我叫羽鹤，我也……不知道自己为什么会倒在这里，我什么都不记得了。”

“那你还记得你家在哪里吗？看你的打扮应该还是砂隐村的人，我送你回家吧。”他笑着说，羽鹤依然表情疑惑，但她捕捉到了一个关键的词“砂隐村”，这里是砂隐村……？这是什么村子？

“砂隐村？”羽鹤忍不住反问道，而面前的人看着她没反应，继续说：“啊？如果你不是村子的人，那你也应该是风之国的人吧？或者你是火之国来的游客？”

风之国？火之国？羽鹤目瞪口呆地看着面前的人，感觉这种名词简直是游戏里或者动画片里的名称啊。然而她对这些都涉猎甚少，最多知道宫崎骏的“天空之城”而已，但现在看来她要不然是被人整蛊了，要不然就是真的掉入了一个奇怪的世界。

这个时候，其他两个同伴因为为首的耽搁拖延而不满意了，其中一个拍了拍他的肩膀说：“信助大哥，你就别管她了。我知道你是老好人，但也不能总是这么帮着陌生人吧？自从忍界大战结束后，多少孩子流离失所，你不能每个都管……”

“青彦，你也别当着别人的面这么说嘛……”  
两个人在交谈着，而羽鹤内心也在作挣扎——她越来越感觉这不是一场梦，而是真实发生的“穿越”。然而她现在举目无亲，否则就不会这样倒在街头等着渴死了。如果不采取行动的话，她恐怕真的要流离失所……

“等……等下，信助大哥，”羽鹤下定决心，喊住了正要离开的几个人，“我……我什么家人也没有了，他们在忍界大战的时候都去世了……而且我现在也身无分文，所以才流落街头。”

此话一出，看上去真的引起了几个人的同情。为首的信助走了上来，关切地问：“那要不要我们送你去风影大人那里，让他帮你解决一下？”

风影大人？那是一个很位高权重的人吗？羽鹤心里衡量了一下，但看着信助关切的眼神，对比虚无缥缈的当权者，又忍不住说：“我……我只希望能够找到一份工作，信助大哥，你们能收留我吗？”

 

羽鹤的话无疑让所有人都吃了一惊：“你突然说什么呢？你根本不知道……”

“不，我知道。”羽鹤坚定地说，“你们是沙漠商队，因为你们都穿着一样记号和款式的衣服，不是普通旅人。这样的话如果在沙漠中遇险，其他路过的商队也能快速辨识出你们的身份救助你们，也可以和沙漠强盗区分开来。而且你们的手上的虎口上有茧，这样的茧有可能在两种人身上有——一、拉船的船工，二、骑马的人。而想必这都是你们拉骆驼的时候磨出的老茧。而且你们现在穿戴整齐，是要准备出发了。我之前也是头部受了伤失去了很多记忆，一直住在医院里面。但我现在不想被村子白白养着了，所以……希望你们能带上我！”

语毕，羽鹤深深鞠了一躬。青彦第一个跳出来反对：“不行啊，大哥！只是区区一个陌生的小姑娘，我们怎么能带上她呢？太可疑了——”  
“哎，青彦，我们这不是还有砂忍和我们一起护航吗？我看这个女孩子挺可怜的，而且的确也是为了村子着想，要不然……”

“可是，信助大哥……！”  
“好了，青彦。”一直不发话的第三人说话了，他戴着眼镜看起来颇有几分斯文的样子，“大哥说得对，我们就带她一趟吧。而且爽人那小子走了，团队里还缺个记账的，我看这位女士还挺机灵的……”

“可是……”青彦虽然不甘心，但看着其他两个人都被说服的样子也只好作罢。羽鹤松了一口气，穿上了信助大哥递来的外套，开始了自己穿越的求生之旅。


	2. 为了生活加入商团吧！

后来几日羽鹤终于知道，那个最后替她说话的人叫做伊京，而这个是个由12个人组成的小商团，其中还包括两名护送的砂忍，真树和伊嗣。真树虽然是一个忍者，但同时也是一个女孩子。因此她非常开心商团有女孩子的加入。在和真树的聊天之中，羽鹤逐渐了解了这个世界的全貌。原来，这个世界有好几个国家，而每个国家都有一个忍者村，相当于军队。而他们所在的就是风之国，刚才的村子也就是砂隐村，是风之国的忍者村。而每个忍者村的最高领袖，就被称为影。风之国大片土地都是沙漠，重要的城市都聚集在为数不多的绿洲上，而砂隐村因为军事战略的需要建立在荒凉的沙漠中，没有太多的农业和手工业，但有非常多优秀的忍者。风之国的忍者在世界范围内是数一数二的，同时风之国凭借地下金属的开采赚了不少钱，因此实力也比较雄厚。

说实话羽鹤还比较惊讶，一个沙漠之国还实力不错。不过仔细想一想，在这个没几年就打好几场忍界大战的时代，风之国的确凭借着易守难攻的特性能够比较安全。相比之下，羽鹤打听到火之国、雷之国和之间的一些小国都经历了战争的摧残。现在忍界大战结束短短两年，各国国力还没恢复得很好。

“最近风之国的经济也并不是很好了呢……”真树笑了笑。

的确也是，羽鹤心里分析着，单单凭借军事力量和重工业出口的风之国虽然国土没有受到损坏，但是在经济上面也受到打击了吧。这个理由很简单，风之国的农业和畜牧业都不发达，一直以来都仰赖火之国的粮食进口。然而这次的大战火之国遭受重创，粮食价格也一路飞升，而且战后的和平也使风之国的军工业持续低迷。

而且这里的科技水平也很低的样子呢……羽鹤回想了一下刚才去收村里药材的包裹，虽然这里也有大棚而且种植草药和少量农作物，但明显耕种水平不是很高，水也浪费得比较严重……而且虽然这只是个小型商团，但刚才遇到了大型商团也一样是骑骆驼，并没有使用车辆……

“火车？我们不需要那个东西啊。”真树很自然地回应了，羽鹤这才确认这个世界还是有火车的，“造价高而且占地面积太大，村子里没有那个资金建车站，而且火车当然还是比不上忍者运输的效率呀。”

羽鹤想了想明白了，这个世界最BUG的地方在于“查克拉”。按照真树的说法，查克拉是一种人身体里的能量。而且这种能量是依靠血脉的，换句话说查克拉只有几个忍者村的忍者才有，普通人身体内是没有查克拉的。这也是几个忍者村大多数都村内部通婚，甚至是族内通婚的原因。拥有查克拉之后人可以有超凡的能力，等级高的忍者可以毁天灭地，等级低的忍者也可以日行百步。

商团虽然打扮很普通，但实际上都是砂隐村的居民，因此也是拥有查克拉的。羽鹤也察觉自己在沙漠里行走了很长时间身体也能坚持下来，原因就是体内也是有一定的查克拉的。

因此相对于造价高昂的车辆，忍者村似乎仍然保持着最原始的交通方式——步行。但是就比如砂隐村和木叶之间是很漫长的沙漠，如果是小型商团步行也不过四日的距离，如果是上忍的话最快可以一到两天便抵达。

虽说科技落后，但想想砂隐村也只是一个忍者的大本营，自给自足便可，不需要大规模的商业运行呢。羽鹤心里想着——但头上的烈日依然照耀着……她的意识逐渐模糊了。

 

等到她再次醒来的时候，全体商团正在阴凉的地方休息。  
“哎呀，你也是第一次走沙漠吧，坚持不住了吗？”真树笑着看羽鹤中暑的样子，“要及时补充水分哦。”

“哼，我就知道带她就是个累赘！”青彦很生气地说，“你昏倒的时候可是大哥帮你背着行李，还让你骑骆驼的——而且我们也要帮忙背骆驼上的货物！”

“呃？？？啊！！！非常——非常抱歉！”羽鹤一听吓得快要哭出来了，她看到信助大哥背上重重的行李，心里真的是一阵内疚。但她同时也感动得想要流下眼泪，没想到这些人对她一个素未谋面的人这么好……

“没关系，我其实也是砂隐村的下忍呀！”信助豪爽地笑着，“青彦，你也别老这么说羽鹤。”

“可是——！”青彦生气地皱起眉毛，提起包转身就躲到另外一边坐下了。羽鹤看着他气鼓鼓的样子，心里很揪心：“那个，他……”

“别在意，他也只是嘴上说说，”信助微笑着，“其实这孩子也是有苦衷——他的父母是在去年被杀害了。”

“嗯？”羽鹤惊讶地看着信助。

“青彦其实不会砂隐村的人，是游牧民。”许久未开口的伊京说，“他的父母死在盗贼手下了，那时候他躲在草丛里才救了自己一命，但他时常很痛恨自己。如果不是为了掩护自己，他的父母也可以逃走的。”

“原来是这样……”羽鹤心想，大战结束之后果然才会有这么多乱贼流寇。

“所以我和他好好说说，你也别放在心上了。”  
羽鹤点了点头，慢慢揣测着青彦的故事——游牧民……


	3. 羽鹤旗开得胜！

几经周折，商团一行人总算是来到了木叶忍者村。中途经过川之国，说来也奇怪，风之国如此广大的沙漠旁边，到了川之国居然是大自然雨林的气候了。不过这途中树木的数量和种类也慢慢增多，只是这些树林都并不算是人类适宜开采农田的区域，一旦破坏对生态的影响也很大，因此这一路上风之国的居民也并不算多。

不过值得注意的是，等到了火之国境内就转变为大片耕地、水田和树林、城镇了。火之国完全和风之国是两种风貌，土地辽阔、气候适宜，虽然是原始农耕但仍然十分发达。如果只是平常大型商团采购粮食，走到这里即可。然而小型商团的任务是交易十分珍贵的药材，那就不一样了。因此一行人的目的地定在木叶忍者村。

好不容易抵达木叶，羽鹤开心地感受着空气中湿润的水汽。村子被树林环绕，建筑大多也是夯土墙建造而成的，这或许和火之国繁盛的农耕文化有关系。不过看起来由于战争这里的建筑还是有些残破，但新建修补的速度还算不错，已经看上去要比砂隐村的泥墙要好看许多了。然而羽鹤发觉，虽然火之国代表了这个世界最先进的技术水平，但他们仍然没有使用混凝土，在心里默默记下了。而由于是小型商团，一行人也直接去和药材铺的人对接了。

然而羽鹤还是很兴奋的，她按照信助大哥的意思把货物都清点好了，然而在结账的时候双方却发生了争执。

这个老板名叫苍介，也是木叶的下忍，平日里经营木叶最大的药材铺。羽鹤听着信助叽里呱啦和别人讲上大半天，大概意思是老板想要药材的价格再低上一成，因为雷之国的经济复苏之后药材他们也做得不错。看在风影和火影的交情上，他还一直拿着风之国的货物，然而现在希望价格能再低上一成。

青彦气得想要揍那个老板，但是被信助和伊京拦住了。羽鹤心里想了想，赶紧拉住信助：“大哥，你快拉住青彦，那个老板的确就是想借着闹事把我们都赶出去，如果青彦出手打人，我们可就玩完了。”

信助愣住点了点头，和伊京携手把青彦拖了出去。站在店外面的真树惊讶地看着青彦，马上明白了什么摁住了他。

“放开……”青彦还在挣扎着，羽鹤无可奈何地说：“青彦，拜托你冷静一点……请你，务必相信我，我会解决这个问题的好吗？”

青彦惊讶地对上羽鹤的双眼，渐渐平息了。  
信助见到此皱起眉头，现在的确也比较难缠：“那么，羽鹤，伊京，你们现在有什么想法？”

“当务之急是不能让木叶的人看到我们的破绽，必须占领先机。”伊京推了推眼镜。

“是的，不如大哥，我有个办法……”

 

当一行人再次走进店的时候，羽鹤已经站在了最前面。苍介看到一个小丫头片子走在最前面十分惊讶，但神情更加放松了：“你们考虑好了吗？”

“是的，苍介先生。”羽鹤摆出一副可爱的笑脸，“我们决定不仅降价，而且让利两成。”

这下整个药材铺的人都震惊了：“两……两成？”

“对呀，”羽鹤微笑着，“而且我们打算一直给你们这个价钱。”

苍介一瞬间就动摇了，旁边的伙计也凑上来窃窃私语——两成，这可是比战前的价格都要低了。苍介没想到他们会这么说，顿时犹豫不决起来。

“不过我们有一个条件，今后十年你们药材铺药材的40%必须从我们风之国进口，而且你们必须先一次性给我们一年的定金。”

苍介听到这句话心里开始嘀咕起来，不过旁边的伙计依然很动摇：“老板，两成可是我们这里的历史最低价……”

“没错，而且我们风之国的草药疗效是最好的，你们应该清楚。”  
羽鹤说的没错，除了一些特殊的亲水植物不可能种植，大多数草药在风沙地区的确更难生长，但成果却是比其他国家纯度更高的草药，这也是为什么风之国的毒药也十分优秀的原因。

“如果你们毁约怎么办？不给我们送草药了？”苍介睁开眼睛，炯炯有神地盯着这个小姑娘。

“我们可以签契约——如果我们违约了，我们需要赔偿你们200%的违约金，当然反之亦然。”

这下苍介一方彻底动摇了：“可是我们要的量会很大的……”

“没问题！”羽鹤露出胜利的微笑，“你们只管签协议，如果违约我们必当赔付，你们也可以拿到风影和火影那里去为你们做主。”

在一片嬉闹声中，最终这家药材铺答应了这个协议。在药材铺筹到相应的定金之前，羽鹤一行人开开心心地走了出去，看得青彦和真树有些糊涂。

“信助大哥，怎么样？”青彦赶紧凑上去问。  
“羽鹤不仅仅拿到了订单，还签了十年的契约呢。”信助看羽鹤的眼神已经十分信任，“所以，你下一步打算怎么做？有这么多钱了……？”

“当然是务•农。”羽鹤果断地说，但其他人却起了怀疑。

“羽鹤，我们风之国的环境条件，没办法进行大规模种植啊……”信助有些忧虑地说。  
“事实上并非如此，”羽鹤解释道，“之前在风之国的时候，我观察了一下生产方式，其实都非常古老了。我们风之国，特别是砂隐村的水源基本都靠外界的输送，一年降雨量很少，但是实际上呢，灌溉植物根本不需要这么多水分。像是火之国那样泼洒水的灌溉方式，在风之国反而引起土地盐碱化对吧？这实际上完全不是风之国土地的问题，而是因为过多的水分蒸发之后残留的盐留在了土地上。如果说用塑料软管将水直接输送到土地里面，这样水能被最大地利用，节约了水分而且还可以保护了土壤。”

“原来是这样，”信助想了想，“羽鹤你真的是太厉害了，居然能在短短时间内就发现这么多东西。”

“没错，而且只要解决了农作物的问题，畜牧业也没问题了……”羽鹤看着目瞪口呆的青彦微笑，“青彦，你有没有想过畜牧而不是放牧？”


	4. 初见我爱罗

这样一来虽然一行人留在村子里还有时间，但变得非常繁忙了。羽鹤打算回去买土地务农畜牧，而资金方面信助和伊京说服了团队里的其他人，都以借贷的形式把钱借给了羽鹤很大一部分。除此之外，大家还是对这个小姑娘半信半疑。然而这时唯一一个人愿意站出来和羽鹤一起搞务农了——

就是青彦。

说实话羽鹤还蛮惊讶的，青彦毕竟是第一次出来反对她的人，一向也对她态度冷淡。但是青彦却很积极地想要加入羽鹤一方，在羽鹤问他为什么的时候他这么说：

“因为我要赚钱啊，我觉得你的本事很大，所以我要和你混。”

原来青彦的父母虽然去世了，但是他的奶奶还在世上。因此青彦想要好好孝敬奶奶，就必须要赚到更多的钱。

青彦想法这么单纯反而让羽鹤非常放心了，于是他们又刻不容缓地去木叶各个地方采购。身为忍者村，木叶受到国家财政的最大补助，又可以单独接任务，而且相对安全，因此富裕程度实际上是整个火之国最高的。因此，村里面除了忍者之外，各行各业的商家店铺也层出不穷，而且很多附近城镇的居民也会来木叶采购。因此，除了忍者村这一功能外，木叶还兼具了商业中心的功能。因此在木叶最繁华的集市上，有各式各样的蔬菜和肉制品。

羽鹤先是转了一圈，这个世界的食物还算丰富，火之国的农业和畜牧业发达因此什么果蔬生鲜都差不多俱全，除此之外还有一些野生动物也会公开贩卖。不过一些副产品就没有了，比如芝士和酸奶。羽鹤发现这个世界的饮食结构和生活习惯比较偏向于亚洲，就是路边有什么拉面店或者是寿司店，但是并没有披萨店和汉堡店。

“羽鹤，我想买一点皮毛，你先自己逛吧。”  
羽鹤朝着青彦点了点头，心里想着自己肚子也饿了呢。算了算之前信助给自己的钱，晃了晃看到一家名为“一乐拉面”的店，便走了进去。

店里面只有一名红头发的少年正在吃面，羽鹤被招呼之后也就坐在了他的旁边，看了看餐牌对这个世界的物价也有了一个概念。

“大碗。”羽鹤很开心地点了单，不一会拉面端上来了，旁边的少年瞧了她一眼，也没说什么。

羽鹤尝了尝味道——嗯，不错，不过明显是日本的酱油拉面的口感，并不是岭南地区非常淡的粉面。

看着闲来无事，羽鹤也开心地和店老板攀谈起来：“大叔，你的面真好吃啊，这个是乌冬面对吧？”

“没错哦小姑娘，你的口味真的很准。”店老板笑着说，“这个就是乌冬面，怎么样，很好吃吧。”

“对！不过我想问一下您，除了乌冬面以外，还用其他种类的面吗？”  
“除了乌冬面以外？我想应该没有了呢。”

羽鹤立刻嗅到了商机：“您觉得荞麦怎么样？荞麦面？”

话音刚落，店老板和那位红发少年都惊讶地转过头来看着她。羽鹤这才注意到这位红发少年有着令人瞩目的黑眼圈，额头还有一个大大的“爱”字，不过这个忍者世界让她也看到了许多奇奇怪怪打扮的人这也就不足为奇了。

“荞麦……我知道，可是荞麦不是口感粗糙，这么能用来做面呢？而且荞麦……”  
“荞麦耐寒耐旱，基本只有在风之国有种植。”红发少年接上了店老板的话。羽鹤仔细地打量了他一圈，感觉一种古怪的气氛油然而生，店老板仿佛说话还看着这位少年的脸色。

“没错，但是实际上荞麦磨成细粉之后制成的面特别清香，”羽鹤努力回忆着以前在日料店里吃到的荞麦面，“荞米做成的馒头和米饭的确口感比较粗，但荞麦面实际上非常好吃……这也是在我的家乡风之国吃到的。”羽鹤编了个理由。

“哦，你的家乡是风之国吗？”红发少年看着他露出微笑，“我的家乡也是风之国呢。”

“是吗？那我们真是有缘分啊！”羽鹤笑了笑，“能在异国他乡遇到老乡还是真的挺不错的。”

“这位其实就是……”店老板刚想介绍他，但被红发少年用眼神止住了。  
“我的名字叫我爱罗，是砂隐村的一名忍者。”我爱罗这样自我介绍道。

忍者……？羽鹤也没有多想，只是开心地回答：“我的名字叫做羽鹤，我是一名商人。”

 

……  
吃完饭我爱罗邀请她出去散散步，羽鹤也没有多想，现在外面的商业街全都亮着灯了，琳琅满目的商品都摆了出来，看起来非常吸引人。

“其实我也没想到荞麦面还没流行开来呀，如果可以大力推广荞麦面的话，真的是不错的商机呢……”羽鹤兴奋地说着，我爱罗非常安静地听着羽鹤讲着：“你的意思是可以把风之国的农作物卖到其他国家去？不可能，光是灌溉、施肥和运输的成本远大于收入了。”

羽鹤这下来了兴趣，她没想到我爱罗还是一个这么有见识的人，并不像是商团那些人很容易就被唬住：“前期的确是有这个风险，但是我们有好的对策呀——首先务农是一个国家必须做的事情，现在虽然忍界大战过去了两年，但是风之国仍然被捏紧了经济命脉，一直屈服于火之国之下，这其实还是粮食价格一直没有下来。如果说我们国家自己不务农的话，永远都在火之国的控制之下。”

我爱罗看上去也若有所思的样子：“那……怎么样才可以解决成本问题呢？”

“精耕细作——现有的耕作方式都太粗犷了，浪费了很多水和土地，实际上可以用滴……”羽鹤刚想说出“滴灌”这个词，但是又怕我爱罗实际上是火之国的间谍之类的，立即停住笑了笑说，“商业机密，但是身为商人不会做赔本的买卖哈哈！”

我爱罗点了点头。

“除了自给自足之外，还可以精加工出口——你看刚才的一碗面卖的这么便宜！虽然是小本生意，但是我们可想而知面的成本有多低了，如果我们可以卖到高价……”

“可是价格高了人们为什么会来买呢？”我爱罗问。

“这个时候就是品牌效应了！”羽鹤又兴奋地停不下来了，“事实上荞麦之所以能在贫瘠的土地上养活风之国，就是因为它本身营养价值丰富。而且它还能降低脂肪含量，作为粗粮能促进肠道蠕动，是女孩子所向往的美容养颜食品呢！把这些作为卖点，然后用精致的包装和广告宣传，就可以卖出高价还高销量啦！”

“你这么一说真的很有道理呢。”我爱罗的眼睛也发亮了，“我还真是和你学到了东西。”

“这些也只是说说的，离实际操作还有很远距离呢，比如品牌如果建立起来之类的……对了，我爱罗，你怎么对这些东西有兴趣呀？”

“呃……这个，这个是我其实是有协助风影大人管理一些事情，”我爱罗突然很犹豫，他不知道该不该把身份就这么告诉一个陌生的女孩，于是临时编造了自己的事情，“现在风之国的经济也不是很好，忍者村的事情也很多，所以我也想力所能及地帮助风影大人。”

风影……？当权者……？羽鹤眼睛一亮，看我爱罗的样子也不像是精于算计的人，没想到自己捡到了个宝。从信息资源上来说，能接触到风影的我爱罗肯定比真树要好得多，而且我爱罗还可以在风影身边吹吹风以后自己如果拿国家贷款都好得多呀！羽鹤激动地想，情不自禁地握住我爱罗的手：“那没问题没问题！以后你有什么问题尽管来找我，我都尽力帮你和风影大人！”

可怜的我爱罗现在还是个单纯的孩子，并没有看出羽鹤心里满满是“官商勾结”的邪魔歪道，只是被羽鹤一握手紧张得话都说不出来还挣脱不开。羽鹤看着他尴尬的样子也笑了笑松开了手，我爱罗总算能松了口气。

“真的不好意思……”羽鹤委屈地低下头，我爱罗叹了口气，也只是感觉被这个精力十足的女孩子吓到了。不过他也是第一次遇见风之国有这样的女孩，因为就算是手鞠，也总是敬他怕他，即使解开心结之后和他保持着一段距离。勘九郎还算好，毕竟都是男孩所以可以轻松相处。果然还是风影和曾经的人柱力这两个身份……

“好了，没事。”我爱罗决心把自己的身份继续隐藏着，反正以后大概也见不到这个有趣的女孩了。

羽鹤笑了出来，大大咧咧地继续往前走着。她转而看到一家宠物店，在木叶宠物店当然有些不太一样，卖的都是忍犬之类的。

羽鹤停了停，心里想着这个时代的科技真的是太落后了，目前还没有大规模推广的手机之类的。所以信息交流也很古老……嗯，如果能在忍兽上开发一下，比如用蜥蜴传递文书……？

“你是想买忍兽吗？”我爱罗却开口了。

“啊……不是，我只是在考虑忍兽在传递讯息上的应用……我看这里忍犬很多，但是如果是通讯的话还是小型动物比较好……”

我爱罗也没有仔细听羽鹤叽里呱啦又开始碎碎念，只是很淡定地推门进去，羽鹤一愣只好跟在了后面。进店里我爱罗扫了一圈，最里面有一只白色的隼看起来还不错，是沙漠里的品种。

“我要这只。”我爱罗利落地结了账，在羽鹤还没反应过来的时候便把隼递到了她的肩上，“以后你有什么事情想来找我，就用这只隼就好了，我给它输入了我自己的查克拉，到时候我的隼也能够找到它然后找到你，这样我们之间联络就方便了。”

“……诶诶诶诶？？”羽鹤震惊地完全没有反应过来，“不……不，很贵吧，这只隼！”

“没关系，我还是有存款的。”我爱罗想了想，“嗯……就当做是给朋友的见面礼好了，怎么样？”

唔……哇，风之国的人这么会撩妹吗？羽鹤头脑发烫，不过很快就冷静下来了，其实这就是这个世界的人交换手机号码的方式吧，做生意交换手机号简直是天经地义的事情，你也只是被认可了才能……

“可是……可是我还是不好意思，让我还给你钱吧！”羽鹤努力地说，“我……我真的不好意思。”

“真的没关系的。”我爱罗回答道。

看着我爱罗一脸单纯也执意如此，羽鹤叹了口气，看着小隼在肩膀也一脸单纯的样子：“那我爱罗……我以后会报答你的，以后有什么请求我会无条件答应你一次。”

我爱罗心里有点惊讶，他没想到就普普通通买一只隼，最正常的交流方式居然也会让羽鹤如此郑重……心里不由得有些疑惑了，但看着羽鹤的样子也什么都没说。

一出店门口，羽鹤就看到青彦已经在不远处等着她了。羽鹤赶紧和青彦挥了挥手，又转过头来说：“真的不好意思，我的朋友已经在等我了……”

我爱罗看了一眼青彦：“那是你的丈夫吗？”

“……诶诶诶诶？？不！并不是！我还是黄花闺女呢！我爱罗你怎么能这么说？”

“啊……不好意思，只是我这次是来参加朋友的婚礼才来到木叶的，所以只是老是想着这个事情……”

“原来如此，有需要我帮忙的地方吗？”

如果是上午，我爱罗一定让羽鹤帮他对贺礼出谋划策，但是现在他心中有答案了，所以他只是摇了摇头，让羽鹤赶快去和同伴汇合了。

 

总之，这位奇怪人士真的还是让羽鹤记下了。随后后来真树老缠着她问是哪位帅哥送了羽鹤这只可爱的隼，但羽鹤拒绝回答——哼，我才不会让忍者知道我和风影助理有联系呢！最近几天村子里正在为忍界大战的英雄漩涡鸣人的婚礼和五影会议忙碌着，羽鹤想着要多走动走动看看村子里呢。


	5. 经商的起步

“哇……真的是很可爱的孩子呢！”羽鹤看着一头可爱的奶牛，不禁感叹道，“青彦，你看这孩子多健壮。”

“哼，我以前养的牛可更强壮。”青彦撇过头。

“这可不一样，”羽鹤回答道，“就算是散养，奶牛产的奶利润也更高，光是放牧的肉牛和绵羊的价值可完全不一样。如果是圈养的话，还可以减少人力……老人家，你们家农场养出来的牛真的挺不错的。”

“我们农场可是非常大的，不仅有奶牛，还有山羊和猪。”

“噢？！是吗，那家里人身体好吗？”

羽鹤这么一说，这位老婆婆倒是愁眉苦脸的了：“哎，儿子前几年受了伤干不了重活，家里的孙子和孙女还在念书……”

羽鹤想一想也是，要不然就不会这么一个老人家千里迢迢跑来卖废牛了。

“那么，老人家……你们家要不要学徒工呢？”

 

“什么？！”青彦听到以后大吃一惊，“我准备和你好好干，结果你和我说去当学徒工？还是免费的学徒工？”

羽鹤看着他的样子笑了笑：“好啦青彦，你虽然是游牧民，但是对畜牧不怎么了解吧。真的说是畜牧业的话，最起步就是一个农场，几十头奶牛的牛棚，不仅要喂草、打扫，还要注射疫苗、人工授精、接生小牛。更不要说养猪也是买来的好的种猪做出好的品牌，然后后续还有香肠等等副产品。你起码要学会这些才行啊……”

“可是……”青彦皱起眉头。

“你去的话先去三年，这样等他们的孩子长大了你就可以回来了。在这期间也不用急，找到你想干的事情——无论是副产品、育种还是管理，你找到一个你想做的方向再回来。”

“那你不就是一个人干活了吗？”青彦忍不住说。

“我的话我先主攻农业啊，等到你来了之后我就给你们提供优质的饲料了。”羽鹤满不在乎地说，“还有就是呢，你不仅要去农家，还要有机会就去接触大型机械工厂，我们要做的是流水线养殖。”

“流……流水线？”青彦开始听不太懂羽鹤说的话了。

“没关系，我以后慢慢教你——快看，那个是深海鱼哦，居然能这么新鲜呀！”

 

下午，羽鹤独自一人来到木叶的图书馆。她心中已经有了大致未来的方向，但现在就缺人才了。换句话说，拯救风之国的是大规模集约化农业和工业化产业化，因此势必要联合当权者……有了我爱罗的协助，给风影递一份策划书应该不成问题，剩下就是科技的问题了……

羽鹤拿起一本书，心里想一定要把这个世界的科技体系搞清楚。

 

……  
不会吧——！！！  
羽鹤第一反应是这是个什么乱七八糟的世界啊！她原本以为忍界大战是国家与国家之间的战争，再不济也是什么查克拉怪物之类的东西，然而！居然看上去像是所有国家联合起来组成忍者联军攻打一个什么组织。

她还以为自己眼花了或者有什么其他大国暗中操控，然而完全看起来不是这样的，因为所有大国都组成了同一道防线——战争最后的经过写得非常模糊，不过组成联军之后主要和秽土转生的人打架？然后是尾兽？等等，这个世界的战斗力有没有一点上限？为什么几个人就能把全天下搅得翻天覆地啊！羽鹤不禁打了一个颤抖，幸好自己是战后才穿越来的人，要不然可得经历一场什么鬼的兵荒马乱的时光啊。

羽鹤叹了一口气，再详细的资料图书馆也借阅不到了，但她已经隐约可以知道这个世界的确是饱受战火困扰——因为光是几个实力逆天的人就可以让五大国举国之力战斗啊……

看着这些历史记录瑟瑟发抖，羽鹤把书本都塞了回去。紧接着她一本一本清点着书籍，终于在角落里发现了一本《查克拉与机械原理》，确认出版日期还是刚刚发行不久。

 

哎，这个世界还真的是没有黄页之类的东西。羽鹤怨念地捧着那本书，上面的作者明晃晃地写着远野佑助这几个字，但远野家看起来在木叶并不起眼，问了许多人都没有听说过这个人。无奈羽鹤只好跑来跑去，希望能得到这个人的线索。

要不然……求助这里的忍者算了，羽鹤犹豫着，但又怕被当作疑犯排查。但这个时候，她想到了一个小计谋。

稍微侦查了一会儿，羽鹤发觉一个叼着香烟、发型很像凤梨头的少年似乎是一位位高权重的忍者，因为许多忍者都会和他鞠躬问好。于是羽鹤想了想，鼓足了勇气快步走上前：“忍者大人，请您等一下！”

那名少年愣住了，转过头：“你有什么事情吗？”

“忍者大人，实在是不好意思，我想让您帮我找个人——”羽鹤努力地装出一副可怜巴巴的样子，“他的名字叫做远野佑助。”

“呃？”这名忍者几乎像是看傻子一样盯着羽鹤，“不好意思，我没有那个时间……”

“忍者大人！”羽鹤抢在他面前又走了几步，“是……是这样的，我是一名新任编辑，千里迢迢来到木叶就是为了催稿的，这位远野先生约好给我们出版社的《查克拉与机械原理2》迟迟没有交稿，主编实在是着急了所以派我过来。可是远野先生又躲了起来，我就完全找不到他了……”

这位忍者虽然脸上的神情有一点点动摇，但是依然非常挣扎，试图要摆脱羽鹤：“喂，我可是真的……”

不好，看起来他又要走了。羽鹤转念一想，不能放过这个机会——那先哭！试试看再说！于是羽鹤眼睛一红，很努力地揉了揉眼睛还真的挤出了几滴泪水，同时努力哭嚎着：“忍者大人！您不帮我我真的没希望了啊——！我这样空着手回去会被开除的，然后我就会付不起房租被人赶出家门的呜呜呜呜——！”

“喂……”虽然那名忍者还想继续挣脱，但是这又是在大街上，又是刚下班人流量最多的时候，四周的人逐渐开始议论纷纷——那名忍者也别无他法，只好开始絮絮叨叨地劝说：“好了好了，我帮你找人就是了。你要需求别人帮忙也不用假哭嘛，不要闹大了很麻烦的……”

难道我的演技这么不好吗？羽鹤有点郁闷地心想，但抬起头看着对方的表情突然凝滞，嘴角止不住地颤抖——“手……手鞠，我可以解释……”

 

“解释？！好啊我说你怎么——”下一秒，一个穿着黄色衣服的少女怒气冲冲地一脚踹飞了那个少年，羽鹤目瞪口呆地看着这犹如漫画中的操作，顿时吓得哆哆嗦嗦浑身都僵硬了。此时人们议论得更大声了——  
“哎呀，我说最近怎么没看到鹿丸和手鞠走在一起，原来是……”  
“别瞎说，说不定是那女的勾引鹿丸的。”  
“我看是鹿丸做了什么对不起人家的事情，搞得人家当街大哭……”

天……天哪，羽鹤见势不妙已经想要溜走了，结果手鞠一秒就盯上了她怒气冲冲地拖着鹿丸走过来了。天哪，不愧是忍者，逃不掉了……羽鹤被吓得使劲哆嗦，眼看就要昏了过去……

“手鞠，鹿丸，发生什么了？”

一个熟悉的声音出来，羽鹤眼睛一亮——转过头果然看到昨天刚刚认识的人……我爱罗。这个时候遇到熟人，实在是太幸运了！羽鹤内心十分感动，我爱罗你出现得实在是太是时候了！

“还有……羽鹤？”我爱罗的眼神瞥到羽鹤身上，脸上自然是疑惑不解的。这个时候还剩一口气的鹿丸颤颤悠悠地举起手，表示换个地方好好解释。

 

“啊……原来你想让忍者帮忙找人啊，”手鞠听到羽鹤哆哆嗦嗦一番解释总算是理解了，“真的不好意思我刚才失态了。”

“啊……没关系没关系！”羽鹤真心没说感觉自己刚才差点吓得心梗了。

“不过很惊讶你是我爱罗的……朋友呢。”手鞠坦荡地打量了她一番，虽说我爱罗最近变得越来越开朗，但主动交朋友还是头一次见呢。

“哈哈，只是缘分而已……”羽鹤不好意思地笑笑，“原来你是我爱罗的姐姐啊，没想到我爱罗还有一个这么漂亮的姐姐！”

“别这么说啦。”女孩和女孩之间果然气氛可以立即变得轻松愉快起来，我爱罗心想。他戳了戳碗里的冰菓，这是在砂隐村吃不到的美味呢。

“你们今天就要走了吗？我听说五影会议结束了。”羽鹤突然说道。

“是啊，因为我爱罗说……”手鞠刚想开口，结果出乎意料地被我爱罗打断了：“手鞠的意思是说，我们接到风影大人的通知准备一起回砂隐村了。”

“原来如此，”羽鹤似乎一点也没对我爱罗的话有所疑惑，“也是，风影大人一定非常忙碌吧！”

“还好，这次的会议并没有什么要紧的事情，风影大人说他只是放了个小假，休息很充分了。”

手鞠听着这两个人坐在一起你一言我一语地说着，但自己完全听不懂。在一旁的鹿丸却看明白了，阻止手鞠说话。这下手鞠也明白了，我爱罗是不想让这个女孩知道自己风影的身份。

“对了，羽鹤，你要不要和我们一起回村子？”我爱罗提议，“如果你还要再留一两天的话，我也可以先单独留在木叶。到时候回去的时互相之间也好有个照应。”

这下，手鞠差点坐不住了，她真的不知道我爱罗居然能说出这样的话来。但是鹿丸还是示意她什么也别说。

“啊？不用了呀，你还是留在风影大人身边比较好。”羽鹤压根没意识到一切有什么不对劲，“虽然采购都已经完成了，但是定金还没有全部收齐，而且我去拜托远野先生的事情不知道什么时候能结束。”

“原来如此，”我爱罗点了点头，“那也好，你有什么事情用隼联系我就好。”

 

在回去的路上，手鞠很“自然”地和勘九郎提起了这件事情，勘九郎真的是大吃一惊。  
“诶？！我爱罗，你该不会……？”

“该不会？”我爱罗没明白勘九郎是什么意思。

“该不会喜欢上这个女孩子了吧？”勘九郎露出坏笑。

“……唔，我是很喜欢羽鹤。”我爱罗仍然面不改色。

“我说的是那种想要把她娶回家的喜欢。”勘九郎看着我爱罗不动声色的表情，说。

我爱罗这下吃了一惊，但仔细想想总算是理解了勘九郎的思路，于是说：“不是的，羽鹤这个人有非凡的商业头脑，我只是想和她多学几招。而且她可能是改变风之国未来的人，我要多接触一下才知道她会不会用自己的商业天赋做坏事。”

看着我爱罗一本正经的样子，勘九郎又泄了气，念叨着上次那个公主你也对人家没什么意思，她的姐姐你也对人家不冷不热，我真担心你的未来呀我爱罗。


	6. 畜牧业的学问

比起我爱罗的顺利离开，羽鹤这边进展得一点也不顺利——

多亏鹿丸的关系她总算找到了远野佑助，然而没想到这个远野还有一个弟弟，叫做远野方助。这个方助虽然是个比她还大的男的，但显然是个恃才傲物还叽叽喳喳的天才，他不愿意放下忍具的研究，也很大程度上影响了他的哥哥。

不过，远野佑助还是一个非常老实的老好人的。比起天才弟弟，他的理论知识更加扎实，而且创造了一系列的知识体系还写了一些科普书和教科书。然而羽鹤很努力地劝说下，佑助依然没有放下弟弟，不愿意离开木叶和羽鹤一起闯荡。

“哼——农业有什么好搞的？老哥，别理她了！她看起来比我还小说的话能有什么分量？！”

“你怎么能这么瞧不起务农——”羽鹤大手一挥，“我得带你们兄弟俩去个地方。”

 

方助觉得十分可怕，原来小姑娘爆发起来能有这么大的力量。稍微走了一段路，来到了木叶临近的村子里。这里的农户家家都世代经营着自己的农场，有些是肉农，有些是菜农。

青彦打工的一户人家有两个比他们还小一些的双胞胎，然后就是伤病未愈的父亲和母亲、两个老人。这些天男主人刚好要去木叶动手术住院一段时间，刚好青彦留在这里老人家的帮忙。

而羽鹤带着远野两兄弟来到农场，先拉着两人进了猪圈。

原本心想这里一定非常脏乱，然而出乎意料的是，整个猪圈打扫得非常干净。

“你们来这边看。”羽鹤手挥了挥，远野兄弟好奇地走上前去，发觉其中一栏里有好几头小猪，小猪们拱着鼻子向着陌生人尖细地叫了几声，挤在一起的样子真的非常可爱。

看着两人也被萌化的场景，羽鹤接着说：“这是刚出生没几天的小猪，都很可爱吧。”  
这时候母猪晃晃悠悠地走了过来，众人发觉它和小猪之间用铁栏杆间隔开来。“为什么把它们隔开呀？”方助好奇地问。  
“要不然母猪一不留神会踩死小猪的。”羽鹤解释着，接着母猪晃晃悠悠地趴下来，露出乳头给小猪们喂食。几只小猪兴奋得一拥而上，争先恐后地喝着母亲的乳汁。而这时候佑助突然发觉了一个不对劲的地方：“诶，为什么有一只小猪体型特别小呀？”他指了指最外面的那只小猪。

“因为母猪的乳汁是靠近头的最多，所以最靠近屁股的小猪就喝的最少。而且小猪一旦认定位置，就不会改变了。”

佑助惊讶地看着那些小猪们，试着抱起一头放到另外一个地方，轻轻拱了拱它：“喝吧”

然而小猪转了个圈，又回到了原来的地方，羽鹤耸了耸肩，表示已经证明了自己的说法。

“原来如此，没想到养猪也有这么多学问……”远野仔细看了看那只瘦弱的小猪仔，又努力喝着母亲的奶水，“可惜以后都要变成猪肉了？”

“一个月以后就长成大肥猪啦，你还是别想养来当宠物。”

听着远野兄弟在身后叽叽喳喳，羽鹤长叹了一声，心里想着自己的事业也总算要一点一点起步了。虽然自己是穿越而来的，但这副身躯终究是风之国的人，无论怎样都总有一种思乡之情，也总想着为家乡做一些事情。而且这里的民众都非常好，像是信助大哥、或是青彦、或者是我爱罗，都是非常好心肠的人。羽鹤回想着脑海里的地图，风之国虽然沙漠众多但是国土辽阔，最南边紧接着大海，有着几个城镇。如果能够说服风之国的大名就好了，羽鹤这样想着，只要把海水净化和南水北调工程做起来，砂隐村的水源也不成问题。

最终，远野兄弟中的哥哥佑助决定和羽鹤一起打拼，而弟弟方助则决定留在木叶继续开展自己的事业。羽鹤便和佑助以及青彦一起讨论后，决定先让羽鹤和佑助两个人一起到全国各地考察作物品种、实践技术再开自己的品牌，然后青彦学好畜牧业再和他们汇合。

临走的时候羽鹤左思右想，还是提起笔写道：  
敬启我爱罗，我已经打算先行一步去往风之国南部沿海平原。我们的第一站会是最著名的阳戟镇，因为那里有最繁盛的椰枣与柑橘产业。除此之外，鸦树城的琵琶湖周围地区的棉花和花生，角陵的橄榄和烟叶也非常有价值。

写到一半，羽鹤反而感觉无话可说了。有时候自己在情感方面的确很不得心应手，脑子里回荡着总是自己的工作，而交谈起来总是围绕着自己的事业。面对一个和自己年纪相仿的朋友，她竟然也有种说不出的感觉了。想了半天，她也只是最后匆匆加了一句：风影大人有任何需要我的地方，我都尽力而为。

第二天羽鹤背上行囊，告别了信助和青彦，晃晃悠悠地向风之国走去。佑助问羽鹤你需不需要回一趟砂隐村，羽鹤摇了摇头。仔细一想，自己也没有家人，也与我爱罗都知会了，因此等自己的生意做大了再回砂隐村也不迟。不过她没想到，这一别竟然是三年。


	7. 三年后的初见

敬启我爱罗，我现在在阳戟镇，果然风之国长时间的日照和昼夜极大的温差导致果实又香甜又可口呢。你知道吗？柑橘家族是一种没有生殖隔离的家族哦，就是说任意两种拉在一起都可以产生新的品种，而新的品种和亲代之间又能产生另外的品种。其实什么宽皮橘、柚子和柠檬都是这个家族的哦！而且我们通过这些杂交特性也开发了一种新品种，名叫葡萄柚；而且我们还改良了橘子，能够更薄更甜。我寄了一些到风影的办公室，你也可以一起尝尝哦。

敬启我爱罗，我现在在角陵。佑助的开发工作进行得十分顺利，我们现在已经能够掌握许多品种农作物的滴管技术了，当然我们也同时在开发关于草药的滴管技术，相信很快就有成果了。BTW. 角陵的烟草非常棒，而且利润很高，不过由于香烟市场已经非常饱和了，我和佑助就试着制作了电子香烟，可以模仿香烟的感觉但是里面不含对人类有害的成分。我记得你的姐夫好像是抽烟了，我邮寄了一点试作品给你。

敬启我爱罗，鸦树城真是个非常棒的地方，这里比风之国其他地方都要温暖湿润，而且纺织业也很发达，工业化程度也比较高。但是唯一美中不足的就是服装设计的水准太低，我感觉可以创立比较妥当的品牌，这里的棉农和布农都习惯用物美价廉来吸引顾客，我想改变他们的想法……

 

我爱罗小心翼翼地将羽鹤的每一封来信都认真收好，放在抽屉里一张张叠好。羽鹤伶牙俐齿，又对一路上的见闻侃侃而谈，而我爱罗只能回复只言片语，长此以往我爱罗不仅感觉自己虽然身居风影，但是也只是参加任务和考试的时候到过其他国家，担任风影之后更是没有机会随时走动。羽鹤的来信逐渐成为了我爱罗生活中最有意思的事情，上面栩栩如生地描绘了各地的风土人情，让我爱罗大开眼界。

然而转眼已经过去了三年，我爱罗只是好好地收纳着羽鹤的来信和偶尔寄来的几张明信片。说实话要不是自己要求羽鹤寄来一些拍的照片，我爱罗恐怕连羽鹤的模样都快记不清了。而这三年风之国的经济也一点一点地好了起来，在羽鹤的建议下砂隐村的医院和体术教学成为了全国一流，而且吸引了大量村外居民前来消费。

总之，经济情况真的比前几年好了许多。我爱罗靠在椅背上心想，回想起自己前几年还要受到元老们的约束，还要天天苦恼于如何向大名征求经费，甚至还有那次现在想想都好笑的相亲（自己这么紧张，还自己幻想了那么多东西，现在想想感觉自己当年真的很单纯呢）……当前的情况都已经好了。

 

敲门声响起，我爱罗应了一声，一位身姿美丽的女忍走了进来。“是你啊，静寂。”我爱罗抬起头。

没错，这位乌发美人就是现在砂隐村首屈一指的医疗忍者蜂起静寂。即使她依然戴着一副厚厚的眼镜，但她的一举一动仍然十分优雅迷人。

“风影大人，这位是鸦树城药材商的虎郎，他想要来推销一下他们卖的一些药材。”静寂介绍了一位打扮朴素的男人，他微笑了一下：“没想到风影大人这么年轻，您好，我是虎郎，来自风间公司。”

“哦，风间公司？”我爱罗隐约听说过这家公司，是这几年稍微兴起的一家新兴企业，而且发展迅速。

“是的，风影大人。我现在为您带来了一些药材。诚然，我们公司明白砂隐村也盛产药材，但是大多出产止血药、清热药、活血化瘀药等等伤药，但是我们公司现在经过市场调查，发觉其他种类的药也很有市场，比如……”

我爱罗听着这位小哥侃侃而谈了一个小时，期间还拿出了许多样品送给我爱罗，并且还讲了一些比如说是参茶等精加工产物。当终于结束这一切我爱罗拿起报价清单的时候，却着实把他吓到了——

“等……等等？”我爱罗震惊地看着那份清单，“请问你们的报价有没有问题？这个……完全低于市场价很多啊，你们是要做赔本的买卖吗？”

“成本是保住的，只是没有多少利润而已。”虎郎露出微笑，“这只是我们老板的特殊吩咐，因为这里是她的故乡，所以不希望从中牟利。”

我爱罗顿了顿，半天没说出话来。过了一会儿，他瞥见那只雪白的隼——小羽（这是我爱罗对它的称呼）停在窗口了，咕咕叫个不停。  
“这个……你们公司的老板的名字是……？”

“虽说我们老板一般都隐姓埋名，但是对风影大人不隐瞒也没有关系。”虎郎解释道，“我们的老板就叫风间羽鹤。”

羽、鹤……我爱罗晃神之间嚼着这名字好几遍，突然笑了起来。这一笑把静寂和虎郎都吓了一跳，面面相觑地不知道一向不动声色的风影大人笑了是怎么回事。

我爱罗最后只是点了点头，招呼他们出去但心情从未有过如此放松过。他从罐子里抓出一把玉米随即小羽便飞上来在他手上欢快地啄食，而我爱罗另一只手抽出那张纸，上面一反常态地就孤零零地写着一句“我回来了”。

 

虽然都和其他人打过招呼，还让天城偷偷跟着提醒不知情的居民，但我爱罗还是小心翼翼地换了全新的私服，并且带着罩帽出门了。

羽鹤看起来模样也没怎么变化，还是清瘦的样子。我爱罗想了想自己这几年已经不怎么长高了，不过终究还是比羽鹤高上半个头。不过羽鹤在女子中也算是高挑的了，虽然不是忍者所以体格稍微瘦弱，但是身材还算匀称。

“我爱罗，你怎么戴了个帽子呀？”羽鹤倒是也不生分，和我爱罗东家长西家短地聊了起来，不过还是好奇他带了个这么大的遮住脸的帽子。

“这几天太阳猛烈，我有些晒伤了……所以……”我爱罗支支吾吾地解释着，羽鹤倒也没仔细问，只是一起走了。

 

我爱罗忍不住叹了口气，索性今天路上行人不多并没有人发现他的身份。而羽鹤就情不自禁地开始讲自己的冒险故事，我爱罗津津有味地听着。过了许久两人走累了进了一家咖啡厅，天城前一步打点好店老板让里面所有人都对着这个“风影大人”装瞎，而我爱罗这才摘下了帽子。

“话说回来，我爱罗，你给我讲讲风影大人吧。”

一边吃着咖喱饭的羽鹤自然而然地来了一句，却给我爱罗的心灵造成了不小的撼动——

“呃？关……关于什么方面的？”我爱罗慌张地捏紧了勺子，出乎意料地结结巴巴的。羽鹤抬起头不明所以地看着他紧张的样子：“就是他性格呀、爱好啊、平时处事风格啊……”

完蛋？！我爱罗几乎已经笃定羽鹤已经发现了他的真实身份，下一步就是来逼着他自己暴露了。现在我爱罗脑海里几乎能想象到羽鹤知道他的身份之后厌恶的表情——啊，你这么耍我很开心吗？你是觉得我是嫌贫爱富的人吗？然而我爱罗慌张之下望向羽鹤，发觉她还是一副迷惑不解的单纯样子……啊，我爱罗知道了，羽鹤不一定知道了自己的身份……

“那……你了解这些是有什么原因吗？”我爱罗试探着问。

“噢，是这样的，我是想在砂隐村做大规模工业化务农的实践，”羽鹤说出来之后我爱罗心里的石头总算是落下了，“之前我们其实也只是跑外贸，现在我们也想自己做产品然后到销售一条龙嘛。不过资金还不够，所以想做公私合营。”

“噢，原来如此……”我爱罗发出放松的声音。

“所以你要好好给我介绍一下，然后帮我看看风影大人能不能有空出来的时间愿意见我们？我们会提交策划书的。”

看着羽鹤充满干劲的样子，我爱罗感觉内心也升腾起了一股激情。  
当然，最要命的还是谁是这个风影了……


	8. 风影大人的投资！

“你不是在开玩笑吧，我爱罗……”

“你看过我开玩笑吗？”

“没有……那……你是当真的吗？”勘九郎揉了揉脑袋，他可实在闹不懂我爱罗的意思，可是我爱罗又不是个会开玩笑的人。

“勘九郎，你就坐在这里吧，我要去接待羽鹤了。”

勘九郎叹了口气，无可奈何地瘫在风影的位子上——没错，现在勘九郎就坐在风影的位置上了，一旁的衣架上还放着风影长袍和帽子。虽然我爱罗遣走了所有人，但是勘九郎依然心惊胆战，生怕有谁进来立马传出什么奇怪的谣言。

而这一切，当然是为了——

门开了，勘九郎看着我爱罗领着一名女子进了门，同时身后还有一名年纪稍大的男人。他们都携带着许多东西，一进门就开始手忙脚乱地搭起自己的仪器。

勘九郎瞧着自家弟弟在那里一本正经地介绍：“这位是我们村子的风影大人。”然后那名女子——想必就是我爱罗口中的羽鹤兴高采烈地和他握手：“您好风影大人，小女子名叫羽鹤，是风间公司的经理。请你稍等，我们架设好仪器之后为您展示。”

勘九郎装模作样地点了点头，而我爱罗当真就也规规矩矩地站在一边，好像真的成为了一个风影助理一样。勘九郎趁机瞄了羽鹤几眼，并不算得上是美人，打扮或许还有几分姿色，只是并没有细心打扮。就是身材有点干瘦了，虽然个子高挑但是还比不上静寂凹凸有致，当然模样也与蜂起一族的前公主也相差甚远了……

“风影大人，风影大人？”

勘九郎在自己的臆想中被打断，发觉羽鹤已经等着他好半天了，连我爱罗都忍不住想要走上来。于是勘九郎赶快端正姿态，示意羽鹤可以开始了。羽鹤微微一笑，拿出多达500页的分成5个部分的阶段性计划递给勘九郎。勘九郎目瞪口呆地看着一叠厚厚的打印册子放在了自己的桌面上，而且上面还细致地用小标签分隔开了不同的内容。同时前几页还有计划全貌的缩要，再细分到各个对应的小任务的页码。

“好了，请您先翻开页面，我先和您讲一下我们公司的概况。”羽鹤用投影仪造出三维投影，开始不留余力地讲解了。

 

整整到下午一点，所有内容细节总算是都确认完毕了。勘九郎发誓，自己从来没有这么长时间坐在办公室里过，更可怕的是——我爱罗虽然在他一边十分认真细致地问询着问题，而且还暗示了他什么时候应该点头什么时候该摇头，但在勘九郎饿得肚子咕咕直叫之时，我爱罗却心狠手辣地不喊停，继续沉浸在和羽鹤的商讨之中。

毕竟砂隐村也有自己的一些问题和特点，但是我爱罗和羽鹤只要一触及优化的问题，就好像有无穷无尽的想法。等到策划修改得差不太多，我爱罗才总算是松下一口气，却宛若酣畅淋漓地完成了一件佳作，发自内心地露出微笑。

“不过羽鹤，”勘九郎忍不住说了，说实话我爱罗太沉浸于与羽鹤的交谈之中，一时之间真的忘记了他这个“风影大人”，然而勘九郎虽说是处理文书的经验没有我爱罗多，但他还是细心地发现了一个问题，“既然这一切都如你说的这么好，为什么你没有选择其他更富裕的村子或者城镇呢？”

羽鹤被这么一发问然而没有紧张，好像早已经预料到一样腼腆地笑了笑：“其实我们选择过，或者是说，我们已经去过很多地方递交策划书了。”

“什么？”

“然而无论计划做得再好，最终当权者依然不愿意给我们投资……这大概还是大家担心失败，或者因循守旧吧……”

所有人都不约而同地沉默了，然而唯有我爱罗——勘九郎发觉我爱罗那波澜不惊、顶多带着礼节性微笑的脸上，居然露出了……露出了表情！而且是一种被感动的表情。虽然另一位当事人全然不知，更没有注意到我爱罗脸上细微的表情，但我爱罗无疑是第一次把喜怒哀乐这么明显地表现出来。

当然结合之前我爱罗种种的行为，勘九郎也不是不能理解就是了。

于是，在最后我爱罗对着勘九郎鞠了一个令他起了鸡皮疙瘩的躬，和羽鹤一起离开了。

哎，我爱罗，长路漫漫啊……勘九郎偷偷抿了一口桌上的茶。

 

“啊……风影大人真的是比我想象中的亲切呢，我之前还怕我太紧张呢……”羽鹤叹了一口气，“我表现得怎么样呀，我爱罗？”

我爱罗还在想着是不是应该继续把这个谎言瞒下去，才发觉羽鹤叫了自己，只好勉强应了一声。羽鹤没太在意，也心事重重地翻动着烤肉，转到窗口突然看到行走在街上的勘九郎了：“诶你看！风影大人就走在街上呢，原来他平时出来也这么穿得亲民吗？”

我爱罗抬头望去，发觉那不仅是勘九郎，还有勘九郎的女朋友。自从手鞠结婚之后，勘九郎和一个女忍也开始交往，然而只是没想到会在这里就看到，我爱罗一时半会间就卡了壳。

“那是风影大人的女朋友吗？”羽鹤随口问道，我爱罗点了点头。

羽鹤这下并没有消停下来，反倒是眼珠子一转，鬼精鬼精地悄悄开口：“我爱罗啊，因为我年纪小，以前又不关心这方面的东西，不过还是想问你一句呀……这个风影大人，能娶几个老婆啊？”

呃？我爱罗冷汗直流，半响才回忆起来羽鹤问了些什么，这个状态对于一个忍者，还是影级别的忍者实在是太丢了。但他万万也没想到……

“哎呀，你也别这么惊讶。你们不是部族制的吗？如果要联姻不就会多娶几个老婆稳定一下吗？”

并没有……我爱罗实在是说不出话来，他不明白为什么羽鹤为什么会这么问。

“而且你们很多忍术是依靠血继界限的吧？那这样的话要保证血统纯正不应该多生几个孩子吗？如果是一国之影的话，正房要最亲近的血脉，就可以继承血继界限，保证忍术的流传；然后侧室就可以是其他国家的联姻……”

好像……说得有道理呢。我爱罗不知道为什么每到这种时候，他都有一种无力反驳的感觉。但是仔细想想自己的家族和其他人都没有干出过这些事情，而且自己的父亲对母亲也是从一而终……

“可是羽鹤，你不觉得这样很不公平吗，一夫一妻制的话……”

“啊，抱歉！”羽鹤意识到了问题所在，“我不是讨论道德理论，我只是以为部族制这样松散的关系会用联姻来维系……”

我爱罗深呼吸了一口气，冷静想想感觉羽鹤说的也没有错，实际上忍村的部族制的确带来了很多危机——身为鸣人的好友，他还是略有耳闻的，比如宇智波家族……但联姻很明显也不能解决什么问题，大家也没有什么风俗习惯要一夫多妻。

至此，我爱罗也犹豫着，因为他回想起如果要通过预算的议案，就必须说服那些冥顽不化的元老们。而现在我爱罗虽然势力逐渐增长，又因为之间蜂起一族的事情扳倒了橙十郎，但是海老藏依然是个顽固的角色，又是第一席位。现在部族也因为忌惮他而开始偷偷培养亲信，我爱罗也有些头疼。

于是，扶持羽鹤也算是为自己增加了后盾了，我爱罗心想。但看着这个心思淳朴的少女，又有时候觉得自己的想法太过于黑暗……

“羽鹤，最近风影大人其实也为这些事情头疼呢，”我爱罗突然开口，“部族的势力太强，他年纪尚轻，还有些力不从心。”

“我说的话是不是有点逾越了啊……”羽鹤嚼着一块烤牛肉说着，而我爱罗摇了摇头。

羽鹤心里其实也明白了几分，大概就与他们的计划有关：“唔……总之，这个其实很正常啦……不过你其实还是可以放心的，因为部族仍然就是部族，你想风影大人有什么啊？”

我爱罗露出疑惑的眼神。

“兵、权。”

看着对方的双眼露出震惊的神色，羽鹤继续讲下去：“虽然大名在削减砂隐村的经费，但是兵权还是在风影大人手上啊。不过当然那些部族有自己的势力，所以这时候就要一点点收回他们的掌控权了。”

“那要怎么做呢？”

“短期来讲搞定部族的首领，他们之中一定有一个说话最有分量的。长期来看呢……提拔部族之中能干的弟子，而且调到自己身边历练一番，让他们明白效忠的是自己而不是那些部族长老……长此以往，那些长老只好退位让贤了。”

“可是，万一长老们煽动部族……”

“那，这就不是我的领域了。”羽鹤眉眼流转，盯着我爱罗的双眼半天没说话。我爱罗心领神会，如果真的到煽动部族叛乱的那一步，也只是战争的问题了，不过现在远没有那么动乱的地步。然而我爱罗还是很惊讶，羽鹤虽说一向冷静自持，但冷静到了一定程度，连生杀予夺都可以看淡，就是另一番境界了。虽说忍者也大多如此，但忍者大多只能面对战斗时毫不犹豫，统筹大局的时候却难免踌躇。

我爱罗回忆着，无论是鸣人还是现在木叶的火影卡卡西，都并不能算是完全抛开情感的。或者可以说，鸣人他们就是用自己的情感来影响着村子，影响着自己的选择。当年佐助叛逃，鸣人一直到最后都没有放弃，而且到了现在即使村子里对佐助依然忌讳很深，但佐助却总算被鸣人征服站在他的一方了。这其中的种种羁绊，就不是抛下情感就能达到的。

然而羽鹤……我爱罗内心无比纠结，但还是开口：  
“如果羽鹤你是砂隐村的风影的话，你会选择和你不爱的人结婚吗？”

羽鹤对上他的双眼。


	9. Chapter 9

“倘若我真的是风影，那我结婚就不是看我爱不爱了。”羽鹤没有多余的犹豫，快言快语，“当然政治考量是一方面，但是人品性格也是另一方面。如果性情暴躁、喜怒无常，那也是丢了风影的颜面。选择另一半，更多得是看对方能否担当这个位置。”

担当……

不过我爱罗现在也理解了，羽鹤与鸣人确是大有不同，但又大有相同。不同之处在于羽鹤和鸣人的观念截然不同，一个是用契约在行事，另一个是用爱在行事。对于鸣人，各式各样的情感就是他联络朋友最好的动力，也是人生的准则。而对于羽鹤来说，一切关系并没有那么多的情感联系了，而重要的是按照契约完成自己的职责。  
然而相同点是，羽鹤和鸣人都是这么完整独立的个体，都有自己所坚持的道路。从前我爱罗憧憬鸣人，也是因为他的忍道。现在遇到了羽鹤，才了解到世界上还有这样完整的思想，与鸣人的背道而驰又完全匹敌。我爱罗总算明白羽鹤为什么会吸引自己了，因为自己实际上一直都是一张白纸，从小父母的缺失让他并不知道自己的方向在哪里，直到遇到了鸣人自己才学会去思考很多问题。而羽鹤，对他来说就像是初次见到鸣人那样，他见到了一个全新的世界观，自然会感觉到羡慕和憧憬。

 

而现在我爱罗自己呢？他辞别羽鹤之后沉思着，自己虽然一直在努力前行，但是属于自己的“观念”或者说遇上这些事情会做怎样的决定呢？

这种哲学问题事实上已经成为现实了。自从三年前我爱罗相亲失败，橙十郎倒台，海老藏就有些收敛，忌惮我爱罗的势力。同时海老藏也有意无意劝说我爱罗再次相亲，至少要留下子嗣。  
我爱罗多次想办法推脱了，而海老藏手中也没有我爱罗的把柄。但这一次，当我爱罗提出要投资风间公司的时候，海老藏却私下里提出了一个条件。

“我说我爱罗啊，我也是一直看着你长大的……现在又三年过去了，我们这些当长辈的还是着实为你着急啊。”海老藏一改往日虚与委蛇的态度，反倒变得亲切起来，“我们也讨论过了，之前和你讲了许多次，什么水之国的公主、雷影的女儿，包括蜂起一族没落的公主静寂，你都拒绝了。我们也想着还是本村人你或许看着亲近，我的孙女里奈今年刚满17岁，才貌双全，你觉得她怎么样？”

我爱罗明白，现在海老藏的意思是他可以说服部族同意我爱罗的计划，但条件便是我爱罗必须迎娶他的孙女。这样一来，海老藏一族在砂隐村便成了外戚，他们的地位自然是水涨船高。同时未来的风影也会是他的太外孙，他未来也不用担心在砂隐村会有翻覆之忧了。

此一时非彼一时，海老藏现在极力推荐自己的孙女，想必也是惧怕我爱罗了。然而我爱罗沉思片刻，实际上早已经内心有了主意。他出乎意料地站起身，向海老藏鞠了一躬——

“哎呀风影大人，这怎么使得？”海老藏内心一惊，赶快把我爱罗扶起来，他再怎么没想到昔日暴躁的人柱力孩子，今天有如此低头的一刻。

“海老藏前辈，您说的没错，我的确是您看着长大的。”我爱罗坐回座位上，海老藏明显已经虚了半分，“我也完全知道您是什么意思。但是很抱歉，唯独这件事情请允许我拒绝。因为这对于砂隐村、对于风之国都不是一件好事。”

海老藏完全被引导了。

“首先，您的孙女如果嫁给我，虽然可以保证您一族的地位。然而呢，一个家族的势力壮大势必会引起其他家族的不满，这也是为什么历代风影都不选择迎娶村内部族长女的原因。同时部族成为外戚，更会导致家族的势力壮大，大名一直以来都用缩军政策来打击。他们也不会喜欢砂隐村强大的家族成为风影的外戚。因此，我想不能让您的家族成为众矢之的。”

海老藏半响意识到我爱罗在说些什么，当然他也懂了我爱罗的意思。要是在三年前，自己大可逼迫我爱罗答应，然而现在情况以及大不如以前了。然而，我爱罗的意思海老藏也懂了，依照他的个性不是心意已决，也不会做出断然拒绝海老藏的举动。

“可是风影大人，你的婚期也不能再拖了吧……”海老藏左思右想，冒出来这么一句，“或者风影大人可是有心上人了？”他想起亲信曾经和他提起，我爱罗与一女子有单独的书信往来，想必那人可能是他的情人。但如果确定了，还是要先打探好她的家世为妙。

“此事我自有决断，请前辈放心。”

我爱罗提前结束了话题，但海老藏心中已经多了个坎儿了。

 

会议上，虽然海老藏保持中立，但是想要争取到其他人的意见还是非常艰难的。最终，砂隐村对项目投资，然而并不是原定的50%，而减到了30%。我爱罗有些郁闷地通知羽鹤，但她表示自己有解决的办法。

“股份制？”

“对，就是说呢——把公司资产分成100份，一份卖多少钱。然后公司的获利将会按比例分给各个股东。”

“那谁都可以投资吗？”

“没错，”羽鹤点了点头，“剩下的那20%，我们在村子和其他城镇里张贴了告示，已经筹到了不少资金，大概现在就差5%了……不过再过几天，我们再不耕种就赶不上春耕的时节了，我想这些资金就可以了。”

我爱罗内心翻来覆去想着羽鹤说的话，回到风影室里也心不在焉。静寂过来敲了几次门，我爱罗干脆拿好东西请假回家了。这的确是第五代风影上任以来的头一遭，所有人都非常好奇，但不敢询问。

回到了家，勘九郎刚好出完任务，挺好奇地看着我爱罗也一并回来了。自从手鞠嫁到木叶，整个大宅就冷清了不少，一般我爱罗很少回家，事情多的时候甚至留宿在风影办公室。虽然是偶尔勘九郎会带着女朋友回来给大宅增加一点生气，但我爱罗还是觉得寂静。

“你今天这么突然这么早回来，还一言不发的……哦，不会是被甩了吧？”勘九郎坏笑着端着瓶冰啤酒看着我爱罗，“要不要来问一下你这个现充哥哥，给你多支支招。”

我爱罗没在意勘九郎的话，只是若有所思地徘徊了许久，最终开口：“勘九郎，父亲留下来的金子还在地下室里锁着吗？”

“是啊，怎么了？”勘九郎没明白我爱罗说的这话是什么意思，罗砂身为四代风影，又有操控砂金的血继界限，家中自然积攒了不少的财富。不过自从我爱罗当上风影，厉行节俭，家里多余的金子就被锁进了地下室。我爱罗也看出了哥哥心中的端倪，还是决定坦白直言。

 

“什么？你打算以个人的名义投资风间公司？”勘九郎惊讶地看着他，“可是……可是不是你说服长老给他们投资了吗，为什么还需要……？”

“反正父亲的钱放着也没有用……”

“可你这也……”勘九郎都不知道说什么好，一向冷静自持的我爱罗居然会做出这样毫无道理的举措，“你又何必如此，砂隐村、乃至风之国有这么多女孩，你完全可以……”

我爱罗眨了眨眼，想了想才意识到勘九郎是什么意思：“其实你误会了……你想想，我们原本50%的投入缩减到了30%，看似减少预算，实际上也减少了话语权。而公司本身有50%的股份，这样我们还可以和他们对抗吗？但那20%的股份里，如果我们自己拿下了这5%的份额，占了最大的数目，那么……我们就相当于可以号令其他的股东，那我们的力量加起来就可以与他们匹敌。”

“噢……原来如此啊。”勘九郎这晕晕乎乎听了半天，没想到我爱罗现在还真的考虑颇深，恐怕真的是在风影的位子上坐久了。然而我爱罗这么说虽然不无道理，但相比之下——勘九郎笑了起来：“没想到你居然能考虑到这些，这是那位小姐教得太好了呢，还是你对人家居然是处处提防呢？”

“我也只是为了砂隐村考虑而已。”我爱罗气定神闲地回答道。

“好……不过你还真不怕，这羽鹤小姐万一赔了本呢？”

“羽鹤不会失败的。”我爱罗斩钉截铁地说。


	10. 风影大人在线掉马

说实话，我爱罗也内心有愧的。羽鹤一向心思单纯，专心务农从商。而自己将她的心血产业当做制约部族的手段，又处处提防她，这样说来——自己才是最不诚实的。

长此以往，我爱罗又把自己关在风影办公室里，小羽来了几次，也有其他来传话的人，但我爱罗依然闭门不见。正值五影会议，我爱罗就把自己沉浸在工作里面。

 

“风影大人，我可以进来吗？”

我爱罗抬起头，原来是静寂。这位蜂起一族的女忍现在在砂隐村已经是优秀的医疗忍者，前段时间我爱罗也放心地把村里医院的主管权交给了她。不过她一向为人低调，虽然模样出众但只本分工作而已。前几年勘九郎还单身的时候，还曾跟我爱罗打探过她的情感状况。然而，静寂却依然孑然一身。

虽然静寂寡言少语，但我爱罗的确和她还稍微亲密。这个在我爱罗见她的时候他自己就发觉了，静寂长得像从小照顾他的夜叉丸，性子也像。无论如何，我爱罗对她还是有好几分好感的，两人经过几年的相处也变得无话不谈。

静寂放在手中的资料，瞥了一眼我爱罗。风影大人虽然应了一声，但明显还神情恍惚，心不在焉。

“风影大人可是在挂念着谁……？”

“什么？并没有，我只是在考虑中忍考试的事情。”我爱罗打起精神，“静寂你有什么事情吗？”

“只是来交点资料罢了，”静寂耸了耸肩，“倒是风影大人，你不应该把肚子里的东西憋着啊。”

“我真的没有什么……”我爱罗话还没说完，静寂就把他的头扭了过来，我爱罗被她的举动吓了一跳，直愣愣地看着静寂。

“可是风影大人，您真的不是在想羽鹤吗？”静寂调皮地笑了笑，我爱罗面色沉了下来，拍掉了她的手：“别闹了，静寂……我只是……我真是在考虑五影会议的事情，还有羽鹤的事业的确刚刚起步，我也得盯着她一点，否则出了岔子是村子的损失。”

“那……风影大人，怎么不亲自前去看她呢？”我爱罗刚要拿起手中的文件，却被静寂一把抢去，“你怎么能说，你心里不惦记她呢？”

“我……”我爱罗一时哑口无言，他差点想说出心中的忧虑，但张了张嘴，又把话咽下去了。

“所以说风影大人这是心有所属了……”

“不是。”

我爱罗态度严肃，让静寂也吓了一跳，不过她转念一想，多问了一句：“是真的吗？”

“的确不是你们想的那样。”我爱罗多加了一句，但语气弱了些。

静寂脑海里回想了片刻，又瞧了瞧我爱罗一本正经的样子：“那……风影大人，我可以追求你吗？”

“呃？”我爱罗一瞬间就从面无表情的样子转变成惊愕，像是见了鬼一样瞪着静寂半天也不敢说话。

“开玩笑的。”静寂的嘴角荡漾开笑意，我爱罗忍不住翻了个白眼，十分无语地抢回自己的文件自顾自地翻看着。

“不过啊，风影大人，你要想到如果你不抓住机会，可能有别人会出手的哦。”

 

我爱罗没把这件事情放在心上，但还是趁着黎明就匆匆出发启程去了木叶参加五影会议。勘九郎原本还在睡梦中，就被我爱罗拎起来出村了。

勘九郎也内心猜到个七八，我爱罗这是不想让别人知道他的行踪呢。

我爱罗也一言不发，三天后很顺利地抵达了木叶。等到了木叶，现在五影之中就属风影最早到的了，我爱罗就先住在姐姐家里，再打算去鸣人家看看。

在奈良家中，我爱罗看着自己的小外甥已经两岁大了，正是满地跑的时候。手鞠成为妻子之后变得贤淑了许多，除了小孩子调皮的时候还是毫不留情。我爱罗抱了抱小鹿代，哇这小家伙已经挺重的了，鹿代也一口一个舅舅舅舅，让我爱罗还蛮喜欢的。

“我爱罗，你这么喜欢鹿代，自己也生个孩子呗。”手鞠打趣地说，“也好带过来和鹿代一起玩。”

“别逗我了。”我爱罗将鹿代放下，然而勘九郎却走了过来：“手鞠，你刚好也一起劝劝他。他最近可神经了，天天要不然就是躲在风影办公室里，要不然就是抓着我天没亮就上路，我看他这是躲人呢。”

“噢，你在躲谁？”手鞠也上了心，“不会是对人家女孩子始乱终弃了吧。”

“手鞠你别听他瞎说了，”我爱罗摆了摆手，“我什么也没做……我答应去鸣人家做客，那我先过去了，他说要留我吃午饭。”

“诶？我爱罗？”手鞠看着我爱罗行迹匆匆的身影，不由得更加好奇了。

 

我爱罗有些郁闷地独自走在街上，为什么所有人都能看出来自己不对劲呢？但自己也不知道该怎么说……有时候我爱罗也承认，自己的确是非常在意羽鹤，但这份情感到底是个什么程度，我爱罗自己也说不准。这就是……恋爱吗？他没有这么多心动的感觉，也没有幻想过什么甜蜜的婚恋，但是他的确很担心——担心羽鹤，心中就是放不下心。

但他很清楚，羽鹤不会如此牵挂自己。

他踌躇地走到街上，总算看到了鸣人。许久不见的好友现在和之前模样也没变多少，但毕竟当了父亲，他总是成熟了许多。我爱罗想起鸣人的儿子也和鹿代差不多大，自己也许久未见到了。

博人长大了，正是学说话的年纪，模样也非常可爱。鸣人面对他就总是幸福地笑着，还给我爱罗看了许多博人的照片。我爱罗看着鸣人一反常态地念叨着家里的东西，也逐渐被感染了。他想起当年鸣人和雏田结缘他也是非常惊讶，因为鸣人对小樱的喜欢是他看在眼里的，但最终小樱和佐助在一起了，而鸣人和雏田也很快就结婚了。

“鸣人，”我爱罗左思右想，总算是开个口，“我有个问题，真的想问你……”

“怎么了，我爱罗？”鸣人看着他这么严肃的样子，十分奇怪。

“我……我只是想问你，你是如何确定，雏田……是你未来的另一半呢？”

我爱罗说的话吞吞吐吐，但鸣人笑了起来：“我还以为你问的是什么呢，是恋爱了吗？”

我爱罗没有回答，然而鸣人很罕见地没有嬉笑，而是很坦荡地说：“这个问题真的很难回答，我可以说出雏田的一百个优点，但这些都不是这个问题的答案。我自己也曾经想过很久，到底什么才算是感情，什么才能够让两个素不相识的人相伴一生。但我想了想……这可能就是缘分吧，而且现在雏田已经是我的家人了，之前的悸动沉淀下来，就变得不是那么重要了。”

“家人……”我爱罗咀嚼着这个词，他原以为鸣人会给出更冲动的答案，但是没想到他心思已经是这么沉稳细腻。他也在默默思考着，脑海里浮现羽鹤的模样。

“不过，我爱罗，如果你遇到喜欢的女孩子一定要抓住机会！”鸣人笑着拍了拍我爱罗的肩膀，他只好点了点头。

我爱罗来到鸣人的家中，雏田已经准备好午餐，而博人也在学步车里面爸爸爸爸叫个不停。鸣人逗着孩子，而我爱罗在一旁看着，也有些羡慕。

 

“不过我爱罗，你心中那个女孩是谁呀？我认识你这么多年，你可是从来都没有对哪个女孩动心过。”

吃完饭后，鸣人陪着我爱罗往回走，忍不住问他。但我爱罗只是说“算不上谈恋爱，只是有些在意罢了。”

“在意那不就是……”鸣人露出坏笑，“哎呀我爱罗，你说你风影也当了这么多年了，缺个风影夫人也不是一天两天的了。我们家博人也会走路了，佐助家的佐良娜也会跟着小樱满地跑了。你也应该娶个风影夫人回来，给你生个第六代风影。”

“你就别逗……”我爱罗想要把鸣人推开，抬起头才发觉一个熟悉的身影站在他的面前，十分惊讶地望着他——是羽鹤。她片刻又恢复了正常，冲着我爱罗点了点头，而她身边还跟着一个高大的男人。

“呃……那个，我爱罗，我还有事……”

“不，等等！听我解释！”我爱罗下意识抓住羽鹤的手腕，恍惚之间发现不妥才松了手，“呃，我……我是说，你听我解释，我不是有意要骗你的。”

“呃……”羽鹤尴尬地看了看四周，现在马路上也越来越多人围在一起了。鸣人是木叶的英雄，我爱罗又是经常来走动的风影，这一出自然也吸引了不少的人。羽鹤看着我爱罗有点慌张的样子，也只好说：“嗯……那青彦你先自己回去吧，我先和我爱罗有点事情要说。”


	11. 风影大人的怀疑

出乎意料的是，羽鹤实际上压根没对我爱罗的“谎言”有所反应，反而大方承认了“我早就知道你是风影啦，我爱罗”。而后我爱罗想想，羽鹤冰雪聪明的一个人怎么会不知道谁是风影呢？而且上一次递交策划书的时候，勘九郎一言不发，倒是自己提了一大堆问题，这也该引起羽鹤怀疑了吧。

事已至此，但羽鹤还是表现得太淡定了，让我爱罗隐隐有着不安。良久，羽鹤总算是开了口，打破了这紧张不安的气氛——

“我爱罗，其实……你最近躲着不见我我是明白的……”

“羽鹤……？”我爱罗对上了她的双眼。

“因为……因为你在……避嫌对吧？要不然就像是官商勾结了……”

“呃？”我爱罗眨了眨眼睛。对……不……他怎么都觉得这是无可挑剔的答案，但是他心里还是隐约不满意这个回答……不对，不应该是这样的。

“我知道我现在是风间公司的总裁，和风影在一起总是会被误会的……所以我爱罗才会经常躲着我……”羽鹤开始默默地碎碎念，虽然表情上不是很开心，但也把我爱罗说得一愣一愣的。

“我想……也没有关系，等到我的公司做到跨国公司，就没什么所谓了吧……”羽鹤像是等待一个确认，就这么对视着我爱罗的双眼……我爱罗总算是憋不住了，胡乱地点了点头，实际上脑子早都乱成一团浆糊了。

“那就解释清楚了，青彦还要等我去选种，我先走了。”羽鹤露出微笑，挥了挥手便起身要走。一直等到听到其他人的名字，我爱罗才恍然回了神，下意识地又抓住了她的手腕。

 

一阵温热的气息从手传了过来，随之而来的还有扑通扑通的心跳声——一下一下，很稳重地传到我爱罗的耳畔。我爱罗抬起头，羽鹤好奇地瞧着他的动作，耳朵却全红了。

“啊……不好意思……”我爱罗这才抽回手，但两个人的动作都僵硬住了，支支吾吾地不知道该怎么打破这尴尬。羽鹤笑了笑，最后还是和他告了别。我爱罗点了点头，手指上还残留着刚才的温度。

 

羽鹤逐渐走远，我爱罗还呆站在原地。而远远偷窥的鸣人实在是炸开了锅——哇，没想到我爱罗居然还这么纯情。看着两个人这么扭扭捏捏，堪比自己十四五岁时候的姿态，他只知道自己可是帮不上忙了。不过本来这谈情说爱，自己一个大老爷们也说不出个所以然。然而他想到了一个人……

我爱罗叹了口气，独自坐在一乐拉面的店里惆怅着。他现在只是后悔了听信什么勘九郎和手鞠的胡言乱语，然后去问了鸣人莫名其妙的问题——实际上他冷静想想，他和羽鹤之间的相处一直并没有想那么多，只是非常自然地交际。他不可否认自己和羽鹤有相同的价值观，也有同样的兴趣，也对彼此有种奇妙的吸引力——但恋爱？不，我爱罗现在觉得那实在是一个离现在的状态太遥远、差的十万八千里的话题。至于这其中究竟是什么感情，我爱罗深陷苦恼了。

而他闷闷不乐的样子连一乐大叔都看出来了。“怎么了，风影大人？”他试着问。

我爱罗刚想张口，但想着问了鸣人结果也没说出个所以然来，便又不说话了。

“是……和朋友有关的话题吗？”一乐试探着问。

我爱罗眼睛一亮，不由得点了点头。

“哈，鸣人经常说风影大人很重视情感，所以我就猜到一定是和朋友有关的问题难倒了您。”一乐爽朗地笑着，“那请问风影大人，愿不愿意和我这个小店主说一说呢？”

我爱罗想着，不知道怎么开口，他对羽鹤的千思百虑旁人何止无法理解，连羽鹤本人估计都不得而知。而他唯一可以知道的是之前这三年他对羽鹤的思念逐渐加深，在她回来的时候一并爆发了。

“风影大人，我虽然是守着我这拉面摊子，但是还是经常听人讲自己的忧愁，所以也知道的事情不少。你有什么话不妨说吧。”

我爱罗犹豫了片刻，灵机一动决定挑最简单的事情：“其实是这样……我和我的朋友出了一点误会，她以为我最近不想理她了，实际上并不是那样……”

“这样的话，直接和她解释清楚不就好了。”

我爱罗惊讶地抬起头。

“虽然我不清楚风影大人和您朋友闹了什么误会，但是在我看来，还是先解释清楚才好进行下一步呀。”

 

对啊，我应该先解释清楚啊。我爱罗回去的路上就意识到了这个问题，自己还未确定下来的事情可以置之不理，但对于羽鹤误会了他是因为避嫌而躲避她的这件事情，他的确应该先解释清楚才好啊。如果羽鹤就这么和他疏远下去，我爱罗心情只会继续低落。

结束会议之后我爱罗也回到了砂隐村。按照手鞠的话，羽鹤前几天就已经回去了。虽然羽鹤和手鞠打了招呼，但没有第一时间通知我爱罗还是让他心有余悸。等到了砂隐村，我爱罗回了一趟家放下行囊就悄悄出去了，他不想让勘九郎知道这件事情，也不想继续等了。我爱罗脑海中回忆着羽鹤家里的地址，在夜色中悄悄走了过去。

羽鹤来到砂隐村之后就在一处小公寓住下了，我爱罗七拐八拐走了很久，总算到了这个地方。公寓看上去也挺小的，就是标准的一排一排的外廊公寓。他回忆了一下门牌号，上了四楼，站在了门口。

 

他甚至都没考虑“羽鹤会不会在家”这个问题，等到他站在门口的时候才发觉自己有些鲁莽和冲动了。但是等到我爱罗定睛一看，房门根本都没关好，还虚掩着一条缝。我爱罗第一反应起了戒备，葫芦一时没带在身边，但这里是砂隐村风里面全是沙子，能给我爱罗提供武器。

他轻轻推开门，屋内一片漆黑，唯有窗外微弱的路灯照耀下能看见房间里有几本书散落在地上。我爱罗警惕地观察了一圈，客厅里实在是简陋得有些不像样子，除了一个书架、一张桌子和一把椅子之外居然别无他物。他再走进里面的房间，卧室仅仅有一张普通的单人床，连衣服都放在瓦楞纸板的纸箱里；而厨房里连炉灶都没有，只有一个简单的微波炉放在一个储物柜上面。

如果不是我爱罗了解羽鹤，他几乎会认为羽鹤是马上要搬家的状态。这一切实在是太不合逻辑了，就算是抛开女生喜欢的那些衣服和玩偶不谈，总归一个单身公寓里基本的沙发和电视总该是有的吧。然而我爱罗回到客厅，那里真的空荡荡的，连窗帘都没有。他四处望了望，好奇地捡起一本掉落在地上的笔记本。看了一眼封面，上面只写着一个字“晓”。

我爱罗震惊了，为什么羽鹤会知道这个名字？他就着月色翻开笔记本，上面手写的文字记载着非常零碎的资料，我爱罗粗略地看了一下，有档案馆文献记载的机密资料，也有几个国家国民或者忍者口述的一些信息。虽然零碎，但是总结在一起也并不少，甚至能详细到每个成员的能力，这其中最详细的就是砂隐村的叛忍蝎。

恍惚之间他才发觉自己的汗珠滴在了手背上，他再次抬起头的时候扫过那个普普通通的书架，这次这些书本的内容都清晰可见了——不仅仅是晓，还有一个本子是“宇智波家族”，还有就是“漩涡家族”和“千手家族”。宇智波家族和漩涡家族的资料最少，千手家族的资料稍多。再包括各个忍村也有专属的记录簿，还有一些是国家的历史。

然而我爱罗粗略翻了一下，内容并不涉及什么忍术和查克拉的研究，反而大多是编年史一样的东西，还有当时的社会状况分析，看上去写的人并不像是懂得忍术的忍者。就是资料从多方面找素材，详尽得有点让我爱罗吃惊——当他看到雨隐村的一些村民的口述记载，他才知道原来佩恩原来的名字叫做弥彦，而且是漩涡长门的挚友。

他抬起头瞥到那本以“影”为命名的笔记本之后，情不自禁地取下来打开果然发现了“风影”这一栏，然而这时候脚步声在门外响了起来——

 

“诶？我爱罗，你怎么在这？”羽鹤惊讶地打开灯，看见我爱罗站在房间中间。

“噢，我看你的公寓门没锁，所以怕有什么状况，结果一进来就你就也进来了。”我爱罗下意识撒了谎，但也愈发镇定。他深吸了一口气，拍了拍羽鹤的肩膀：“那我先走了，羽鹤。”

“啊——好的。”

 

我爱罗终于冷静下来了，之前的那些悸动和疑惑，全部都可以置之不理。因为他现在把这件事情放在一个更高的角度上了——我爱罗坐在风影室里，将一个卷轴交给了勘九郎：“这是你的新任务，勘九郎，我只放心把这个任务交给你。”

“诶，这……要我调查羽鹤的真实身份？”

“去吧。”我爱罗声音没有一丝波澜。


	12. 阴谋与开端

羽鹤巡视了一遍农田和牧场，两边的状况都很好。最近的日子也是风平浪静，除了之前我爱罗不知道为什么出现在她家里，之后两人就再也没有见过面。其实羽鹤心里也能猜得到，上次我爱罗来了一次之后地上散落的书全都莫名其妙归了位，想必风影也对她起了疑心。

她来这个世界也已经有三年了，在这三年中还几乎走遍了大陆。这个时代还不是一个科技进步的时代，离她出生的地方实在是太遥远。暂且不论什么手机电脑之类的高科技产品，连这个大陆的尽头是什么、这个世界是不是在一个星球上她都不知道。而且这些人的“忍术”实在是与自己的世界相差甚远，在这里一个顶尖高手，可以轻而易举灭掉一个国家。

就感觉像是地球人来到氪星一样的感觉，羽鹤心想，但是一不小心积累了这么多的笔记，结果就这么被我爱罗发现了……

我这是在作死吗……羽鹤叹了口气，三年过去，她的心境不知道怎么就微妙地改变了。曾经她坚定地想要活下去然后找到回去的方法，但是这么久过去了，她甚至都找不到出现在这里的原因……曾经的坚持，逐渐变成用工作来麻木自己。

 

远远看着羽鹤在给养的骆驼刷毛，勘九郎十分好奇她和我爱罗之间究竟发生了什么。之前我爱罗总算有了一点烟火气，但现在又冷若冰霜，而且似乎真的对羽鹤处处提防起来——勘九郎看到了我爱罗眼里的认真，小心翼翼地按照他的要求调查了羽鹤。首先，“风间”这个姓氏是羽鹤自己说的，在风之国境内根本没有这样一个姓氏。而勘九郎又调查了一下其他国家，就连那些小地方也没有这个姓氏。其次，羽鹤这个人的生活极其简单，农田、牧场、家三点一线。而家里面就如同我爱罗所说的那样，简朴到了“毫无家的样子”。同时，羽鹤的人际关系也极其简单，就是和那些员工混在一起，整日也说的都是工作上的事情。

勘九郎继续调查，发觉“羽鹤”这个名字也是默默无闻，连拿着她的照片附近的村落都没有人认识或者熟悉她。而且他最终去查了风之国的户籍，根本没有叫做羽鹤的人的存在。他隐约觉得不太对劲，这个人的过去也太过于一干二净了，但又不像是有人能把一切的痕迹都抹去一样。当然在一些偏远的村落里，婴儿出生以后却没有通报户籍的也屡屡皆是，但羽鹤是一个如此聪明、有见识的人，她怎么会是那样默默无闻的小角色呢。

然而在勘九郎调查的时候发现，不仅仅有他一个人在调查羽鹤——

 

影介身为海老藏的心腹，更是下一任部族的首领，奉命调查风间羽鹤。与勘九郎不同的是，影介已经跟踪羽鹤很长时间了。之前羽鹤行事简单低调、没有露出一点破绽，但自从一次风影误入她家之后，的确是有些可疑。于是影介就趁着羽鹤家中没人的时候也进去勘察了一番，果然发现了这些笔记。

“真是奇怪……”海老藏翻阅着部分影印，发觉这些资料也算是比较奇怪了。除了一些公共开放的资料，其他的资料均是摘录或是节选，要不然就是他人口述，也并没有什么忍术或者真正接触到他国高层的记录。而如果要说羽鹤这做法……又十分奇怪，并不能算是完全没有嫌疑。

总之，抓住了一个把柄。海老藏在内心琢磨着，他有些后悔比风影要晚一步发现这些资料，否则就可以把主动权把握在自己手上了。然而现在我爱罗按兵不动，看来就是也想调查清楚羽鹤的底细再行动，如果自己贸然出手，我爱罗势必会护着羽鹤来提防自己。

因此——海老藏细想了一番，还是先得找个机会挑拨我爱罗和羽鹤之间的关系，让我爱罗不信任她了才行。不过这必须得是一个漫长的计划……

 

“好……放到这边来。”羽鹤千里迢迢从岩隐村总算快要回到村子了。这一次，农田的大丰收不仅让风之国开始可以把粮食出口到其他国家，羽鹤还趁机和岩隐村签订了贸易协议，大赚了一笔。粮食价格的走低让她又一次大力收购农田，现在不仅仅是风之国有风间公司的田地，在火之国、水之国、雷之国也都有。

“羽鹤，这些运送的活你以后就别做了吧，”负责押运的真树逗笑地说，“你可是堂堂的总裁了。”

“哎呀真树，你别这么说，现在我们只是刚起步！”羽鹤面对多年的老友，也不顾及了。她细想着这次回到砂隐村，就算是在砂隐村呆了有一年了呢。虽然这一年她花了很时间在外面奔波，也有人劝她把总部定在位置更好的木叶。然而她想了想还是拒绝了，来到这个世界的四年她逐渐和砂隐村莫名地有了感觉，好像那里真的变成了自己的故乡……

想着想着，羽鹤还是想到我爱罗了。自从之前一系列稀里糊涂的误会，我爱罗总是和她保持着公事公办的克制距离，连通信都很少了。虽然自己比之前的三年更多地见到他本人，但我爱罗却总是欲言又止，要不就是冷冰冰的样子，让羽鹤有点害怕。

羽鹤的回答只能是拼命投入工作了，她是个商人，但她不擅长想人际交往的事情。

 

回来的路上，商队途径了雨隐村。虽然这个国家自从晓组织的覆灭之后一度又陷入混乱，但在第四次忍界大战结束之后火之国和风之国就联手对这个国家进行了干预。现在，这里算是暗中被两个国家分割，暗中成了一半是火之国的领土、另一半是风之国的领土，只是双方都忌惮对方而没有讲明而已。

这时候一个商人主动找上门来，还的确让羽鹤稀奇。

“我希望能购买您公司的机械，”这个叫做器的男人一脸微笑，让人有些捉摸不透，“我是雨隐村土生土长的居民，您看这里一直被战争所困扰，农业发展得很缓慢，因此我一直希望我们能够自立自足。”

羽鹤犹豫了，虽然她其实就是风间公司的老板，但从来不明面上说，都是伪装成谈判官或是部门部长之类的角色。现在这个人和她这么请求，虽然她自己可以这么决定，但她这样可能会触及风之国和火之国的利益。

“我们国家非常贫弱，”器继续跪着请求着，“大家现在都吃不饱肚子。”

“可是……最近粮食价格低了很多，如果你们需要的话，我可以便宜卖给你们。”羽鹤这样回答了。

“这或许可以解一时之需，但没办法从长远考虑，”器解释着，“你看，我们雨之国经历了很多年的战乱，国家之前依靠强大的忍者村勉强能够立足于大国之间。然而自从忍界大战，国家就被其他国家占领了，雨隐村也没落了，原来一直处于战乱的居民没有什么一技之长，很多人只能出去抢劫。但是因此又被其他国家责备，我们不得以处决那些叛乱的村民，因此我们的劳动力也越来越少了。”

羽鹤这么一听他的话动了恻隐之心，的确也是——她一路走来，这几年雨隐村非但没有变得更好，反而比之前几年去的时候更差了。之前火之国和风之国为了争抢雨之国，对它极尽谄媚，经常免费运送物资。等到它没有利用价值的时候，便一脚踢开，或是当做大国竞争的棋子。而这之中，苦的也只是人民了。

“这样吧，我先询问我的上司，再给你答复。”羽鹤回答道。

如果是这种情况，我爱罗会是怎么想的呢？她想了想，决定还是先征求我爱罗的意见——毕竟我爱罗和鸣人也是很好的朋友，鸣人显而易见会成为下一任的火影。

她把信纸塞进隼的脚环里，让它飞去砂隐村了。

 

几天之后，羽鹤收到了我爱罗的回信，看到对方也全力支持她帮助雨隐村，羽鹤也没有了后顾之忧。她召来了器：“是这样的，你们雨隐村情况比较复杂，乡村田地比较少也比较分散，但是高楼大厦和排水管比较多。因此我们建议你们先以农村为中心，然后发展城市垂直农场，这样就可以利用废弃的大楼建立新的居住区……”

“呃？请问羽鹤小姐是什么意思……？”器有点摸不着头脑。

“我的意思是我们风间公司准备全力援助你们雨隐村，建立城市农业基地，包括机械和教学一系列全部免费，我们的首席机械工程师远野佑助也会来你们国家待三个月帮你们培训和制作新的工具。”

“免……免费？”器惊讶地问。

“是的。”

羽鹤当然知道自己不会是圣母情怀，然而一个未曾开发过的城市就犹如一棵无主的果树，只要你施肥就肯定能结出果实。换句话说，羽鹤的投入带来的回报将是巨大的——首先羽鹤的机械赠送给他们，但并不代表后期的维修、产品更新换代都是免费的，一旦抢占了市场风间公司的器械将会统治整个雨之国。其次，风间公司的教学也使这里人们的农业思想会跟随风间公司，长此以往这里将会成为羽鹤的领土。

看着器感激的眼神，羽鹤坚信自己的投入是有回报的。  
然而她没想到的是，这一切都如实汇报给了海老藏。这个垂垂老矣的老人在黑暗中露出微笑：“鱼儿终于要上钩了。”


	13. 危机

羽鹤在雨隐村继续逗留的时候，我爱罗却被勘九郎紧急拉到了风影室里。

“怎么了，勘九郎？”我爱罗刚结束一个和大名的会议，的确也是有些劳累了。虽然风间公司的创收让村子富裕了不少，可就是因为这样大名又想要削减军用，我爱罗据理力争才说服了他。

按理说勘九郎总是一副有线的样子，毕竟最近轻松了不少。然而他却一脸严肃地递给我爱罗一个卷轴：“是羽鹤的事情。”

“哦？”我爱罗脸色一变，因为勘九郎曾经和他报告说羽鹤没什么问题，他久而久之也放松了警惕，然而现在勘九郎又提到这件事情，一定是发现了什么严重的事情。

他打开卷轴，惊讶地看着一名少女衔着一把刀、露出娇媚笑容的画像，而这个少女分明就是年幼的羽鹤。  
而右下角，写着一行字：雨隐村忍者 今出川真弓。

 

虽然后期雨之国被晓控制之后，雨隐村也成为了晓的据点。然而在之前，山椒鱼半藏掌握雨之国的时候，雨隐村仍然在半藏的控制下，而且也有多名优秀的忍者在各国执行任务。其中的今出川真弓就是一名潜伏在他国的忍者，她以年幼可怜的面貌示人，实则对他国政要进行刺杀。然而在半藏死后，真弓并没有回到国家，而是以“战死”下了结论。

“这份资料是你在哪里找到的？”我爱罗依然心生蹊跷，这份资料为何如此详尽，又出现得如此唐突。

“前段时间和木叶的人一起去雨隐村，无意中发现了的。”

“不可能，佩恩是有轮回眼的人，怎么可能发现不了你们能发现的东西？”我爱罗立即下了结论，“是不是有人故意要让你们看到这玩意？”

“实际上外派的忍者是村子最机密的资料，自然不是记录在这样的卷轴里。”勘九郎解释道，“是在民居里的——内墙因为潮湿剥落，我们才发觉后面有一些模糊的画像，雨隐村的居民也是才发觉自己家中还有这样的画像。然后我们尽力搜查了一个月，才拼凑起来一些人像，除了……除了羽鹤都能和之前记载的雨隐村忍者相对应。”

我爱罗不禁捏住了卷轴，难道这一切真的像是他怀疑的那样吗？

 

羽鹤好不容易回到砂隐村，觉得真的是超级累，恨不得回到家里躺在床上啥也不干。不过肚子饿得实在是没办法了，又想起连个冰箱都没添置的公寓，就还是打起精神到餐馆吃饭。

这几年砂隐村的经济实在是好了很多，各式各样的餐厅都建立起来了。羽鹤还是很开心的，看着砂隐村现在的商业街不输给木叶觉得疲劳都消退了。她心满意足地吃着牛肉烩饭，突然看到窗外有个陌生人和她这边挥手。

诶？羽鹤摸不着头脑地左右看了看，其他人也没注意这边的情况。羽鹤也没多想就继续吃饭，没想到那个人推门进来，接着就坐到了羽鹤的面前。

“真弓！我终于找到你了！”面前的男人兴致勃勃地说着，羽鹤瞧了他一圈，穿着很简朴背着一个简单的行囊，就是不太像风之国的打扮。

“你……你是谁啊？你认错人了……”羽鹤皱着眉头连连挥手，结果没想到面前的男人居然哭了出来，让周围所有人都侧目而观：“真弓……你怎么不认识哥哥了？也罢，我们好多年没见了……”

“哥哥……？”羽鹤实在是糊涂了，但是莫非……他是这具身体原本的哥哥？

“对啊，我就是你哥哥弦之介啊！”弦之介激动地说，“我们小时候都住在雨隐村啊！”

雨隐村……？！羽鹤惊讶着想，难道自己这副身躯是雨隐村的人吗？

 

不管怎么样，羽鹤还是决定先把这个人带回家，他在街上大吵大闹的样子可实在是太吸引人的视线了。虽然自己的小公寓实在是太落魄了点，但好歹也是个地方。这一路上弦之介絮絮叨叨的，但看起来真的像是个淳朴的农民，不过羽鹤也大致听懂了弦之介的意思。

如果弦之介没有撒谎的话，这具身体的主人原名叫今出川真弓。早年雨之国内战，真弓和弦之介的父母早早都死了，剩下两个孩子相依为命。后来雨隐村的忍者看上了年幼的真弓，在她六岁那年就把她带走了，之后弦之介也只是能每年拿着寄来的照片认出自己的妹妹。然而在晓夺取雨之国之后，弦之介一度以为妹妹已经死了。但直到最近，弦之介突然看到自己的妹妹出现在了雨隐村，几经确认才有勇气追上去。由于脚程没商队快，落下了一截。不过现在总算是见到自己妹妹了。

弦之介说的一些身体细节，羽鹤倒是都能对应上，包括胎记之类的。莫非这副身体真的是雨隐村的忍者？羽鹤心想，她诚然知道雨隐村的忍者都是什么样心狠手辣的角色，然而关键是她身为一个前忍者，但也四体不勤的，根本就是手无缚鸡之力。虽然体力比上辈子好了许多，但也不如砂隐村一个普通下忍啊。这里又没有DNA验证的方法，羽鹤的确也不知所措的。

所以当她袒露自己失忆的事情，弦之介自然是非常伤心。羽鹤觉得实在是没什么办法，即使自己真的是真弓，但她现在看着弦之介真的是一丁点印象都没有，更不愿意真的以兄妹相待。她最后想了半天，狠狠心决定让弦之介自己回雨隐村，把这个身份还是抛弃了。自己虽然答应会有空去看他而且寄生活费给他，但实在是无法回到雨隐村和他一起生活。弦之介有些悲伤，但看着羽鹤坚决的态度还是勉强答应了。

 

“那个……我走之前，你能再叫我一声哥哥吗？”弦之介露出悲伤的表情。

羽鹤为难地皱起眉头，但看了看他落寞的样子，于是开口：“哥……哥哥。”

“真弓！”弦之介激动地抱住了羽鹤，而羽鹤无可奈何地被他这么抱着。

 

“我爱罗，看来羽鹤真的是那个名叫今出川真弓的忍者。”勘九郎把资料递给了我爱罗。

“可是……可是她说她什么也不记得了。”我爱罗翻阅着资料，露出忧伤的神情，难道这么多年来的交际都只是幻影吗？

“你不要被她骗了，我爱罗！”勘九郎很生气地说着，“要知道像她这种类型的忍者最会用花言巧语欺骗别人，她自知打不过你，所以就潜伏在你身边窃取资料，你发现的那些档案不就说明了这一切吗？幸好你还没有继续接近她，要不然都不知道会发生什么事情。”

“可是她要管理这么大的公司，还主动提出来要保持距离。”我爱罗还是觉得不太对劲。

“你就不要再替她说话了！她这招就是欲擒故纵！”勘九郎说，“你不要以为我不知道，你明明这么久都在暗中监视她。我看你最好马上忘掉她，知道吗？！”

我爱罗叹了一口气，然而这时候风影室的门被一下子推开了——

“什么事情不敲门？”勘九郎生气地说，一看没想到是自己的弟子天城。

“大……大事不好了，”天城气喘吁吁地说，“羽鹤姐被海老藏的手下影介捉走了，说是私通他国。”


	14. 转机

“风影大人，勘九郎大人，你们快去救救羽鹤姐啊！”  
天城看见两个人都意外沉默了，实在是非常奇怪。说实话羽鹤对砂隐村的忍者们一向非常好，在运货途中经常会犒劳忍者们，时不时也会带些好吃的去各家各户。天城又因为年轻，非常喜欢羽鹤。他一直知道我爱罗和羽鹤非常要好，甚至在内心默默地祝福他们。但现在我爱罗和勘九郎都悄然无声，让他又急又气。

“风影大人，您这是怎么了？您不愿意救羽鹤姐吗？”天城大声地说，“我……我听他们说……”

“冷静一点，天城。”勘九郎摁住了他的肩膀，“你先说说发生什么事情了。”

“我……我就是听说不知道发生了什么事情，两国大名形势很紧张，于是海老藏说是羽鹤姐的事情，把她捉住了要斩首平息两国之间的纠纷呢……”

斩首……？一想到羽鹤会死掉，我爱罗倒吸了一口冷气。那只温热的手会变得冰凉……？即使勘九郎摁住他，但他还是一言不发地站了起来，取下了一旁的风影长袍。

“现在……现在只有风影大人能救羽鹤了！”

 

“你们……你们这群落后的野蛮人！”羽鹤拼命敲打着铁栅栏，“无缘无故把我抓起来，难道没有一点王法了吗？我……我要律师！我要见风影！！”

“闭嘴吧，风影哪是你可以见的？”看守的忍者恶狠狠地说，“你还是老实一点，否则我一鞭子抽下去你皮开肉绽。”

羽鹤气鼓鼓地住了嘴，没想到自己本本分分做生意，到头来居然落的这个地步。自己虽然对这个世界没什么依恋，但是就这么死掉也太窝囊了。

就在这时候，一个声音从她头顶响了起来——“打开牢门”。羽鹤抬头一看，是那个部族的首领海老藏。她心里不禁泛起嘀咕，然而打开牢门的那一刻一个忍者就押着她出来直接让她跪在了地上——

“砍了她的头。”海老藏波澜不惊地说，而羽鹤大惊失色，看来忍者手上的刀就要落下来了：“诶？！等等——！你至少让我知道——”

海老藏看起来不留给她任何说话的余地，羽鹤绝望地闭上眼睛——前世种种的一切在她脑海里浮现，还要今生的砂隐村历历在目——

 

“噹——”  
一声尖锐的金属变形的声音响起，刀被弹开了。羽鹤慌张地睁开眼睛，发觉一层沙子附在自己的脖子上面，弹开了刀刃。同时那个忍者也被沙子仅仅地束缚住，没办法动弹。海老藏已然变了脸色，但片刻之后又恢复了笑眯眯的样子，转过头：“风影大人。”

“前辈，我想无论是怎样的大罪，都应该由我本人亲自处理吧，”我爱罗冷漠地盯着海老藏，也没有去看羽鹤一眼，“您私自行刑，恐怕不好。”

“嘿，我说风影大人怎么大驾光临了，地牢脏乱恐怕您真的不便入内了呀。”海老藏还是一副笑里藏刀的模样，“此人证据确凿，私通雨之国的叛军，给他们提供军火。现在火之国的大名非常生气，我也是为了国家才好。”

一听到这些，羽鹤不由得生气地大叫：“我……我没有！我只是卖给他们耕种所用的器械而已！根本没有什么军火！”

“我们已经搜查出来了，证据确凿。”海老藏冷淡地瞥了羽鹤一眼，“而且风影大人不会不知道，此人真实身份是雨隐村的忍者吧，于公于私都应该立即处决她。”

“不……”

“闭嘴！”我爱罗的声音让羽鹤吓得噤了声，她从未见过我爱罗如此冷漠无情的模样，“这里容不得你说话。”我爱罗的视线至始至终都没有落在她身上：“前辈，我想这件事情还不由得如此操之过急，等到火之国的大名和风之国的大名集中开会，再在会议上把她交出去也不迟。”

海老藏细细地观察了我爱罗一番，想了想沉了口气：“好吧，那就照风影大人这么说的吧。”

羽鹤被再度丢入牢里，看着所有人的身影都消失了。

 

“羽鹤姐，你就吃一点吧——”天城偷偷进了牢里带了食物给她，但是羽鹤说什么也不吃，“羽鹤姐，你都一天没吃饭了，风影大人一定会救你出去的。”

但是羽鹤还是摇了摇头，事关两个大国，她都不确定我爱罗会不会相信她。而且她甚至都不能确定这具身体在之前是不是个好人，会不会已经是满手血腥了。倘若她真的是个杀人犯，那落到这个地步，也没什么好说的了。  
本来来到这个世界就纯属意外，羽鹤就毫无挂念。她一昧地投入工作中，曾经希望能够在这个世界上留下一点自己的痕迹……然而，她迷迷糊糊地快要睡过去，脑海里浮现着她此生唯一心存悸动的那个人——那个模糊的红发少年。她觉得自己太过于可笑，对陌生世界的人动了真的感情。

 

三天后的会议在川之国如期进行，羽鹤也被戴上手铐抵达了那里。我爱罗正襟危坐，身旁只带了天城一人，让木叶的火影卡卡西有点奇怪：“风影……你的侍从呢？”

“我不在的时候他需要在风之国替我执行公务。”我爱罗回答着，“火影，我们不要闲聊了，来核对问题吧。”

卡卡西看着我爱罗这个严肃的样子，只好投入了工作。

 

海老藏内心其实还蛮担心勘九郎的，毕竟我爱罗一直让勘九郎呆在身边。他通知其他人去探查，勘九郎的确是好好地坐在风影室里，他也就暂且放心了。

毕竟只是一个普通女孩，海老藏心想，风影看起来也不会有什么舍不得的。

 

火之国的大名圆市休尚在壮年，不过风之国的大名源正成已经垂垂老矣，因此带着两个儿子在帷幕后端坐着。

火影卡卡西和风影我爱罗跪在一旁，门外才是护卫和其他家臣。我爱罗冷静地等待着时机、分析着状况，事实上圆市休头脑清晰，拎得清孰轻孰重。他并没有这么在意羽鹤的事情，更在意的是两国在雨之国的事情上的合作和纷争。显然，这么多年来对雨之国的争抢到头来也没有太多意义，反而雨之国对两国的仇恨加深，山贼的骚扰肆意不绝。

相反，源正成却插科打诨，想用羽鹤的事情来搪塞火之国，再借机继续对雨之国施压。我爱罗内心焦急，汗水都打湿了后背，只求勘九郎赶快把他交代的事情办好。

“圆先生，”源正成咳嗽了两声，勉强抬起头，“其实我们已经抓住了那个雨之国的妖女，就是她……”

源正成咳嗽之际，我爱罗鼓起勇气开口道：“我来替大名说明吧，是风间羽鹤此人未经许可贩卖农耕器械到了雨之国，才引起了现在的骚动。”

源正成愣住了，没想到风影会突然说这么一出。我爱罗只能说是孤注一掷了，倘若源正成亲口承认羽鹤是雨之国的忍者，就算是事后澄清羽鹤的罪名也是要杀了她遮丑的。

“风影，何出此言啊？”源正成还没反应过来的时候，圆市休接过了他的话。

卡卡西看着我爱罗的举动简直吓了一跳，他真的是命都不要一样地继续说着：“是的，我已经查明，是有人假借风间羽鹤的名义贩卖军火，并且把雨之国忍者的身份误安在她的头上。这样既可以挑拨风之国与火之国的关系，又可以把责任全推卸到雨之国身上。

而未经许可贩卖农耕器械，也是因为羽鹤中了敌人的诡计，误以为我回信许可了这件事情。”

“那么……你的证据在哪里？”源正成皱着眉头，碍于火之国大名在这只好这样说着。

“这个……”我爱罗紧张到不敢呼吸，然而此时传出了敲门声——“失礼了，大名。”勘九郎手持卷轴突然拉开门，同时带进来的还有被五花大绑的今出川弦之介。

“大名请看。”勘九郎的出现总算是让我爱罗松了一口气，原来我爱罗早已经料到同样监视羽鹤的海老藏可能和这件事情有关系，让勘九郎抢先一步去抓人了。雨之国的商人器虽然被灭口，但弦之介从砂隐村出去的时候就被勘九郎的人紧急救下了。而风影室里的勘九郎不过是一具傀儡，这才蒙骗了海老藏。此刻楼下的海老藏听闻勘九郎出现了的消息就大惊失色，想要逃走却被天城堵住了去路。

人证物证俱在，源正成气得扔下卷轴，但一阵猛烈地咳嗽让众人都沉默了。  
“我爱罗啊……”源正成缓过气之后恼火地说，“海老藏也真的是老了……”

“前辈为砂隐村奉献了一生。”我爱罗简短的话，却相当于判了海老藏死刑。

卡卡西看着这一场闹剧，感叹我爱罗早已经不是那个单纯的孩子了，这一点鸣人相较于他恐怕是落后一大截了。然而虽然如此，圆市休依然有种被耍了的感觉，有些恼火地折起扇子：“但是恐怕这风间羽鹤，想要贩卖器械的主意不是她自己出的吧。”

“这个绝对……”

“那大名大人亲自见见这个风间羽鹤如何。”

一声清凉的嗓音打断了所有人的思路，声音是从帷幕后面传来的。

“明濑，不许插嘴。”源正成生气地说道，刚刚提议的这个人正是源正成的大儿子，下一任风之国的大名源明濑。

“父亲大人，儿子也只是很想见见这个风间羽鹤。”源明濑走上前，对两位大名行了个礼，“其实我原先就听过这个名字，她的确是个游历在各国的商人，我也想听听她的说法。”

源正成正要生气，但圆市休制止了他：“源老先生，公子说的也有几分道理，就让这个风间羽鹤上来吧。”

我爱罗无可奈何，对勘九郎使了个眼色。不一会虚弱的羽鹤就被扶了上来，我爱罗无法移开自己担忧的视线。同时他没注意到，源明濑也饶有兴趣地盯着羽鹤。

“你就是风间羽鹤？”圆市休问。

“是的，”羽鹤跪在两位影中间，“小女子风间羽鹤。”


	15. 名为“嫉妒”的心痛

“你之前的冤屈风影已经帮你洗刷了，但这贩卖器械你是怎么想的？”圆市休直截了当地问道。

“禀告大名大人，所谓农业是立国之本：农业发达，大家填饱了肚子，自然不会闹事。我此举一是发觉雨之国境内贫乏，百姓饥饿迫不得已当山贼流寇，扰乱邻国，因此想借此从根源上平息动乱。二是……看在雨之国长年战乱，民众家中劳动力皆死，仅剩老弱妇孺，实在是可怜。”

羽鹤的话明显深思熟虑，于情于理把事情都解释清楚，一时让人没了反击的地方。我爱罗内心庆幸羽鹤还是如此聪明，瞥见源明濑也把视线留在羽鹤身上，十分古怪。

“哼，妇人之仁，”源正成微微一怒，“你可知道养肥了那些雨之国的流寇，更让他们有可乘之机来进攻我们？”

“大名大人，非也。”羽鹤冷静沉稳，但这样冒犯的话还是让我爱罗捏了一把汗，“雨之国今非昔比，晓、山椒鱼半藏皆已覆灭，上层高手如此，下层年青人也大多数战死沙场。而当下火之国与风之国结盟，有火影神威卡卡西、风影沙瀑我爱罗坐镇，再加上仙人体漩涡鸣人，足以威慑整个雨之国。而且我此举，也是为了两位大人能真正掌握雨之国。”

之前的话语显然已经证明了羽鹤的实力，两位大名都忍不住听信了她的话。而圆市休也说：“那你接着说下去。”

“雨之国地属交通要道，本是连接六个国家的重要驿站，只是无奈多年国家内乱。然而，无论是山椒鱼半藏还是晓，使用武力统治整个国家的计策都没有成功，这其中的原因就是雨之国经济基础弱，居民连肚子都填不饱，更不要谈和平和发展。而我想资助此国的农业建设，这风之国的器械是其中一项，另一项是火之国的人力。

器械等于技术，等于思维模式。我答应免费给雨之国提供农耕器械，但并不意味着这是一项慈善，相反我认为它是一项投资：后期的维修、更新换代，包括使用何种类型器械的习惯都在现在定型了，而这些器械的成本和未来机械用具的购买费用相比只是九牛一毛。

而农业的兴起依然需要大量劳动力，我从火之国招募了许多技术工人和农民，也相当于把火之国的思想带进来了。而且雨之国缺少男丁，两国的通婚也可以逐渐化解国家之间的矛盾，从而达到慢慢同化雨之国的目的。”

 

一番话下来，连我爱罗都惊叹羽鹤居然能做到这样的地步，而圆市休也笑了起来：“没想到你年纪轻轻，就能看到这么远的地方了。”

“大名大人过奖了。”

“那你觉得未来应该怎么样做呢？”源明濑着急地插了句话，明显是勾起了兴趣非常期待羽鹤能回答什么，羽鹤稍微顿了顿：“那……请恕小女子无力，我认为首先做的是让雨之国选出自己的首领。”

“噢？”虽然圆市休和源正成都不悦，但源明濑依然期待地让她继续讲下去。

“我明白两位大名大人的意思，但是他们自己的首领并不代表——不能效忠于我们两国。”

这下在场所有人都明白了，在雨之国立一个让自己人的首领，但暗中还是效忠于风、火两国，这样的话可以长期把雨之国变成两国的附属，又明面上解决了领土割据的纷争。

“啪——啪啪啪！”鼓起掌的是源明濑，他也随之哈哈大笑。虽然源正成一副无可奈何的样子，但是圆市休明显表情轻松。“没想到小小的砂隐村还卧虎藏龙啊！竟然有如此有才的女子，我源明濑今天也算是开了眼了。”

“小女子愚笨，源公子过奖了。”羽鹤实际上也非常紧张，生怕一句话说错会惹来杀身之祸，然而源明濑的风趣似乎化解了这一切，她总算可以放下悬着的心了。

大名示意影们带着羽鹤下去，我爱罗挽起羽鹤的手臂的时候才发觉她已经跪得腿软了，忧心忡忡地让她扶着自己勉强才走了下去。“我……我没事。”出了门，羽鹤战战兢兢地说着，努力自己站直起来。我爱罗紧紧搀扶着她的手，看着她额头上的薄汗出了一层又一层，面色惨白得不像样子。

 

“羽鹤……”  
痛处从内心深处传来，我爱罗强忍着抱起她的冲动，欲言又止。勘九郎想上去帮忙，但被卡卡西拦住了，两个人心领神会，在身后静静看着羽鹤虚弱地半倚在我爱罗身旁。

噗通、噗通——另一边传来微弱的心跳，与上次的环境实在是太不一样了。这次羽鹤离自己更近，但她的手冰凉得可怕，身体也毫无力气。他回想着过往的种种，竟然有一种怨恨过去的自己如此怯懦和提防。这个聪明、善良、伶牙俐齿的女子，明明早已在自己心里有了一席之地。当她受到折磨，自己的心也跟着揪了起来……

突然羽鹤走路不稳，向前跌倒。我爱罗惊讶着回过神来，刚想挽住羽鹤她却被另一个人搀扶住了。

“呃……你是……源公子？”羽鹤抬起头，发觉自己的左胳膊被源明濑拉起，顺势整个人都跌进了源明濑的怀里。然而她的右手还紧紧牵着我爱罗，我爱罗沉下脸：“不好意思，源公子，羽鹤她身体不适，我先带她离开了。”

“哎呀——”源明濑笑着直接将羽鹤的右手拽过来，我爱罗震惊地脱了手，看见面前的源明濑明目张胆地就把羽鹤整个人揽进了自己怀里：“风间羽鹤，你要不要做我的妾？”

 

“呃？”羽鹤眉毛一皱，不可思议的眼神盯着源明濑，顿时忘了礼仪和尊卑，只是想脱开他的束缚，“源公子，你在说什么……？”

“我很满意你的才华，可惜你是个女子不能做我的家臣。”源明濑笑着盯着羽鹤，“不过你还算相貌端正，所以你能做我的妾吧，不过你身份肯定和其他人不一样。你可以和我的家臣一起商讨政事哦，等到我当了大名你也可以帮助我处理政务。你想开水渠、通运河，就由你说的办。你想推广你的种植方法，全国都用你的方法。你的商队有什么不方便的地方，我都给你开特许令。”

羽鹤真的是目瞪口呆了，这个人到底是在说什么？突然一下子让我做他的妾……？不，等等，只是因为看上我的才华吗？羽鹤又累又饿，现在遇到他稀里糊涂说这一大堆话，满脑子成了浆糊。我爱罗不悦地拉了拉她的衣袖，示意她先走为妙。

“你很有想法呀，为什么不施展自己的才华呢？”源明濑继续说，“女子是不能当家臣的，所以你真的想做一番事业，我绝对会让你成为名留青史的源夫人，而且我长相也不算难看，我也会好好对待你的，怎么样？”

什……什么？不过仔细一想羽鹤感觉他的意见的确也是很诱人了，下一任大名的妻子与权臣……不，我不想陷入什么宫廷政治的事情。羽鹤回忆着自己曾经看过的纸牌屋美剧，感觉真的很恐怖……而且，而且这个源公子，怎么看都像是……

 

“源公子，这个实在是……”  
“等等，我爱罗。”羽鹤打起精神，拦住了我爱罗的话。然而她转过头去确是看见了我爱罗最丰富的表情，她吸了一口凉气，回过头认真地说，“抱歉，源公子，恕我拒绝——”

“你为什么想要拒绝……？”源明濑表情困惑不解。

“因为……因为我不擅长和人打交道，政治方面的事情更是——”羽鹤趁机拉了拉我爱罗，才发觉他总算是回魂了，“我爱罗，我们走了……”

在风影专属的砂云飞速把两人运走之后，我爱罗才意识到原来心痛也是有不同种类的，当然他可能很久以后才知道那其实是名为“嫉妒”的心痛。


	16. 释怀

出乎意料的是，我爱罗并没有让羽鹤直接回到砂隐村，而是一出去就交给了自己的小舅子鹿丸。即使羽鹤一脸懵逼，但我爱罗看见鹿丸的那一刻才总算是放下心松开了羽鹤的手，让她先回去木叶住一段时间。

羽鹤内心也是明白的，现在海老藏的阴谋被揭穿，身为风影的我爱罗当务之急是回到村子里摆平海老藏的势力。这些羽鹤也不好多说，只是冲着我爱罗笑了笑表示自己没事。我爱罗叹了口气，低声询问羽鹤要不要把天城留在她的身边保护她，羽鹤摇了摇头。

鹿丸在一边没吭声，等到我爱罗的身影消失这个倔强的少女才半跪着倒在地上，自己早有预料地扶住了她。说实话一开始接到我爱罗的消息的时候他还觉得麻烦，但刚才两个人亲密的举动让他隐约嗅出了八卦的气息——嗯，手鞠也会乐意看到的。

 

羽鹤在鹿丸家休养了不过三天，身体好了一些就出去勘察自家的店铺了。期间手鞠想要打听一点什么消息，羽鹤就是一问三不知，让手鞠差点气死。最后鹿代在鹿丸的暗示下扭扭捏捏地拉住羽鹤的手要和姐姐一起玩，让羽鹤好生喜欢。这下在爸爸的指点下鹿代总算是好好完成了任务，等待着未来干脆地叫一声“舅妈”呢。

然而羽鹤这边真的是啥也没发生，但木叶的八卦分明传得越来越凶猛，连一向寡言的雏田都微笑着凑过来问：“你在和风影交往吗？”“没有，真的没有。”羽鹤叹了口气，自己好不容易捡回一条命哪有心思想这些啊，而且这些人为什么总是这么八卦呢，一个风影，下一任风影的继承人，怎么看怎么不会和一个忍者都不是的女子交往吧。羽鹤笃定了这个念头，根本没把那些流言蜚语放在心上。

两周后我爱罗亲自来到木叶接走羽鹤，见到第一面就拍了拍羽鹤的脸，说了句“嗯不错，手鞠把你喂胖了”。羽鹤下一秒就气鼓鼓地想打人，但又看到一脸波澜不惊的风影大人强到离谱，收了手表示还不是砂隐村的伙食太差。我爱罗还想说什么结果发觉背后一堆人面露微笑地围观着，不动声色地拉起羽鹤的手表示伙食太差也要回去了。羽鹤点了点头，心里已经开始盘算下个季度的投资目标了，殊不知背后一群人老泪纵横，表示有朝一日能看到风影给他们吃狗粮真的是老天开眼了。

由于“病号”的特殊地位，我爱罗还时不时让羽鹤坐在他的砂云上。看来当忍者还有这样的好处，羽鹤迎风微醺，眯起了眼睛。

 

回到了砂隐村，我爱罗还特意把羽鹤送到公寓门口。羽鹤这时真的有点窘迫了，毕竟打开门的话家徒四壁，客厅里连张沙发都没有，怎么好意思请我爱罗做客呢？但是我爱罗站在她身后一动不动，羽鹤叹了口气，只好打开了门——

她惊呆了，房间里面居然放了一张崭新的沙发，对面还有电视柜和电视。走进去之后，她发觉厨房里的厨具一应俱全，连抽油烟机和洗碗机都备好了。还有就是卧室里除了床，一个大衣柜出现在旁边，甚至衣服们都被整整齐齐地挂好了。相对于羽鹤的吃惊，我爱罗倒是毫不惊讶：“怎么样，喜欢吗？我不知道你喜欢什么样的风格，所以都买的是很简单的款式。”

“我……我不能收你的东西……”羽鹤第一反应是这个，但我爱罗只是嘴角微微弯了弯：“不，这一次能化解两国之间的危机都是多亏了你。相对于你做的事情，我做的真的不值一提。”说罢我爱罗关上了门，像是客人一样规规矩矩地脱了鞋，走到客厅还捧起了放在茶几上的那盆仙人掌。

羽鹤真的是脑子都转不过来了，她一向对外物没有什么留恋，也不愿意真的在异世界建一个家，但是我爱罗——我爱罗居然强行塞给她了，还拿了一个冠冕堂皇，羽鹤自己拒绝不了的要求。羽鹤手足无措地看着我爱罗细心察看着那盆仙人掌，还拿起水壶喷了几下——啊，自己心慌意乱地钻进了厨房，看到了崭新的茶壶冲洗了一遍在柜子里果然还摸到了茶叶。这下，羽鹤无可奈何地端着两杯茶出来了，我爱罗望着她笑了笑。

我爱罗还是一如既往地绅士，接过茶以后吹了吹小口小口地抿着。羽鹤望着他好像从来没这样仔细看过他——我爱罗的样子果然是很英俊的，赤发白肌，让女孩子都有几分羡慕。羽鹤坐在他的身边，却恍若隔世——曾经好像也有这样的场景，她心里想，无意中联想到了上一次我爱罗出现在家里的场景。

“那个……谢谢你救了我……”

羽鹤的开口总算是打破了沉默，我爱罗放下茶杯，望着紧张的羽鹤——她不知道自己怎么突然不敢看我爱罗的眼睛了，他的眼神总是非常单纯。

“谢谢你为我置办家具……”羽鹤感觉到脸颊发烫，而这时候我爱罗把手在了她的手上。

这一下，双手再次交叠在一起，羽鹤能感受到我爱罗的体温一点一点地传过来——慌乱之下她下意识抽回了自己的手，我爱罗瞳孔微张，惊讶地才意识到自己做了些什么，也把手收了回来。

“啊……不是……”又一次陷入沉默，羽鹤慌乱地想着，自己曾经巧舌如簧的嘴却变得结结巴巴的，还好这时候大脑还没停下运转，羽鹤突然想到：“我爱罗，你是怎么知道我被诬陷了呢？”

“噢，是因为海老藏一直在监视你……”我爱罗话音刚落，就好像感觉说错了什么，而羽鹤也愣了一下，她立即意识到我爱罗能够掌握海老藏的行动并不是因为他提防海老藏。恰恰相反，是因为他也在监视羽鹤，所以才留意到了这点。

我爱罗轻易地看穿了她的顾虑，温柔关切地望着她：“别担心，我一直是很相信你的……”

羽鹤知道这不是他的真心话。

“不过我的确有些好奇……”我爱罗站了起来，看向羽鹤原本的那排书架——上面依然摆放着整整齐齐的笔记和书籍，包括那些关于晓组织和宇智波家族的记录，“你怎么对这些事情这么感兴趣？”

羽鹤自然是明白了我爱罗的意思，然而现在我爱罗诚然是她的救命恩人，而且一直以来坚定地信任着她……即使我爱罗身居风影高位，羽鹤也逐渐卸下了心防，不再去逃避自己的内心。

“其实，我有事情一直没有告诉你……”

我爱罗打起精神洗耳恭听。

“我其实是别的世界穿越过来的人。”

 

“呃？”  
我爱罗千算万算，怎么也没想到羽鹤居然会说出这种话。像是什么用失忆隐瞒过去的事情啊，真实身份其实是什么叛忍啊、或者是有国仇家恨，他都给自己打了预防针要坦然接受羽鹤的一切了。然而她现在说的话，让我爱罗真的很担心羽鹤是不是饿傻了。

“我说的是真的！我——我在四年前都根本不是这个世界的人，然后不知道怎么就来到这里了——当然我的身体好像也是砂隐村的居民吧，”羽鹤挠了挠头发，“所以我从来没有接触过这些忍术啊之类的事情，我就想多了解一下这个世界……你不会不信我吧，我爱罗？”

看着羽鹤真诚的眼神，但再联想一下羽鹤与这世界所有人都截然不同的价值观——我爱罗勉强让自己相信了羽鹤所说的话，毕竟他曾经听过鸣人说他和小樱无意中被斑带去过一个全然相反的世界，虽然当然大家以为是幻术，但现在看来可能真的是另一个世界。

原来这世界上还有其他的世界吗？我爱罗这样想着，他点了点头，看到羽鹤轻松的笑脸之后情不自禁地开口：“你可以给你讲一讲你的世界的事情吗？”

“我的世界没有查克拉哦，”羽鹤这样说着，“所以也没有像你们这样超能力的人……不过我们的漫画倒是也有描述超能力者，像是什么超人和神奇女侠什么的……”

“超能力……？”我爱罗吃力地理解着羽鹤的话。

“我先和你说我们世界发展的历史吧，这是个很长的故事了，首先——我们那边，人类是通过物种进化一步一步形成的……”

 

等两个人都肚子饿的咕咕叫，我爱罗才依依不舍地停下决定带羽鹤先出去吃饭。本来他还偷偷让人在冰箱了准备好了果蔬准备一展身手的，结果没想到听得太入迷不仅错过了做饭的时候，还错过了吃饭的饭店了。窗外天早已经漆黑，我爱罗边走还边回忆着羽鹤所描述的那个神奇的世界——国家、政府、军队……各种繁复的体系比这个忍者世界的确要复杂的多，羽鹤所描绘的那种福利体系也令人称奇。同时更不要说是全球互通的网络通讯，以及追赶时尚的奢侈品和艺术品，这的确是一个真真正正存在的世界而并不只是凭借一个人想象得出来的。

当然在餐厅里，羽鹤依然在孜孜不倦地说着自己的世界的各种细节，我爱罗也听得津津有味，甚至想去那个有趣的世界逛一逛了。

然而谁也没去过其他的世界，即使是宇智波家族的空间忍术也做不到。我爱罗这才明白了羽鹤之前如此之久的封闭自己到底是因为什么——因为这里不是她的家，她不愿意产生过多的留念。

但现在这里可以成为她的家了。我爱罗心里想着，她的过去不再重要，但她此生已经是砂隐村的一员了。


	17. 风影大人的忧虑

清晨，风影室里就人影攒动。众所周知，风影我爱罗一向是勤勤恳恳，晚睡早起，每天都辛勤努力处理政务，比前几任的风影都要努力。  
与此同时，风影的一众护卫也得跟着早起。勘九郎打着哈欠走在走廊里，看着天城也半睡半醒地抱着一堆文件向他打招呼。哎，我爱罗也太勤奋了。勘九郎不满地想，整个砂隐村就属他和我爱罗起的最早，因为这个较真的弟弟总是会起床之后把自己也拎起来。

如果——有个人也赖床，他肯定就不会起得这么早了吧。勘九郎动起了坏脑筋，屁颠屁颠小跑进了风影室，我爱罗已经认认真真在批改文件了。

“我爱罗，你什么时候和羽鹤告白？”勘九郎跑到我爱罗身边嬉皮笑脸地问，后者听了之后笔停了停，头也没抬就说了一句：“过几天吧。”

天哪，自己那个闷骚害羞的弟弟居然这么坦坦荡荡地说出这种话？勘九郎下巴都要掉下来了：“我爱罗，你是不是脑子烧坏了？”

“上班时间别说这些了，”我爱罗瞥了他一眼，“我和羽鹤彼此都有好感，这种水到渠成的事情我已经不打算再逃避了，而你也别操心这种事情了。”

说罢我爱罗把一沓文件递给他，让他给联络部送去。

 

“所以说我爱罗也变化太大了吧——”勘九郎十分无语地和天城唠唠叨叨地说着，“他居然从一个榆木脑子升级到处变不惊的情圣，也真是稀奇。”

“不过，其实想想也很符合风影大人的作风呢，”天城听着他的话回答道，“风影大人当初也是去过木叶之后就很坚定地转变了自己的想法，而且一直孜孜不倦很努力地去做……这么说来的话，那就是风影大人一向是开窍慢，一开窍就转变极大。”

天城这么分析还真是有点道理，勘九郎心想，只是不知道羽鹤倘若真的以女主人的身份进了家门，能不能打理好这个家……？要知道羽鹤可是有一个大公司要运作，不是一般人，而连手鞠结婚之后都变成了贤惠的家庭主妇……

然而天城看着勘九郎苦恼的样子，却忍不住嘀嘀咕咕另外一件事情了：“其实吧……勘九郎大人，我最近听说一些谣传……”

“什么？”

“就是说如果羽鹤真的和风影大人结婚的话，生下来的孩子会使用不了忍术的。”

勘九郎听天城这么说，也知道砂隐村的高层们担心的也不无道理。毕竟羽鹤是个普通人而不是个忍者，所有人都不希望堂堂风影和一个普通女子结婚的。

不过勘九郎还是笑着摸了摸天城的头：“不用管那些谣言，我爱罗自有考虑的。”

 

相比之下，我爱罗一直很有自信。他虽然早早上班，但下班还是很准时的。把收尾的工作交给马基之后，我爱罗边走边想着今天应该做一些什么——要不要买一束花呢？还是算了吧，羽鹤应该不喜欢这些华而不实的东西。还是照常带她去吃点东西好了。

他走到了羽鹤公司的办公楼里，里面行色匆匆的人注意到了总是出现的风影，很自然地和他打了招呼。我爱罗分别都点了点头，然后走到前台，员工说羽鹤正在顶层的实验室里和远野先生一起看最新研发的产品。我爱罗抬头看了看偌大的中庭，两台升降机正挤满了人。于是我爱罗用沙子拖着自己直接飞到了顶层。

开门的时候羽鹤和远野佑助不知道在围着一台什么东西激动着，看到我爱罗一来羽鹤就兴奋地招呼着他：“快过来，我爱罗。”

我爱罗好奇地走过去，发觉远野手中的放映机可以播放着流畅的画面，不像是之前那样仅仅是有一张一张的定格画片。

“看——这就是放映机！”羽鹤开心地说，但我爱罗看起来一点反应都没有，“我们以后可以看电影啦！”

“什么是电影？”我爱罗问。

“就是我之前和你说过的，我的世界里的可以动起来的那些画片呀！”羽鹤试图启发我爱罗的记忆，“你看，只要画面动起来，我们就可以编故事电影然后让大家来看了。”

“倒还是蛮新鲜的吧，”我爱罗望着那滚动的场景，“忍术也可以做得到啊。”

“不不，电影可是突破了忍术的局限！”羽鹤说，“有了放映机，无论会不会忍术，所有人都可以看电影了，然后拍的好的影片就可以吸引全世界的人来看！到那时候全世界都期待着一部片子上映，只要有放映机的地方就有电影——”

看着羽鹤滔滔不绝地说着，我爱罗望着她，多少也感受到了那份激情。不过他细心地注意到羽鹤今天带了一条简约大方的钻石项链，衬得她非常优雅好看。

“羽鹤，你的项链很配你呢。”我爱罗微笑着说，却没想到羽鹤的笑容一下子僵住了——

“什么，这不是……等等，我知道了！”我爱罗还没意识到发生了什么，羽鹤就三下五除二把项链摘下来，吹了声口哨招呼公司的邮递鹰飞上来。

“怎……怎么回事？”我爱罗看着羽鹤麻利地把那条项链打包好，飞快地塞进鹰的箱包里招呼它走了。

“有人匿名给我送礼物，我还以为是你送的呢。”羽鹤瞥着别处，才支支吾吾地说。

 

不是我送的，怎么会……我爱罗迷糊了半天，才想起来一个人——

啊、源明濑。

 

计划之中的甜蜜晚餐变成了尴尬的工作会谈，我爱罗的自信直接降到了低谷。不过等到他独自晃晃悠悠地回到家的时候他才发觉——他究竟是为何这么自信？明明自己从来没有任何追求羽鹤的实质行动，他就笃定羽鹤一定会和他在一起吗？我爱罗郁闷地心想，自己原计划在晚餐上说出“我们在一起吧”这种话，实在是太低级了……

于是勘九郎在和朋友喝酒回到家看到的是一个乱七八糟翻箱倒柜的家，差点以为进来贼了，结果在一个抽屉前面看到了用沙子把自己封起来的我爱罗：“你怎么了……告白被拒绝了？”

“不是，我找不到存款。”我爱罗微弱的声音从里面传出来，勘九郎无可奈何地想上次见到这个状态大概还是我爱罗6、7岁的时候吧。

“啊？我钱包里还有点……”

“我想给羽鹤买——买点东西，”沙子里露出了一块，我爱罗探出头，“我看了静寂的杂志，有一款卡X亚的玫瑰金圆形吊坠很好看，但是要一万两……”

勘九郎咽了咽口水，艰难地坐在了榻榻米上：

“我爱罗啊，咱们家的钱都被你当初拿去给羽鹤的公司投资了。”

 

我爱罗沉默地封上了自己的沙球。

“羽鹤不会在意这些的，她自己这么有钱从来不给自己买首饰呀。”勘九郎说，“我听天城说，上次他们公司光卖牛奶和乳酪就赚了砂隐村半年的预算，真的……我爱罗，你怎么突然在意这个。”

大概是因为危机感吧，我爱罗默默心想，但是他还是要坚信自己和羽鹤这么长时间的感情的。

“对了，我爱罗，大名说要派使者来村子里巡视，使者是他的大公子源明濑。”

我爱罗冷漠地决定不出来了。


	18. 风影大人的幸福~

不过很显然有一个万全之策——调虎离山。  
“羽鹤，我这里有雷之国温泉旅行的套票，你下个星期去休假吧。”我爱罗摆出最温柔的笑容。

可羽鹤皱起了眉：“你……你怎么突然说这个？啊——我明白了，你放假是吗？那我们一起去？”

看着羽鹤欣喜若狂地接过套票，我爱罗的心里在滴血。自己也想走啊，可是大名使者来访，风影怎么能不坐镇呢？

“我就不去了，你一个人去吧。”我爱罗说。

“噢，那我就不去了。”羽鹤啪一下把票扣在他手上，“反正我也不想去。”

 

这个计谋明显起了反效果，羽鹤明显怀疑他是在故意把她引开。

“你得说清楚，我爱罗——”羽鹤第一次不上班堵在风影室里等着我爱罗，“你到底是瞒着我什么事情……”

我爱罗看到羽鹤的那一刻就僵硬了，想着再不济羽鹤也呆在自己公司里闭门不出，结果没想到居然冠冕堂皇地坐在风影室的椅子上还洋洋得意地等着自己，一旁的天城还唯唯诺诺地表示管不了管不了。结果——没等我爱罗反应过来，一个声音就从他的背后传来：“哎呀，又见面了呢，羽鹤小姐。”

“呃……？”羽鹤惊讶地从位子上站了起来，又被来人摁回了椅子上。“别和我客气呀，羽鹤小姐。”大名的大公子源明濑笑嘻嘻地说着，“我怎么说也是怜香惜玉之人，不会让女孩子站着说话的。”

我爱罗气得在背后翻了个白眼，刚想把羽鹤拉走，源明濑就从衣袖中套出一个卷轴：“听闻风间公司最近有意开拓电影行业，我也算是父亲的使者，来给羽鹤小姐带来一样好东西。”

“唔？”羽鹤明显已经进入了源明濑的套路了，眨了眨眼睛看着对方展开那卷轴——里面白纸黑字写着是一张法令，盖上了风之国大名的印已经准备发行了。

“这……这是？”羽鹤眼睛一亮，不可思议地望着源明濑，我爱罗笃定要不是自己在一旁，羽鹤几乎要激动地上去拥抱这个登徒浪子了，“你们怎么知道我想要这个的？”

“我自然有自己的门路。”源明濑莞尔一笑，我爱罗内心想着，还不是砂隐村派去大名的直属部队做的调查吗？他也只好凑近看了看，这卷轴写的是一条文艺作品分级的法令，也就是说，规定了一些色情暴力的文艺作品只有在16岁以上的人才能看。

我爱罗心里想觉得这个简直是可笑，自己身为忍者，12岁就已经执行过B级任务。虽然自己对以前的事情感到后悔，但也深知战场上不可能不见到血腥，更不可能以命相搏，于是便说：“羽鹤，这你想得太轻而易举了，忍者的世界里孩子也要早早成年，这些事情对他们来说是小儿科的事情，更没必要分级。”

没想到羽鹤居然很认真地皱起眉头，第一次一板一眼地反驳他：“不，我爱罗！时代不同了。学习战斗的方法是一回事，但太小接触血腥残酷的事情会让孩子不懂得下手轻重，不懂得生命的珍贵。而且这个分级代表有审查制度的确立，如果说是保护自己的手段我觉得没问题，但如果是用暴力宣泄自己的情绪的话……我觉得观众一定要岁数够大、有足够分辨能力的才行。”

很好，现在我爱罗的心在滴血，羽鹤巧舌如簧的技术没想到也有用来对付自己的一天，他终于能体会到以前那些人被羽鹤气得七窍生烟的感受了。然而这时候源明濑还在羽鹤的身后激动地鼓着掌，甚至牵起了羽鹤的手温情款款地说：“羽鹤小姐，我明白您的公司是风之国的支柱，因此非常想去参观您的公司，可以带路吗？”

“没问题呀！”羽鹤满口答应，事实上羽鹤只是一提到公司的事情就会非常兴奋，然而这无疑还是给我爱罗心上再捅了一刀，用这最后的力气我爱罗还是微微举起手：“那……就让我带源公子和羽鹤一起去吧。”

“风影大人想必政务繁忙，羽鹤小姐对砂隐村也熟悉，不如让羽鹤小姐一人带我就可以了。”  
“可是，这怎么行……羽鹤她不会忍术，如果出了些什么差池……？”  
“有直属部队护航，又在砂隐村内，想必一定没什么问题。”  
“可是……”

 

“我爱罗……”羽鹤不好意思地笑了笑，揪了揪他的袖口，我爱罗顿时放松了下来。  
“我爱罗，我一个人去就行了……”羽鹤笑着，却让我爱罗说不出话来，“你和源公子一起去的话一定会吵架的……你就放心吧，我让天城也一起跟着我去。”

勘九郎看着自家弟弟目送暗恋的女人出了门，失落得沙子都飘来飘去。

 

“然后呢，这里是我们的回旋冷饮室：我们独家研发的40头奶牛可以同时挤奶的回转式挤奶设备，流水作业，工作人员都不需要移动哦——源公子，你想不想喝一点刚挤出来的牛奶，非常好喝哦。”

源明濑望着羽鹤兴致勃勃的样子，笑了笑：“先别说这个了吧，羽鹤小姐，您怎么把我送给您的项链退回来了呢。”

羽鹤脸上的神采一瞬间消失了，转而变成一副非常认真的表情：“因为我的意思已经很明确了，不是吗？”

“我是认真的，”源明濑收敛起那副虚伪的笑容，“如果你喜欢风影的话，我可以允许你嫁给风影。但是女人要是想接近朝政和内廷，至少要成为我的情人。因此你也不必住在大名府，只要时常来就可以了，这样怎么样？”

羽鹤愣住了，连听到这一切的天城都大气不敢呼一声。许久，羽鹤终于开口：“啊呀，这种糜烂的风气的确在你们落后的世界做得出来呢。不过请恕我拒绝，源公子，因为我的想法已经改变了。”

“哦？”源明濑盯着羽鹤的双眸。

“如果你一年前来找我，我可能会答应吧。因为那时候我对这里没有什么眷恋，也不想把砂隐村当成家。对我而言，我只是想努力活着，证明自己的存在而已……但是现在却不一样了，”羽鹤抬起头，微笑着露出幸福的模样，“我现在已经找到了‘家’的存在，我在这里有同伴、有朋友……还有我想要安定下来的理由了。所以请恕我拒绝您的请求，我实在是没办法再做到铁石心肠，抛下这里的一切。”

源明濑的嘴角慢慢勾了起来，露出一丝酸涩的笑容：“……安定下来的理由啊，其实就还是因为风影吗……”

“我倒是敬佩您，”羽鹤眨了眨眼睛笑着说，“这世界上真的有人能抛开私情，为了自己的目标真心实意地追求伴侣呢。”

源明濑听罢，长叹了口气：  
“我，是下一任的大名。砂隐村尚还好，西边的城镇受风沙侵蚀，南边的村落海水倒灌。我父亲举国之力整治荒漠，也没取得半点功效。而他老人家身体也日渐不行——我要接过他的棒子，要开凿运河，净化海水，南水北调——我要想做明君，为国民尽力，哪有什么时间谈儿女私情？”

羽鹤听了，也免不了觉得辛酸，她的确知道源公子的真正意图，但没想到他竟然对宏图伟业是如此坚持，她也差点被感动了。不过她还是咬着牙：“如果源公子需要我的时候，我随时都愿意效力。”

“或许再也没办法了，”源明濑露出凄凉的表情，“等你嫁做人妻，自然要洗手作羹汤，远离这些纷乱了。”

羽鹤张口想说我不会，但却迟迟没说出口。

 

源明濑很快就走了，羽鹤一直送他到了村外。我爱罗这边已经气得晕乎乎了，全村的人都在传羽鹤和源公子亲密非凡，聊得投机，好似神仙眷侣。我爱罗在风影室里坐也坐不住，只好来回踱步才稍稍解气。

“天城，你回来……呃，羽鹤？”我爱罗以为天城回来报道，结果没想到推开门的是羽鹤。羽鹤看起来心情还不错，看着我爱罗的样子心里也猜出了八九分，她走了几步，看到我爱罗桌子上那张卷轴依然摊开着。她俯视着卷轴：“我爱罗，对不起。”

“嗯？”这下我爱罗不明白她在说什么了。

“我那时候不是那个意思……你小的时候不是不懂事的孩子只会用暴力宣泄……”羽鹤支支吾吾地说着，我爱罗也明白，之前羽鹤说的时候他的确是心痛了一下——但羽鹤说得事实上没错：“我明白……但你没错，我那时候的确是不懂得生命的珍贵，只会用暴力宣泄自己……”

“你内心是明白道理的，”羽鹤轻轻握住我爱罗的双手，“只是没有人给你一点希望而已。”

我爱罗轻笑着，点了点头。

“啊……对了，源公子他……？”我爱罗突然想起来那个“花花公子”，还是忍不住提了一句。  
“风影大人，您就不用提源公子啦！”天城在我爱罗身旁悄悄说，“羽鹤这一路上尽说您的事情，而且最后又拒绝了一遍他呢。”

这下，我爱罗有些不好意思了，但是羽鹤还是笑着：  
“我爱罗，我们在一起吧。”

我爱罗吃惊地看着羽鹤幸福的笑容，自己也禁不住笑了。

“闹了半天结果表白还是这么简单，没有蜡烛、没有蛋糕、没有气球、没有戒指……”  
“我爱罗，你答不答应？！”  
“我答应。”


	19. 家

羽鹤唱着小调，开心地梳着马圈里马的鬃毛。这几个月砂隐村非常和平——没错，和平！羽鹤实在是太享受这样的和平生活了，没有忍者怪力乱神的事情，没有战斗和危险……而且公司还蓬勃发展，砂隐村也因为新的种植技术有了更多的绿色树木，街道也铺上了青砖。

当然，最开心的还是几个月之前羽鹤和我爱罗正式开始交往了。在异世界能找到情投意合的另一半，稳定地生活，也不失为一件好事呢。现在羽鹤的心态已经完全改变了，如果说之前她逃避、厌世，那她现在就真真正正地把这里当做了自己的故乡，打算要好好努力。

不过羽鹤想要和我爱罗接吻的时候，他却表现得意外的害羞。“等下等下，我这是第一次亲女孩子，给我点时间准备一下……”“等下等下，结婚之后才能做这个……”天哪，难道是价值观的差异吗？羽鹤有些闷闷不乐，虽然我爱罗是东欧人的红发白肌，但看上去价值观真的很像是拘谨的亚洲人。哎，自己也没有和这么纯朴的孩子交往过呢，羽鹤心里想着。

因此非常诡异的是，我爱罗搬到了羽鹤的小公寓，但是两个人每天晚上都盖着棉被睡觉——没错，就是盖着棉被睡觉！对羽鹤来说这简直是不可思议的事情，按理说交往之后两个人都干柴烈火啃来啃去，可是我爱罗想法简直就像是80岁的老爷爷，而不是25岁的大小伙子。当自己开心地洗完澡香喷喷地躺在床上的时候，我爱罗这家伙居然穿着包的严严实实的棉质睡衣躺在另一边睡着了……羽鹤真的是百思不得其解，该不会我爱罗……性冷淡？

担忧也好像有点多余，毕竟羽鹤真的凑近他的时候，我爱罗的耳根就会以肉眼可见的速度迅速红了起来。前几天她好不容易亲上了我爱罗——感觉像是小学生之间纯洁的碰嘴唇一样，但是我爱罗就已经脸颊发烫得快要昏厥了……啊……看来调教他真的是一个漫长的过程了，羽鹤心里淡淡地忧伤着，毕竟有男朋友还吃不到真是一件痛苦的事情。

 

不过两个人在相处中，羽鹤也听我爱罗讲了很多他以前的故事——包括人柱力、尾兽、他的父母，还有他的舅舅……不得不说这些人的思想真的非常非常古板了，将小孩子当做武器来用真的是残忍了。不过好在我爱罗遇到了鸣人，真正地改变了自己的想法，让他重新想起来善良的自己。羽鹤也给我爱罗讲了很多她的世界的事情，包括小时候去沙滩玩，然后长大了以后去学校念书，以及万圣街复活节一家人在一起庆祝。

讲着讲着，羽鹤也会流下泪水。自己的父母在另一个世界还好吗？会不会担心失踪的自己？哥哥姐姐能照顾好他们吗？这时候我爱罗会把自己紧紧抱在怀里，小声安慰她。

总之，羽鹤的心算是安下来了。她往自己家里慢慢走去，想着那个空荡荡的小公寓，如今变成两个人的小家。

 

“咔哒——”诶？门没锁？羽鹤打开门，看到了玄关上放着两双鞋子：“我爱罗你回来了吗？今天带客人来了吗？”

“啊……羽鹤你回来了。”我爱罗支支吾吾的，看上去有点不对劲。羽鹤好奇地望着他，这时候我爱罗再也忍不住，从身后推出一个小男孩出来——

 

“这……这？！”羽鹤吃惊地说不出话来，她大脑飞速地转了起来，回忆起来了曾经看过的电视剧“实习医生格蕾”里马克的私生女突然找上门，让马克的女友莱克西措手不及的故事。而现在，电视中发生的一切似乎变成了现实……

“啊，羽鹤！他是三代风影的孙子，叫做新希。”我爱罗看出了羽鹤的不对劲，赶紧解释道。

吓死我了，原来不是私生子啊。羽鹤松了口气，露出微笑蹲下来看着还非常紧张的小男孩：“原来是这样……你好，我叫羽鹤，你是新希对吧，你今年几岁呀？”

“七岁。”小男孩怯生生地说着，羽鹤留心到他的身体旁边不知道为什么飞舞着少许黑色的铁砂，不过自己也不懂忍术的事情也没有提：“真乖，想喝点什么呀，姐姐家有橙汁哦。”

看着羽鹤亲切的态度，新希反而有点唯唯诺诺地，还后退了几步转头望着我爱罗了。我爱罗尴尬地笑了笑，看着一大一小两个人都望着他，只好开口：“羽鹤，其实我是打算收养这孩子。”

呃？？？羽鹤这下彻底懵逼了，电视剧里的场景再现，接下来就是吵架、和好、再吵架、再和好……

“新希的父母都已经去世了，这孩子的忍术也和我的接近，所以我想收养他顺便教导他……”

“不……不是，”羽鹤真的有点头脑爆炸了，“村里面也有孤儿院什么的吧，或者有其他年长的家庭也失去了孩子的——你是风影，年纪又轻，就算是教导他也可以当他的师父对吧，何必要……”何必要25岁就当别人的爸爸，而我也要23岁就当别人妈妈吗？羽鹤话还没说完，新希的抽泣声就越来越响亮了，身旁的黑砂也越聚越多。不行，羽鹤虽然头脑理性，但真的见不得孩子在面前哭。她没多想就紧紧抱住了新希，一边抚摸他的背一边轻声说：“别哭……别哭，我不是那个意思，我们不是不要你，新希。”

“真……真的吗？”新希噙着泪抬起头，羽鹤心疼地伸手抹掉他脸上的泪珠：“新希，只是为人父母是一件非常、非常重要的事情——我和我爱罗都太年轻了，我怕我们没办法教导好你——”

“可是……”新希又扑腾扑腾掉下眼泪来，抽泣着才把话说完，“可是村子里的其他人都怕我，只有你们不怕我……”

啊，又是像是我爱罗小时候那样的经历吗？羽鹤无可奈何地想着，真的要什么时候改变一下他们的想法了。我爱罗想要走上前来，但羽鹤一把抱起了新希走往门外走去，还转过头说：“我爱罗，在家做好饭等我们回来~我要带新希出去玩。”

“啊，羽鹤……”我爱罗看着羽鹤坚定地抱着新希离开了，却安下了心。

 

“你要不要喂它胡萝卜？”羽鹤把胡萝卜立在新希的手心，慢慢扶着他抬起手，“对，放在手心上……”

八子是一个非常健硕的马，眼神不光是凶神恶煞的，连鼻孔都恶狠狠地喷着气。新希生硬地控制着自己的铁砂不要乱飞，同时颤颤巍巍地把手中的胡萝卜递给了它。

出乎意料的是，八子小心翼翼地叼起胡萝卜，吃掉了。

“怎么样，很可爱吧？”羽鹤温柔地拍了拍它，“马这种生物一看很大很吓人，其实非常胆小心思纤细，它其实看到没有见过的东西都特别害怕呢。”

“是吗？”新希看着八子嚼着胡萝卜的样子稍微来了兴趣，旁边的马圈里还有两匹相依偎的马，样子十分可爱。

“其实它们总是在观察人呢，”羽鹤这样说着，新希瞧了一眼这些马儿，的确都是偷偷在盯着自己，“也就说是胆小鬼，因为是草食动物所以也很注重伙伴。

又胆小又纤细，非常注重伙伴的动物，一旦你和它成为好朋友以后，它就绝对不会背叛你呢。”

新希望着那些马儿，看着它们悠闲地排排站着，自己也想着上去摸一摸。这时候身后咯哒咯哒的声音响起，一匹雪白的马匹出现在两人身后。

“羽鹤小姐，诶，那位是……”牵着马的人看到新希不由得往后退了退，新希也蹙着眉想要退缩的样子，羽鹤倒是毫不介意地拉着新希往前走了过去：“新希，你想不想试着骑一下？”

新希还没反应过来，羽鹤就先翻身上了马然后把新希抱了上去。这匹马儿明显又乖巧又温柔，而且特别漂亮的漆黑眼珠眨动着在观察新来的新希。羽鹤牵起绳子驭着马儿走了几步，又小步跑了起来。没有孩子能拒绝在马上飞驰的乐趣，新希在羽鹤的怀抱里逐渐笑了起来。

“好啦，也别玩太久。”好一阵子，羽鹤把马停了下来，让旁人把新希抱了下来再下了马。刚感受到新奇事物的新希犹如遇见了宝库，大胆地抚摸着马儿，还意犹未尽地拉着羽鹤：“你教我骑马吧！我想学！”羽鹤满口答应，但是现在太晚了必须要回家。新希开心地蹦蹦跳跳走在路上，听见旁人小声议论“没想到那孩子今天表现得像是个普通孩子一样呢”“毕竟有了父母的话可能就变得听话了，我看最近风影大人也是一直把他带在身边呢”。

“我啊，其实一直很不擅长和别人对话，”羽鹤拉着新希的手，突然这么说，“说话也直，不知道怎么对付别人。不过忧虑的时候我就去养动物哦，无论是马还是牛，我都很喜欢的。因为动物是非常单纯的，绝对不会骗你。但我照顾它们的时候，我的心情就平静下来了。”

新希似懂非懂地点了点头，羽鹤看着他，继续说：“还有之前我说的那些话，只是我很担心我和我爱罗照顾不好你。你想想，我要管理公司，我爱罗要管理村子，我们可能很长很长时间回不了家，一两个月你都要自己一个人在家。我只会做三明治和沙拉，我爱罗只会做蛋包饭，如果你到了学校，可能只能吃卖的炒面面包却吃不到父母亲手做的便当。然后等到你有了心仪的女孩，我爱罗那个呆子也……”

话还没说完，新希就紧紧地抱住了她的腿：“我……我不要去别的地方，我觉得你们很好！你们会考虑我，会照顾我，不会把我当怪物看待……风影大人也很温柔，你也对我很好……把我真的当一个孩子，带我出去玩……”

“好了好了，”羽鹤看着这小家伙又要掉眼泪了，赶快抱着他拍了拍他的背，“如果你真的这么想的话，那我们就恭敬不如从命了——不过我和我爱罗都是第一次做父母，请多指教了新希。”

“嗯……”新希跟着羽鹤进了那间小小的公寓，一阵香味已经从厨房里传出来了。我爱罗穿着围裙，端着蛋包饭笑着：“看来都饿坏了吧，先去洗手吧新希。”

“好的，父亲、母亲！”

“诶……”“啊好害羞我才23岁啊……怎么能当妈……”“嗯哼，妈妈~这个称呼很相配你呢。”“我是青春美少女，我是23岁的青春美少女——我爱罗，不要得寸进尺！诶诶你——”

新希飞快地跑进去洗手了，他知道自己的父母在客厅“打啵”，自己还是得先回避一下。


	20. 暗云涌动

“那我就出发了。”

“早点回来，要不然我爱罗又天天熬夜工作了。”

“你就别笑话我啦，勘九郎。”

羽鹤打点好行囊踏上去雷之国的行程，这一次的贸易合同比较重要，所以必须要她本人去确定，如果顺利的话就可以把雷之国的护肤品工厂建立起来，然后生产自家草药的纯天然护肤品。当然，羽鹤也没空手而去。她的草药车队刚好要去雷之国，自己也不过是搭上顺风车而已。

经过这几年的努力，砂隐村和风间公司都十分有钱了。羽鹤索性给商队配备了运货卡车，效率提高了很多倍。而自己呢也买了一辆吉普车，什么随性的领队和忍者都可以坐吉普车也非常舒适。  
至于这吉普车平时停在哪？当然是风影的大宅子了。自从新希来了之后，羽鹤之前的单身公寓就完全不够用了。所以在我爱罗的提议下三个人搬到了自家的大宅子里生活，就是这下不是三个人的生活——而是四个人的。勘九郎又和自家女友分手了，从此之后就过上了赖在弟弟身边或者是逗逗侄子的生活，要不然就是开羽鹤和我爱罗的玩笑。羽鹤也无可奈何，可是事实证明自己真的没办法当女主人，当勘九郎打理也更好。

同时，新希也到了上学的年纪，被羽鹤轰去上学了。在羽鹤的影响下，我爱罗干脆把义务教育从幼儿园到中学都包了，然后就是不仅要学忍术，也要学文化课。此外高年级还有选修，分了四个科目——商科、农科、畜牧科和城市规划，都由羽鹤聘请的其他村子的学者来授课，以及羽鹤自己讲大课。

虽然现在元老们都退休换届，新一批人才都是我爱罗的亲信，但羽鹤还是做事很小心，尽量不掺和政治的事情，还是主营自己的公司。

不过以后还是让我爱罗把铁路建起来好了，羽鹤边开车边想，直接通到木叶，再通到雷隐村……

 

本身还迷迷糊糊的呢，突然就清醒了下来。羽鹤睁大了眼睛，发觉车子前面站着一个戴着面具的忍者，同时左右各有一个，自己看不出是哪个国家的。这时候她才发觉车子里的人都已经七零八落地躺下了，像是睡着了的样子，连同外面下车的几名忍者也倒在了地上。羽鹤不敢轻举妄动，也不明白为什么只有自己是清醒的。

“请下车吧，羽鹤小姐。”面前的那个戴着面具的忍者说。

居然知道我的名字，看来目标居然是我。羽鹤心里想着，战战巍巍地打开车门另一只手想要摁下无线电通讯器——“请不要联络砂隐村哦，羽鹤小姐。”一个忍者拎起一个昏倒的人，“否则他们就会没命。”

羽鹤点了点头，收回了手乖乖下了车。几个忍者都围过来把自己带到了为首的那个人面前，羽鹤趁机瞥了一眼周围的状况，战斗的痕迹还依稀可见，然而这几个忍者看上去完全都没有什么伤情，看来都是一等一的高手。

“等等，听说这个人非常机灵，狡猾无比。”为首的那个人突然说。  
羽鹤还在思考着发生的一切，却突然感觉到一阵刺痛——

 

羽鹤失踪了。

我爱罗第一时间听说商团被打劫的事情就放下工作赶来了，可奇怪的是这次因为只是普通货运，商团并没有带很多值钱的东西，因此丢失的财物并不多。而且这些忍者的实力明显非比寻常，仅用幻术就控制了在场的大多数人，而且仅用体术也胜过了随团的忍者。不仅如此，根据情报这些都训练有素，带着陌生的面具……而且，特意掳走了羽鹤。

种种的一切实在是太过于奇怪了，我爱罗忧虑着看来这些人只是伪装成抢劫的样子，真实目的就是羽鹤本人。但是虽然羽鹤生意做得不错，一向低调行事隐姓埋名，竞争伙伴甚至不知道她是风间公司的创始人，谁会想着要去抢劫她呢？

我爱罗闷闷不乐地回到砂隐村，他感觉自己又接近答案又有些可疑——无论怎么说，在沙漠中还能占到如此优势的忍者，并不多见。而自己又早已扫清了海老藏的势力，还是说有余党想要报复或者以此来要挟自己……？

我爱罗沉思着，翻动着手上的名册低声和勘九郎说：“这样，你去调查……”

 

“父亲！”新希突然打开门，气喘吁吁地出现了。我爱罗看见他的时候并不惊讶，只是停下来叹了口气：“新希，现在是上学的时间，你不应该出现在这。”

“可是羽鹤失踪了，我没办法安下心来。”虽然我爱罗已经正式领养了新希，但羽鹤仍然不希望他叫自己妈妈，理由是“太显老”

“你这样荒废学业，羽鹤知道了肯定也会责备你的，”我爱罗严肃地说，“你先回学校，我有任何消息一定会通知你的。”

“可是……”新希露出难过的表情。

我爱罗叹了口气，走过去拍了拍自己儿子的头：“新希，相信我一定会救羽鹤出来的。”

 

“勘九郎，你去查清楚砂隐村所有忍者这两天的动向，一个人也不要放过。”我爱罗如此认真地对勘九郎说。

“我爱罗……你该不会是怀疑村子里的忍者吧？”

“能在沙漠里占到如此优势，又如此强大，”我爱罗看着案卷说，“最大可能性就是砂忍了。”

“那会不会是叛忍呢？”勘九郎问。

“那也会有村内的接头人，”我爱罗说，“如果没有，他们不可能这么清楚地知道羽鹤的出行时间，他们很明显就目标就是羽鹤。”

“那好的，我去调查了。”

 

与此同时，羽鹤在一个陌生的日式房间里醒过来了，一旁是豪华的枯山水庭院。她醒来的时候就感觉到右腿的剧痛——可能是在她昏迷之前，有人弄骨折了她的腿。羽鹤勉强着自己坐起来，自己的手上也带着手铐，这些人肯定不想让自己逃跑，但她没想到他们会这么残忍，自己也不过是不会忍术的普通人而已。

“羽鹤小姐，您醒了啊。”

一个陌生的声音从屏风后面响了起来，紧接着一个高大的、有些熟悉的人影出现了。在漆黑的夜晚，也只有月亮隐约照亮了这个房间。羽鹤皱着眉头，仔细辨认着这罪魁祸首——“源明濑？！”她不仅大叫起来，但看上去又有些不像。

“看来你是把我和我那个糊涂哥哥弄错了呢，”来者发出一声轻蔑的笑声，“羽鹤小姐看好了。”

哥哥？羽鹤努力回想着之前在川之国的经历——他想起来了，风之国的大名源正成有两个儿子，除了她所熟知的源明濑，还有一个二儿子源和臣。看来，此人就是大名的二公子源和臣了。然而对于一个上来就把自己腿打断的人，羽鹤实在是不敢轻举妄动。

“真是抱歉了，二公子，”羽鹤强忍着疼痛回答着，“小女子眼拙，实在没认出来您。只是因为小女子还从未见过您的……”

 

羽鹤话音未落，一记重重的巴掌就落在了她的脸上。力道之大让她差点昏了过去，眼前短时间一片金星，耳边嗡嗡地耳鸣。羽鹤怔怔地望着这个毫无笑容、冷若冰霜的男人，手还捂着自己火辣辣的脸颊。这是她生平第一次感受到全然的困惑和不解，也是她生平第一次有了一种死亡只在咫尺之间的感觉。

“别装了，”源和臣字正腔圆，冰冷刺骨地盯着羽鹤，“你别以为凭着你前世学来的那些‘异世界’的知识，就能欺骗得了我。”

前世？异世界？羽鹤的心脏猛烈跳动着，有生以来第一次被恐惧所包围。


	21. 身份揭开

“别在我面前装蒜，”源和臣提着她的头发，强迫她抬头望着自己，“什么股份制、什么滴灌、什么电影……你就是个穿越过来投机取巧的小角色罢了，还不承认吗？”

羽鹤惊恐地看着他面无表情的脸，紧闭着双唇什么也不说。下一秒，她的头就被摁倒了地上。刺骨的疼痛从脸部传来，羽鹤感觉到自己的鼻子刺痛无比，温热的鼻血缓缓流了下来。

“你说啊！否则我毁了你这张脸！”源和臣还准备挥拳打向自己的时候，身后的一个声音让他停了下来：“公子，不要把她打死了。”

“呵，你也来教育我？”源和臣转过头瞪了那人一眼，羽鹤隐约瞥了一眼，是个戴面具的忍者。源和臣粗暴地把羽鹤丢在地上，来回走了几圈有瞥了一眼羽鹤，单手拎着她的脖子把她拖了起来。

这滋味实在是很不好受，特别是在一条腿骨折的情况下。羽鹤挣扎着，却没想到源和臣反手便掐上了她的脖子：“快说，你也不想死吧——快说！”

窒息的感觉扑面而来，事实上羽鹤完全没有自己辩解的机会，源和臣的力道骤然变大，剩下羽鹤的只有大脑缺氧的晕眩与混沌，眼前也越来越漆黑——

 

可能是怕真的就这么把羽鹤给掐死了，源和臣放开了羽鹤，让她自己掉在了地上。羽鹤总算是喘过了口气大力地呼吸着——源和臣想要再把自己拎起来的时候羽鹤抬起手挡住了：“二……二公子，到底是为何这么……在意我是穿越而来的人呢？”羽鹤气喘吁吁地开口，她实在是不想再经历一次窒息边缘的感觉了。

“噢？那你承认了是吗？”源和臣脸色一变，笑起来大摇大摆地坐到了一旁的椅子上，挥起扇子一副开心的样子，“我就知道会是这样——装作流落街头的少女，勾引风影，然后用超越这个时代水平的科技赚钱是吧——”

“我的确用我生平所学赚了点钱，”羽鹤揉着自己的脖子，那上面已经出现了红印，“但我来这里的时候也不过二十岁，经商的实践全是我一点一滴积累出来的……”

“那你就是承认你勾引风影了？”源和臣合上扇子，眯着眼睛盯着她。

“……我，和我爱罗是自由恋爱，哪来勾引这个说法？”羽鹤思索半天，这么回答。可没想到源和臣听见这个话站了起来：“还不是勾引？他是《火影忍者》里人气出众的配角，又是32岁未婚，你来到这个世界肯定是想着先下手为强，巴结上他让他心甘情愿娶你当风影夫人！”

 

“啊？”

羽鹤半天才缓过神来，一瞬间已经忘记了自己的疼痛：“等等，你说……《火影忍者》？配角？你到底在说什么……？”

“你在什么装傻？！”源和臣又一副暴跳如雷的样子，“《火影忍者》？！你难道没看过《火影忍者》吗？”

“看过……？”羽鹤默默咀嚼着源和臣说的话，突然抬起头，“Wait......wait a second, could you tell me that name in English?”

这下源和臣瞪大了眼睛：“你……你说的是……？”

“English...英语！”羽鹤用这个世界的语言补充道，“呃……你不知道英语吗？那那个名字可不可以……”

“……等等，”源和臣努力地思索着，突然蹦出来一个词：“Naruto.”

“Naruto……《火影忍者》？漫画书？”羽鹤认真思索想起来一个有些许印象的名字，之后源和臣拼命点头着，“对，就是这个。”

“我十岁之前就不看漫画了，”羽鹤说道，“而且我也只是看过《侦探漫画》和《动作漫画》而已……也就是Detective Comics 和 Action Comics。”

“我从来没有听说过这个漫画……”听到羽鹤说了一声“不会啊明明这么有名”之后，源和臣突然瞪着他，“等等，你不是中国人吗？”

“啊？！这个……我是加拿大人啊，”羽鹤真的是闹不清状况了，“不过我是亚裔，华侨。”

 

这下子源和臣看着羽鹤一副不可思议的样子，慌张地在房间里来回踱步。羽鹤真的没明白这个人到底是疯了还是什么意思，看上去对自己了若指掌又仿佛一无所知，好不容易费劲休息了一会，他停下来又开口：“不对，你肯定在骗我，你肯定知道《火影忍者》这本漫画。”

“我真的不知道，”羽鹤无可奈何地说，“而且这本漫画又有什么重要的？”

“哼，”源和臣眯起眼睛，摇着自己的扇子，“这本漫画记载的就是这个世界发生的事情……或者说，我们是穿越来了这个漫画的世界里。”

我们……？不过羽鹤也心中猜到了七八分，这个源和臣果然和她一样也是穿越而来的人，所以说才能识破她的伪装。而且如果说这个世界是一个漫画世界，也就不难解释为什么这个世界有相当落后的农业科技和相当变态的超能力了。羽鹤还在思索着，被源和臣捏着她的下颚把她拎起来：“无论如何，你接近我爱罗这点，就已经打破了这个世界的法则了，更不要说你自己做的那些经商和务农。”

“咳咳……”羽鹤艰难地喘着，想起来他之前好像有提到过我爱罗单身的事情——然而对于她一个对漫画不甚了解的人，真的不清楚这个世界的一切啊，“二公子……我生来也只是一个普通人，连忍术都不会用，也就只能靠经商做点小本生意……倒是二公子，你是风之国大名的儿子，能做到的事情比我更多吧。”

“你懂什么？！”源和臣怒吼着说，“这个世界的‘主角’是忍者，是漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助，我虽然是大名的儿子但根本没机会接触那些！我十三岁就来了这里，一直为了这个世界的世界线不被扰乱而默默隐忍着——而且这个世界的大名就都是废物！忍界大战的时候也只是会躲在房子里面打牌而已，我作为家眷从一开始就没有什么出场的机会！”

十三岁……真的好小了。羽鹤被扔下之后瞥着源和臣，他怒气满满的样子大概就还停留在叛逆期吧。

“我可是知道这个世界发生的一切，知道斑是宇智波带土，知道幕后黑手是大筒木辉夜姬，知道鸣人会选择雏田而不是小樱……可是这又有什么用呢？我一开始根本就接触不到各个忍村，保护我的忍者也以为我是小孩子胡乱说话而已！所以我明白身居高位又有什么用，你根本不是这个世界的主角。”

羽鹤惊讶地看着源和臣，他身上的刚才的恐惧和杀意慢慢消失了，取而代之的无法被理解的怨恨和无奈，从理论上来说，如果预知了未来的确像是开挂一样，但他一直压抑着没有爆发的确造就了自己变态的个性。

“可是……二公子，”羽鹤眨了眨眼睛，单纯地望着他，“那些都是别人的人生……人应该为了自己而活着。”

“你懂什么？！”源和臣的怒吼让羽鹤打了个寒战，“我也想努力啊，可是我是二公子，不是未来的大名！”

羽鹤这下总算明白了源和臣的郁郁不得志从何而来——源和臣，在未来的大名面前永远是臣子之身份。中国古代也有立嫡继承大业的传统，看来源正成是没把二儿子放在心上的。

“父亲的宠爱，荣华富贵又有什么用？凭什么你可以凭借自己先进的知识就改造世界，我就得身居小屋里面受那套繁文缛节的约束？！”源和臣狠狠地踢在羽鹤的头上，后者身子翻滚了几下躺在地上无法动弹了，“还有我那个大哥——呵，放荡不羁，目无法纪，不成气候，父亲就把国家交给这样一个顽劣之徒也不交给我！结果他还想娶你做妾？！真是不要脸的东西，勾引了我爱罗还想去勾引风之国的大公子吗？！”

羽鹤此刻已经意识模糊，躺在地上浑身颤抖，但是她还是费尽力气睁开了眼睛，颤颤巍巍地对源和臣说：“二公子……大公子他……不是你说得……这般无能。”

源和臣涨红了脸，瞪着眼睛气的嘴唇直哆嗦，他抽出墙上的武士刀眨眼睛抵在了羽鹤的脖子上：“好……这就是你的遗言吗？我今天就要告诉你，我杀你就像杀一个蝼蚁一样简单——”

 

“二公子，万万不可啊！”

身后的声音又让源和臣停了下来：“你敢阻止我？！”

“二公子，如果你就这么杀了此人，恐怕等风影本人找上门来，我们会有麻烦的啊！”

“切！”源和臣这才扔掉了刀，愤懑地转过身，“算了，把她扔到眼镜蛇的巢穴里去。”

身后的人应了一声，上来把羽鹤抬了起来。

“对了——”源和臣转身瞥了一眼伤痕累累的羽鹤，“多给她几刀，把她伪装成被沙匪掳走之后被丢弃的样子，也好给砂隐村那些人一个理由。”

羽鹤惊恐地瞪着这个人，没想到他居然如此心狠手辣——但身体的疼痛让她已经无法开口说话，一阵莫名其妙的眩晕已经让她昏了过去——  
在昏迷的最后时候，羽鹤只是想着，我爱罗，这次我又得靠你了……


	22. 对峙

然而在十几个小时以前，勘九郎就把全部忍者的动向都递交给了我爱罗。

“我爱罗，我都调查清楚了，这两天所有的砂忍根本没有什么异常举动，而且大家都与羽鹤十分要好，许多忍者都在她的公司里有兼职呢，不太可能去勾结外敌。”

我爱罗看着卷轴思虑再三，暗部的人也都规规矩矩的，看不出丝毫破绽。

“不是村内的砂忍、不是暗部……”我爱罗喃喃自语，“那看来只剩下唯一的可能性了——大名的直属部队。”

“什么？！”勘九郎惊讶地说，“你的意思是大名下指令绑走了羽鹤……等等，如果是大公子的话，倒也不是没有可能。”

想起之前源明濑与羽鹤的亲密举动，我爱罗就忍不住心痛起来，但他想着如果此事真的是源明濑所为，那风之国的未来更是岌岌可危。

“勘九郎，你马上叫上天城和马基，我要亲自去大名府一趟。”

“可是我爱罗，你是风影啊！你走了村子怎么办？”

“此事如果真的涉及大名，必须由我出面，勘九郎！”我爱罗眼神坚定地说，勘九郎也只好作罢。

勘九郎推门而去，没料到有几个小家伙刚好跑得无影无踪，原来之前新希和荒谷、夜土都躲在门外偷听着两人的对话。还没等其他两人反应过来，新希就已经跑到了外面。

“新希，你等等——”荒谷勉强地跟在他的身后，“夜土，你也说说他，他这是要去哪儿啊？”

夜土沉默不语，也就一直跟着新希了。新希皱着眉跑在最前面：“我要去大名府救羽鹤。”

“可是风影大人不是已经……”

“如果你们不想来的话，就别来。”新希坚定地说。其他两个人也没多说，就默默跟上了。

 

我爱罗连夜抵达大名府的时候已经是第二天了，此时大名前去雷之国修养，而二公子去了南方海滨城镇，我爱罗禀明之后冷冰冰地进了大名府。

“哎呀——这是那阵风把风影吹到我们这儿来了？”源明濑还穿着睡袍，懒洋洋地拿着烟管靠在门边，看到了端坐在会客室的我爱罗，“来就来了，也没带上你可爱的女朋友。”

“羽鹤不见了。”我爱罗言简意赅地说道，源明濑愣了一下，惊讶的表情并不像是骗人。

 

羽鹤昏昏沉沉地醒来，发觉自己在一块岩石之下。岩石的阴影给羽鹤提供了很好的阴凉，但刺骨的疼痛让羽鹤明白自己的骨折和内出血没有经过任何处理，索性没有过重的外伤否则自己早已流血致死了。她歪过头睁开眼睛，那张奇怪的面具在对望着她——没错，这个人就是源和臣的手下，把她掳来的忍者首领。羽鹤这才意识到自己没有死去，也没有受到什么侮辱，看来这个忍者并不想真的杀了自己。

“你不要以为我会救了你，”面具下那张脸这么说道，“我只是不会这么快把你扔到蛇穴里而已。”

“你现在把我放在这儿，”羽鹤回答道，“不就是等着我爱罗来救我，这又和救我有什么区别呢？”

“如果日落之前风影没有发现你的踪迹，我就把你扔进蛇窟里。”他冷冰冰地说，“在这之前你可以用你的聪明才智让风影尽快发现你——不过我不会帮你。”

羽鹤愣了愣，转而笑了出来，纵使腿还火辣辣地疼着，自己却放声大笑了。对方也似乎气坏了，大声说：“你这女人真的是疯子，我都说到这份上了，你还想自寻死路吗？”

“你家主人才是真正的疯子，”羽鹤敛起嘴角，直勾勾地盯着这人，“偷偷绑走我还不敢痛下杀手，结果手下的人不齐心，还要和我冠冕堂皇地装什么忠诚……难道这不可笑吗？”

对方静静听着羽鹤的话，什么也没说。羽鹤警惕着打量着这人，只见他长叹一声，摘下了脸上的面具——他模样硬朗，年龄大概已经有快四十岁，络腮胡被很仔细地打理过：“所以我有个条件。”

“如果我活了就放过你家主人，对吧？”羽鹤猜到他会说什么，冷冷地说。

“对——”他又叹了口气，“我是和臣殿下的直属忍者，我是从小看着公子长大的，但他的确是从青春期的时候就开始——非常古怪，整天说一些奇怪的事情。我也无法违抗他的命令——但你对我有恩。”

“啊哈？”羽鹤皱着眉头，盯着他。

“前些年大旱，我以为粮食歉收会让我老家被洗劫一空。等我回家，才发觉我的老母亲平安无事，因为你们的技术让大家都还能吃饱肚子，不至于饿死……”

羽鹤听着他说了半天，头已经晕晕乎乎的了，没想到这人还挺正义秉然，又不想违抗命令，又不想杀害恩人，所以说才想出了个这么莫名其妙的办法。她不禁望着天：“假正经。”

“什么？”这个人抬起头惊讶地望着羽鹤。

“假正经！我说你是假正经。”羽鹤大叫着说，“算了……你不是说要我自己联络我爱罗吗，行……给我苦无——”

“你这是要干什么？”他惊讶地看着羽鹤，还是把苦无递了过去，毕竟羽鹤只是一个受伤的弱女子而已。没想到羽鹤眨眼就在自己的小臂上画了一条伤口，鲜血汩汩地从伤口中流了出来，滴在了沙地里。

“你……？你这是干什么？”他震惊着把苦无夺回来，“你不知道鲜血在沙漠中会引来毒虫猛兽吗？”

“那又怎么样？”羽鹤瞪着他，“与其等到日落之后受辱被杀，还不如现在引来毒蛇然后引起别人的注意……我爱罗一定也在沙漠中找我，就看他能不能赶在我死掉之前了。”

“你……你！你简直是自寻死路！！”他恼怒地大吼着，而不远处已经出现了觅食的眼镜蛇。

 

我可以用风之国下任大名的名誉和你担保，羽鹤的失踪和我绝对一点关系都没有。不过……我心中已经有了可能的人选，你可以去那边看一看。  
我爱罗反复回想着大公子源明濑的话，最终还是决定相信了他。凭借他多年与大名打交道的经验，源明濑这个人表面上装的糊涂放荡不羁，但绝对不会做出这种偷鸡摸狗的事情来，更不可能伪造成抢劫案一样掳走羽鹤。不过源明濑给他的人选令人十分意外——是他的弟弟源和臣。这个人一向是温文尔雅，又极少与外人打交道，被世人认为是隐世的君子。这样一个人，和羽鹤无冤无仇，怎么会绑架他呢？

无论如何，我爱罗还是前往了源明濑提供的地址，在此不远的一处幽静的小庭院。那里是二公子源和臣的住处之一，但现在二公子对外宣传在南方城镇，真的会在那里吗？

我爱罗登门以后看守的侍女告诉他二公子并不在，但身为忍者的洞察力还是让我爱罗察觉到了这个屋子里并不是没有人居住。他用沙之眼悄悄潜入，发现源和臣的确在此，但是也没有其他外人，而且他也只是呆在房间里看书而已，并没有什么异动。

真是太奇怪了。我爱罗在门口徘徊着，犹豫着要不要潜入府邸再查探一番。然而在这时候看守的侍女又出来了，邀请我爱罗进去。

“我们只邀请风影大人。”  
我爱罗挥了挥手，让勘九郎先等在外面。

 

我爱罗进了门厅，又步入廊道，源和臣就端坐在厅堂。我爱罗想起自己可能有三四年没见过这个二公子，他比自己小了好几岁，之前看见的时候他还是个齐腰高的少年，现在就已经和他长得差不多高了。那时候源和臣不知道为什么第一眼见我爱罗就和他很亲近，私下去找这个大哥哥玩还笑得一脸灿烂。现在源和臣也和我爱罗差不多高了，而且自小长得秀美被父母惯坏，又是老来得子更被大名护在了手心上。现在这个二公子长相貌美，肤白纤细，穿上浅绿色的和服更像是一个女子了。

我爱罗行了礼，二公子挥了挥手让他坐在一旁，收起了扇子微微一笑：“不知道风影大人来我这宅邸，是有什么事情？”

“二公子，是这样的，我们村子里一名商贩失踪——随后我们几经追查，发觉和……大名的直属部队或许有一些关系，所以此次前来希望二公子可以允许我们清查部队。”我爱罗认真地说着。

“一名商贩失踪？”源和臣露出吃惊的样子，“那怎么会惊动风影大人亲自调查？”

“主要是此时关乎大名的直属部队，”我爱罗解释道，“如果真的出了什么事情，我亲自处理为好。”

“噢……” 源和臣顿了顿，“不知道那名商贩是谁？”

“此人名叫风间羽鹤，”我爱罗偷偷瞥着源和臣的神色，明显察觉到他很不对劲，于是便故意说，“她是……我未来的妻子。”

源和臣明显表情一变，面露愠色，但强忍着怒气看着我爱罗说：“这个名字我没听说过，我的部队也老实本分没有离开过我的视线。但是风影大人居然和一介商贾交往，恐怕对砂隐村、对风之国都不利吧。”

“这是在下的私事，”我爱罗心中已经猜到个七八分，“而且既然二公子对她毫无印象，那我就先行告退了。”

我爱罗只是微微点了点头转身就要离去，后面突然传出一声惊呼：“等一下！”我爱罗转过头眯起眼睛：“二公子还有什么事吗？”

“她根本和你是两个世界的人！”

我爱罗内心也大吃一惊，他已经猜到源和臣一定知道羽鹤的事情，但没想到他居然如此沉不住气，也对羽鹤痛恶至极。

“你以后就会知道了，她的世界观和你完全背道而驰！对她而言，你不过是一个落后世界的小官员罢了，她要不然就想完全改造你的想法，要不就会弃你而去！”源和臣怒气冲冲地说着，“你喜欢谁不好喜欢上她？！”

“二公子，我完全不懂你的意思。”我爱罗心里只觉得非常恐惧，因为羽鹤可能有性命之忧了。


	23. 福祸相依

新希在沙漠中快速地穿行，可是速度还是落后了很多。更不要提自己连夜赶路，不仅仅是同伴已经跟不上自己的速度，自己对查克拉的操控也已经不太稳妥了。新希跟着我爱罗到了大名府，和养父轻而易举地相信大公子不同，新希还是仔仔细细检查了一遍但是依然没发觉大名府有什么暗室可以藏人。最终新希还是决定也去二公子府邸一趟，这时候小伙伴们已经在沙漠中累得不行了。

“新希……休息一会儿吧，”荒谷实在是精疲力尽地倒在地上，“你看都一夜没睡了，我也是……”

“要休息你们先回去吧。”新希毫不留情地说。

“夜土，你也劝劝她嘛……”荒谷在一旁说着，然而夜土正聚精会神地盯着脚下的沙土：“新希，有点不太对劲。”

新希转过头来，荒谷刚想说什么就被他捂住了嘴巴——夜土的听力超乎寻常地好，可以轻而易举地知道细微的声音。她闭上眼睛，一切都变得如此静寂无声——突然间，她猛然睁开眼睛：“虫蛇似乎都往一个方向走。”

新希皱起眉头，他知道这在沙漠中意味着什么——有大型动物的血腥吸引了觅食的动物们，而这些大型动物也有可能是……人！

“你不会想说羽鹤小姐受了伤吸引了地下的虫蛇吧？”荒谷望着夜土说，“这个……太没有逻辑了。”

“不，也不是完全没有可能。”新希说，“这里是大名府附近的郊野，平时商队本身就很少，现在也不是贸易繁盛的时期，就更是寥寥无几。比起其他人，羽鹤受伤的可能性的确也很大。”

“可是，这也太荒唐了吧……”荒谷说，“有可能也是蜥蜴之类的……”

“我相信二公子的府邸那边父亲会处理好的，如果羽鹤真的在二公子的府邸，那父亲一定已经把她救出来了……但是，我不想放过任何一个可能性。”新希坚定地说，都说到这份上了，荒谷也妥协了，他拍了拍新希的肩膀：“那我们走吧，事后你要让羽鹤小姐请我们吃烤肉啊。”

新希点了点头，但还是希望羽鹤已经被父亲救出来了。

 

但新希的担心终究变成了现实，他抵达最终目的地的时候看到了昏倒在地的羽鹤——他立刻慌了神，但忍者的训练告诉他这里还有别人。新希的铁砂飞快地向那个身影扑去——但居然被苦无挡下了。谁？新希隐约觉得这个人实力超群，但亲人被伤害的怒火还是胜过了理性，铁砂火力全开地与这人厮打起来。没见过的面具，实力强悍的风遁——新希深知自己和对方的实力差距，恼火地用铁砂下了杀手——

“新希，别追了！”荒谷的声音把他拉回了现实，他勉强才收住了自己的铁砂，回头看到羽鹤已经醒来，被夜土搀扶着努力坐了起来。

“羽鹤！”新希赶忙跑过来，扶住了羽鹤，“你别动——”

“我没事，”羽鹤额头上留下豆大的汗珠，看上去还是非常虚弱，“只是右腿骨折了，左手有划伤，还有一点脑震荡……”

“怎么没事？！”新希有些恼怒地问着，“羽鹤你的鼻子——”

“呲——别碰，我的鼻子应该是断了……”羽鹤阻挡住新希给自己擦拭血渍的手，而养子看上去脸色更加阴沉，愠怒地忍而不发，“这该死的家伙……”

“别管他了，新希，”羽鹤摁住他的肩膀，“给我爱罗通信，要不然他得着急坏了。”

新希想了片刻，点了点头拿出狼烟棒点燃，很快远处就有了回音。羽鹤总算是松了口气，伸手摸了摸大腿：“对了，我想我可能还被蛇咬了……”

 

我爱罗赶到的时候震惊的不是发现了羽鹤，而是看到了新希和他的同伴们在周围。此时他已经通知了静寂赶快往这边赶，而羽鹤的左腿被眼镜蛇咬了之后有简单地缚扎，然后新希又切口后挤压出毒液。不过根据新希的说法，在自己来之前羽鹤的腿已经有缚扎，而且周围还有死去的眼镜蛇尸体……我爱罗觉得这一切实在是太过于蹊跷，更不要说羽鹤左手的伤口实在是太像是自己割破的。

“父亲，我给那名逃走的忍者打上了砂铁印记，”新希和我爱罗说，“如果我去追踪，就可以发现幕后黑手……”

“新希，我爱罗！”羽鹤突然开口让父子二人都走了神，一起到了羽鹤身边。现在蛇的毒液已经被清理干净了，静寂也在给羽鹤的伤口治疗。根据静寂所说羽鹤的伤口的确也并不严重，只是太过于波折让她比较劳累而已。

“你现在怎么样？”我爱罗紧紧握着羽鹤的手，焦急地问着。

“我没事了，”羽鹤露出一个苍白的微笑，又看了看新希，突然一本正经地说道，“新希，这件事情你就别追查下去了。”

“这怎么可以？”新希疑惑不解地看着羽鹤，又转头看向我爱罗，期望从养父那里获得一点支持，然而我爱罗沉默了，过了好一会才艰难地开口：“羽鹤，你是认真的吗？”

“这件事情事关大名，我们再追查下去也没有什么意义。”羽鹤叹了口气，“我现在能回来，就不再……”她的话语越来越弱，最后竟然整个人昏倒了过去。新希焦急但是手足无措，我爱罗见状长叹一声，拉开了新希不要让他阻挡医疗忍者的行动了。

 

此事果真与源和臣有关。我爱罗心想，可是源和臣对他说的那些话到底是什么意思？他为什么会平白无故恨一个素未谋面的女子？而且倘若源和臣真的恨羽鹤至极，为什么又会刻意放了她？

“父亲、父亲！”新希喊了好几声，我爱罗才回了神。  
“父亲，真的不去追吗？”新希迫切地看着他，“羽鹤都成这样了……你一点感受都没有吗？”

 

“没有？我怎么会没有！”我爱罗幽幽开口，十指攥拳俨然已经勒出了血痕。新希惊愕地看着自己的养父，没想到平日里那个温文尔雅、控制力极强的人，此刻是如此地隐忍与悲痛。  
“连自己心爱的人都保护不了，我还怎么保护村子。”

我爱罗的眼角湿润了，但眼泪在这沙漠之中流淌出来也只会很快消散——而且，他不能流泪，他是砂隐村的风影，是肩负着整个村重任的人。在最紧要的时刻，他必须抛下身家性命、甚至是最爱的人来去保护整个村子。他的职责未完，还想继续保护村子，但是这一刻——他感受到了自己无比的懦弱、无能、屈服——他竟然对伤害羽鹤的人束手无策！羽鹤说的没错，这件事情绝对就是源和臣指使的，然而就算是他和新希一起找到了证据，那又能怎么危及大名之子呢？如果执着于寻求正义的话，他……恐怕就要被夺取影之位，那他这么多年来的努力、新政、革除旧时元老的举措，包括羽鹤的事业，也全都毁于一旦了。

看到养父这样子崩溃的模样，新希立即意识到自己说错话了，他难过地低垂着头：“抱……抱歉，我不应该那样说，父亲。”

我爱罗什么也没说就抱住了他，他肩上还有太多的痛苦与职责，他还有家人——他必须坚忍下去。

 

“风影大人，”静寂突然走了出来，喊住了我爱罗，“你有空过来一下吗？”

“怎么了，羽鹤……？”我爱罗疑惑地看着静寂，她的表情也并不急迫。

“羽鹤没事，但是我有点事情要和你说……”静寂瞥了一眼新希，“新希就呆在这里吧。”说罢便拉着我爱罗快速地溜进了空闲的房间。

我爱罗不清楚静寂这古怪的态度到底是怎么回事，但等到静寂真的一拳打在自己肚子上的时候他也完全没反应过来，他踉跄了一下站稳之后，就看到了怒气冲冲的静寂。

“怎……怎么了？”我爱罗实在是摸不着头脑。

“你……你怎么可以在结婚前就……？”静寂脸憋得红扑扑的，怒气冲冲地瞪着我爱罗。

看着我爱罗还是没反应，静寂终于忍不住大喊：

“羽鹤她怀孕了！”

这下我爱罗总算是彻底清醒了。


	24. 风影大人的告白

“你……你说的是真的吗？！”我爱罗激动地抱住静寂的肩膀，脸上的表情转忧为喜，“她……她真的怀孕了？”

“当然是真的了，都两个月了，”静寂叹了口气看着我爱罗，“这次幸好羽鹤受伤并不严重，但她真的是非常虚弱……再加上怀孕，所以才会晕倒。不过你这小子居然先上车后补票，真是看不出来啊……你打算什么时候和羽鹤结婚？”

结婚？这个词才恍然把我爱罗拉回了神智，一时的欣喜立刻消失了。他怔怔地站在原地，暂且不论羽鹤的身体，她这个人……她这样一个有本事还有抱负的女子，真的心甘情愿这么年轻就给自己怀孕生子吗？可是……一想到自己的孩子，一个拥有着自己和羽鹤眉眼的孩子——我爱罗又动摇了。

新希推开了门，看到静寂正一脸疑惑地盯着呆住的父亲，不知所措地上去扯了扯我爱罗的袖口：“父亲，怎么了吗？”

我爱罗回了神，望着新希的小脸却久久说不出话来。而静寂看了看新希，也想着并不用隐瞒了，于是说：“新希，羽鹤怀了小宝宝了，你就要有个弟弟了。”

“诶？”新希的脸上一瞬间就洋溢出喜悦的神采，他眼巴巴地望着我爱罗，“真的吗？我要有个小弟弟了吗？”

我爱罗苦笑着看着激动得无法掩饰的养子，摸了摸他的头发：“新希，这件事情你先保密吧。”

“诶……为什么，有弟弟的事情要保密？”新希不禁问出口，而静寂也察觉到我爱罗的不对劲，拉起新希的手就先离开了。我爱罗久久站在原地，陷入了沉思。

 

我爱罗再次来到羽鹤的房间，她已经醒了，而且精神还不错的样子。我爱罗尽力平复心境，但还是没办法安下心来。久而久之，他坐在羽鹤身边的椅子上仍然是愁容满面，羽鹤见他这样又看已经遣散其他人，先开了口：  
“这次是大名的二公子源和臣指使的。”

我爱罗哑然地抬起头，才发觉自己恍惚之间忘记了这件事情，羽鹤很显然以为自己是在为绑架的事情困扰。不过这倒也提醒了我爱罗，他必须要向羽鹤问一些细节：

“我猜到了，我去他的府邸找他的时候他说的话非常古怪。”

“噢，那有没有告诉你什么事情？”羽鹤抬起头，微笑着问。

我爱罗摇了摇头，羽鹤瞧了他半天，想他应该不会对自己有所隐瞒：  
“源和臣也是从我的那个世界来的人。”

我爱罗惊讶地瞪着羽鹤，久久才说出一句话来：“怎么可能？源和臣是大名的亲儿子。”

“我也不是直接来了这个世界的，”羽鹤解释着，“我来的时候就发觉这个并不是我原来的身体——或者可以说，是魂魄穿越了世界，肉体并没有。”

“魂魄穿越世界？”我爱罗还在吃力地理解羽鹤所说的一切，不过如果真的按照羽鹤所说的那样，也可以解释为什么源和臣这么熟悉与自己素未谋面的羽鹤了。

“那这样说，你和他在你们的世界里就认识？”我爱罗问。

“不，我们不仅素未谋面，而且还不是一个国家的人——可以说的是相差甚远了。”羽鹤说道，“而且他似乎十三岁就来了这里，在这里呆的时间比我更长。”

“敌国的人？”我爱罗猜测敌人才会有如此深仇大恨吧。

“呃……并不是，我的世界是一个非常和平的世界，”羽鹤解释着，“他和我说了很多，但我想他应该是郁闷自己窝在家中，而我能用原来的知识在这里打下天地吧——而且我想……”

羽鹤本来还想透露一些想法，但看到我爱罗单纯的眼神又住了嘴，转而说：“我想他应该是自恃大名之子就肆意妄为吧”。关于这个世界是漫画书的世界的理论她并不是不相信，毕竟她也看过DC漫画的那些多元宇宙故事，但是她觉得这是个没必要告诉我爱罗的事情，万一传扬出去甚至会让很多人的观念崩溃的，于是还是抛开了脑后。

“总之，这件事情你也别对新希说太多，那孩子看到我那个样子也受了刺激，干脆就和他说——二公子想拉拢我以此来扶持自己登上未来大名的位置，但我没答应结果就被报复，”羽鹤想这原本是想好应付我爱罗的理由，但望着他的脸不知道怎么就说出了真心话出来，然而我爱罗还是忧心忡忡的样子。羽鹤笑了笑，抬起手捋了捋他的头发：“别担心了，我这不是没事吗？”

我爱罗抬起眼睛，认真地望着羽鹤——羽鹤立即感觉什么不太对劲了，她放下手，仔仔细细地听着我爱罗要讲的话——

“羽鹤，”

我爱罗握住了她的双手，

“你怀孕了。”

羽鹤瞪大了眼睛，惊愕地望着我爱罗，她本能的第一个反应是拒绝——她不会选择这样的路，她不是这种人——她想要张口，但我爱罗深情地望着她：

“和我结婚吧，羽鹤。”

 

“不……不是，我是说……不是……这个太突然了，”羽鹤语无伦次地说，好一会之后总算是清醒了一会，“我爱罗……你……你不能……不能因为我怀孕了就要娶我。”

“啊……我不是……那个意思。”我爱罗意识到自己说错了，低下头说道。

“而且，我爱罗——我没想过那种事情。”羽鹤认真地说。

我爱罗其实预料到了羽鹤说的话，更紧紧地攥住了羽鹤的手：“羽鹤……可是这是我们的孩子啊……”

“它……它现在还只是小胚胎呢，”羽鹤勉强笑了笑，但看着我爱罗认真的样子笑不出来了，“我是说，我爱罗，我们太年轻了，还没做好当父母的准备……”

“可是我们已经有新希了，不是吗？”我爱罗期待地看着羽鹤。

“我们有新希就够了啊，”羽鹤说出的话顿时让我爱罗的心凉了，“我们已经有了可爱的孩子，而且无论是结婚还是生孩子，长老们肯定都不会同意我一个普通人嫁给砂隐村的风影吧？”

“长老？砂隐村的长老们都退休了，”我爱罗的表情露出一丝酸涩的苦笑，他在动摇，在崩溃着——他内心的疼痛愈演愈烈，他伤心的不是羽鹤不想要他们的孩子，而是羽鹤没想过做自己的妻子，“那算什么理由？羽鹤，我在二公子面前和他说，你是我未来的妻子——可是你，有一刻这样想过吗？”

羽鹤震惊地望着我爱罗，他现在看上去是那么地悲愤、脆弱，与自己印象中的强大冷静的风影完全不符，但她明白自己刚才的话伤透了我爱罗的心……但她无法欺骗自己，她无法这么快就说服自己真的嫁给一个人，而且还是因为自己有了孩子之后的仓促结婚。

羽鹤沉默了，她不知道怎么样回应我爱罗这份爱，她完全没想到我爱罗在冷静的外表下有这么强烈的感情，也没想到这个世界的观念的确和自己所想的相差甚远——自己把身体交付给我爱罗的那一刻，他可能就背负上了一份沉重的责任，而自己却沉溺在爱情的甜蜜里，没有考虑到这些。

 

羽鹤哭了，眼泪一滴滴地掉在了手背上，红肿的眼眶让我爱罗一下子心软了。他虽然还气着，但翻着衣服找出了手帕，递给了羽鹤。羽鹤并没接过，只是沙哑地说：

“对不起。”

我爱罗怔住了。

“对不起，我没有考虑好你的心情，”羽鹤依然流着泪，让我爱罗于心不忍地拿起手帕擦拭干净，“我……我不习惯考虑感情的事情。”

“我知道。”我爱罗淡淡地说，也消了气。

“你刚才的那个问题，我没办法直接回答你——”羽鹤低着头轻声说着，“但是说实话，我在之前——在刚来这个陌生的世界的时候，我完全没想过和这里的任何人有联系。我不讨厌这个地方，相反我很喜欢这里，这里和我祖父的故乡一模一样——但是我的想法已经和他们相差甚远了。从小，我妈妈就教导我要自立自强，我从来不觉得自己需要依附在别人……所以，我很怕结婚。”

我爱罗瞧着她红通通的双眼。

“我很怕这一切就会改变，我的志向、我的努力、我自由的心……会统统消失不见。我没办法容忍自己当一个家庭主妇，我也永远不会选择成为一个家庭主妇。但唯一能说服我去在这个世界谈一次恋爱、住在一起的人……只有你。这是真心话，我爱罗。”

我爱罗听到这里，忍不住笑了起来，他起身坐在了床沿，把羽鹤搂进了自己的怀里，轻声说：“傻瓜，这怎么会改变呢？我第一次见到你，就被你的聪明和独立所吸引了……真的，如果你失掉了那些，我还觉得不是你了，不会这么迷恋你了呢。羽鹤，你还会是你，我也会是我，只是我们又多了一重身份，要分享很多东西。如果你不想结婚，我们就不结。如果你不想生下这个孩子，你就不生。如果我们的孩子学不会忍术，那你就把他培养成经商天才。无论你做什么决定，我都支持你，因为我爱你，羽鹤。”

羽鹤笑了，一边擦拭着眼旁的泪痕一边说着：“我也爱你，我爱罗。”

“那我先给你点时间考虑一下？”

“结婚的事情我要考虑一下……但是孩子，我会生下来的。”羽鹤抬头望着我爱罗笑了笑，后者的眼睛里放出光彩：“你说真的吗，羽鹤？”

“是，”羽鹤笑着摸了摸我的肚子，“我其实也真的很喜欢孩子……很喜欢我们的孩子。”

我爱罗突然感觉眼眶湿润，一股温暖的感觉从内心翻涌上来。他不禁回忆起了自己孤独的童年，他能当好父亲吗——然而现在却不一样了，他的孩子即将要出生了，恋人就在他的身边，他必须去当一个好父亲。


	25. Old, New, Blue and Borrow

我爱罗和羽鹤的婚礼定在了三个月后。

我爱罗还想多等几天，毕竟羽鹤的骨折才刚刚恢复，然而羽鹤郁闷地说不能再等了，再等自己的肚子就太大了，到时候站都站不起来。我爱罗笑着说都按你说的办。勘九郎打趣地看着自家兄弟吹了个口哨，表示我爱罗你小子太厉害了，比哥哥我都快。我爱罗回敬道，羽鹤说了捧花一定会留给你的，祝你和你的新女朋友早日结婚。

勘九郎气得没话说，在背后大声说着我爱罗也学会开玩笑了，而且这几个月笑得比平时多多了，都不像他了。

为了筹备风影的婚礼，手鞠也回到了村子。尽管羽鹤说不用这么浪费，但手鞠还是摇着头说风影的婚礼怎么能随随便便布置呢。毕竟是风影的婚礼，因此手鞠和勘九郎将砂隐村的礼堂布置成了会场，足够容纳众多的宾客。羽鹤说实话紧张极了，到时候来的人不仅仅有各个亲朋好友，还有各国的影和大名的使者。本来羽鹤以为我爱罗一向低调，所以参加人数不会多，结果没想到因为第四界忍界大战的原因，各个村子之间的联系相当紧密，结果不得不将婚礼现场从大宅搬到了礼堂。

虽然羽鹤一再强调不必收宾客的礼物，家里什么都有，可是手鞠劝说她这是必要的习俗，羽鹤只好允诺了。

“说起来，羽鹤你原来的世界有什么习俗吗？”我爱罗清点着人员的名单，突然想起来这一点，“我可以尽力去布置啊。”

“要说习俗啊……”羽鹤想了想，“并不太适合呢。”  
“你直接说便是。”  
“单身派对吧。”

“那并不麻烦呀，”我爱罗微笑着，“我和手鞠说，她带你……”  
“订五星级的酒店，请舞跳得最好的脱衣舞男，然后喝酒喝到吐。”

看着羽鹤期待的眼神，我爱罗的笑容僵住了：  
“不……不行，你还怀着孕呢。”

“所以我就说不太适合了嘛。”羽鹤嘟嘟囔囔地说。  
我爱罗看着她，心里感叹羽鹤的世界真的是挺开放的：“有没有什么别的……”

“你这么一说，我倒是想起来一个不知道算不算我那边习俗的事情，也容易做到……”

 

“诶，蓝色的捧花？”

手鞠不可思议地看着我爱罗，“可……可是，怎么突然说这个呢？”

“羽鹤说这是她老家的旧俗，”我爱罗说，“新娘要准备四件东西，一件是新的、一件是旧的、一件是蓝色的、一件是借来的。”

手鞠听了之后会心一笑，拍了拍我爱罗的肩膀：“那就交给我吧，不过其他的东西你准备怎么办？”

“我和羽鹤商量过了，新的东西其实白无垢就可以了，然后借的东西的话马基借了我们他婚礼时候用的头饰，非常美丽——而旧的东西，我也已经有想法了。”

 

婚礼当天整个砂隐村都热闹非凡，村子里的忍者几乎都来参加风影的婚礼了，同时其他村的宾客也非常多。木叶提前借出了忍者守卫，得以保障砂隐村的安全。羽鹤这边打好了招呼，除了熟识的本国商队，其他国家的友人都只是寄来了贺礼，不会到场；然而我爱罗这边除了各国的影之外，木叶的年轻忍者们也辛辛苦苦跑到砂隐村来参加他们的婚礼。

手鞠给自家弟弟整理着和服，看着自己曾经小小的人柱力弟弟现在长得比自己还高了，的确是感慨万千。而今天他也将和自己心爱的女孩携手走入婚姻的殿堂——曾经孤僻的人柱力，如此也能担当得起整个村子的重任，成为风影——她不仅回忆起自己早逝的母亲，相信她也会欣慰小儿子今天做到的一切吧。

我爱罗看着姐姐触景伤情的表情，立刻明白了她的心思：“这么久以来一直谢谢你了，姐姐。”手鞠强忍着自己的泪水紧紧抱住了我爱罗，絮絮叨叨地说：“你啊，又不解风情又不有趣，总算是有个女孩子肯要你，以后你要好好对待她啊。”

“我会的。”我爱罗也露出笑容，擦去了手鞠眼角的泪水。

 

“妈妈——”  
手鞠转头一看，鹿代刚好推开门望着他们两个，鹿丸也站在他的身后：“不好意思，是不是打扰你们了——这孩子老是吵着来找你……”

“没关系，”手鞠轻松地笑了一下，过去抱起了鹿代。她明白自己在我爱罗身边的席位已经改变了，今后那个位置将是他的夫人的。而自己也有自己的家庭，自己必须要照顾好鹿代和奈良家，这才是她的未来——鹿丸看着自己整齐打扮的小舅子也笑了一下，目送着手鞠和鹿代离开之后耸了耸肩：“所以……恭喜了？”

“啊……谢谢。”我爱罗应了一声，他还沉浸在刚才和手鞠的拥抱里，姐姐的出嫁其实早已经让他明白了他始终要脱离上一辈，建立自己的家庭了，而他现在才意识到这一点。

鹿丸看着我爱罗心不在焉的样子，走过去推了推他的肩膀：“打起精神呀，今天可是你结婚的日子——怎么了，难道你恐婚吗？”

“不……”我爱罗也说不出来那种感受，按理说他和羽鹤同居的时候自己就已经把她当成自己的妻子了，然而……

“哎呀，你还是放心吧。”鹿丸笑着，想用玩笑驱散他这种紧张的状态，“其实你看，手鞠这样子——啧，这样优秀的女忍者，也是在家里很体贴贤淑的呢。”

虽然鹿丸觉得自己说这话对不起自己的良心，但我爱罗还是笑了一声，弯起嘴角对着鹿丸：“谢谢你，鹿丸，不过羽鹤不会是这样的人呢。”

“怎么会？我看她看上去很文静贤惠呢……”  
鹿丸话还没说完，我爱罗就已经推门出去了。鹿丸只好跟着我爱罗走了出去，在外面的厅堂里，鹿代和新希两个人坐在一起聊天，手鞠站在一旁整理着羽鹤的棉帽。

羽鹤转头凝望，纯洁无瑕，乱我心弦。

 

“你……你今天很美，羽鹤。”我爱罗半响才说出一句话，已经忽视了自己盯着羽鹤许久的事实。羽鹤看着他这样子不禁笑了，歪着头盯着他：“怎么，看呆了吗？”

“我……”我爱罗尴尬地红了脸，撇过脸没去看羽鹤的表情。羽鹤笑着，结果我爱罗把一个东西塞到了她的手上——  
是一块玉牌。

“这是我们家族世世代代相传的影牌，也算是‘旧物’了*。”我爱罗认真地说，“持有此物的人，就相当于是继承了风影之位。五任风影，虽然并非都是父子相承，但都是我们家族的人，但到我们这一代已经人丁稀薄，只剩下我们三姐弟了。虽然手鞠和勘九郎都很有能力，但他们还是把这块玉牌给了我，承认我是下一任的风影——而现在，羽鹤，我希望你好好保管它，然后将它交给我们的儿子。”

我爱罗怜爱地摸了摸羽鹤隆起的肚子，然而羽鹤却面露苦楚，勉强一笑。她拿住了我爱罗的手，让他看向自己：“我爱罗，我会好好保管它的，然后等到以后，把它给我们的儿子——新希。”

我爱罗露出惊讶的神情，而羽鹤笑了笑，指了指自己的肚子说：“或者是这个小家伙。”

我爱罗心领神会，笑着点了点头：“对，我们的儿子。”


	26. 风影大人的婚礼

我爱罗一路上小心翼翼地搀着羽鹤，毕竟她腿刚刚拆了石膏，肚子又沉，生怕她一不小心摔倒了。

往常的话羽鹤肯定满不在乎，但今天宾客众多，羽鹤也变得非常害羞，借着搀扶的机会躲在我爱罗的身边不肯与其他人搭话。

我爱罗也没啥办法，巧舌如簧的妻子今天面对来祝贺的亲朋好友，反而变得异常粘人。这对我爱罗倒也不算是个麻烦，他也算是非常享受羽鹤反常的小家碧玉的感觉的。

 

“我爱罗，恭喜你结婚。”我爱罗刚刚扶着羽鹤坐下，鸣人就跑上来祝贺了。这位下一任火影的候选人，带着自家的儿子来祝贺好友。只可惜雏田刚刚生了小女儿向日葵，砂隐村路途遥远鸣人就没带她们过来，而博人倒是非闹着要一起跟来，于是便跟来了。

“这不是很好吗？”我爱罗与鸣人攀谈着，看了一眼和新希、鹿代在一起打闹的博人，“他们都差不多大呢，以后也好相互往来的。”

过了一会，小樱、李洛克、天天、井野……当年一起出生入死的木叶伙伴也都来了，同时小樱还带了佐良娜，几个差不多大的孩子都玩到了一起。而在羽鹤这边，青彦、佑助、真树等人也都到齐了。会场变得非常热闹，同时砂隐村的一些驻守在偏远地方的忍者也有幸借机回到了村子里，当年我爱罗提拔的紫罗和他的妻子也都回来了。

 

就在这个时候，会场内突然传出一阵骚动。随着声音不少人纷纷让出了一条道路，羽鹤往那边一瞧，发觉是风之国的大名之子源明濑和源和臣两个人出现了。源明濑还算好说，但源和臣的出现立刻让我爱罗戒备起来。他警惕地走到了羽鹤身边，而新希也慌张地放下了手中的游戏机跑到了羽鹤身边。

源明濑似乎什么也不知道，只是微笑地走过来和我爱罗互相打招呼之后和羽鹤道了几句祝贺的话。几乎从未在世人面前露面的源和臣一身华衣，精致细腻的打扮甚至不像是个男子了，但至始至终都一言不发地站在哥哥身后。羽鹤心领神会，和我爱罗轻声说：“我爱罗，我要和二公子说一点事情，我们先进屋一下。”

“可是……？”我爱罗惊讶地望着羽鹤，而源和臣似乎也吃了一惊，皱着眉头盯着羽鹤。然而羽鹤只是微笑着向源和臣伸出手：“不知道二公子愿不愿意呢？”

“好啊，我倒要看看你想和我说什么。”源和臣牵起了她的手。

我爱罗立即绷紧了弦，直到有人拍了他的肩膀——  
“风影大人，请您一定不要被别人看出来了，否则会生非议的。”

我爱罗转过头，是保护着两位公子的一名上忍，他也认识，名叫竞。  
我爱罗这才意识到自己失了态，赶快调整好神态：“啊，谢谢你。”

“没关系，风影大人，不用担心，源和臣公子不会对羽鹤做什么的。”竞如此说着，我爱罗惊讶地望着他，心想他难道知道那件事情吗？

 

羽鹤和源和臣近了里厅，等到羽鹤坐下，源和臣总算是恢复了那副傲慢的态度，盯着她说：“我今天来看看，就想知道你是不是真的没死——没想到你不仅没死，还怀孕了。”

“这个……”羽鹤摊了摊手，“我也不想的。”

“你？！”源和臣气得把扇子一捏，握在手里紧紧挥舞着，“真是不识好歹。”

“那我还不是要感谢二公子放我一条生路，”羽鹤没好气地说着，“如果你在大宅里就把我杀了，那我真的就无力回天了。”

“你就是来和我讲这个的？”源和臣恼怒地盯着她，“那我得走了。”

“不——”羽鹤眨了眨眼睛，无辜地望着源和臣，“我其实之前吧，左思右想——一直觉得公子是因为恼怒我在这世界上肆意妄为，所以才想要杀我。但后来我想通了，其实公子也不是这么大公无私、为天下人着想的人……”

“你想说……什么？”源和臣盯着她。

“我想问二公子，到底为什么这么在意我爱罗？”羽鹤眼眉一瞥，盯着手足无措的源和臣。

“呃？”源和臣似乎被她的问题打蒙了，一时间不知道说什么。

“换句话说，你是基佬（gay），或者是双（bi），没错吧？”羽鹤念念叨叨地说，“我以前不觉得，后来要结婚了就有一点女人的直觉吧。而且我爱罗还把你和他说的话告诉我了，我也在思考这到底是怎么回事。然后我就猜到一个可能的情况就是你喜……”

 

“闭嘴！！”源和臣彻底被激怒了，大吼一声吓得羽鹤立即住了嘴。然而气恼恼的源和臣涨得满脸通红，半天才说：“你——你这个不知所谓的女人，世界上哪有这么多同志？我……我可不是……”

“啊哈？”羽鹤困惑地挑了挑眉毛，“难道你恐同？可是就算是十三四岁来了这里，小时候总得也遇上过四五个吧？我邻居家的男孩就是啊，他挑衣服的品味比我好多了，会帮我抢香奈儿……”

“哼——”源和臣总算是恢复了神智，展开扇子遮住自己半边脸，幽幽说道：“你看看你，风间羽鹤——你就是个西方人，你的观念、你的想法、你对性的开放程度……都完完全全和这里格格不入，你凭什么和这里的人结婚？你难道不知道他们的观念停留在封建社会吗，再优秀的女忍者最后也沦为家庭主妇……”

“我当然知道。”

羽鹤挑了挑眉，盯着源和臣，“不过你啊……一边和我爱罗说，我瞧不起他的世界这么落后；一边和我说，他们落后的社会你没必要参与，这挑拨离间还真是有意思呢。”

“你——！”源和臣被羽鹤三言两语便戳中了痛处，一时半会说不出话来，这时候她才意识到自己无意识说出的话居然被羽鹤理解得更好，心里更加惊讶这个人果然是当时风火两国会议上那个能言善辩的女子。

“拜托，我可不在乎什么文化差异的问题，”羽鹤瞥了她一眼，“我出生在加拿大，不是东欧，我的社区里白种人黑种人黄种人，我的邻居是西班牙裔的小帅哥，我的老师是伊朗人，我的同学还有一个日本创价学会*的狂热信徒，你觉得我还不适应这些吗？你以为你自己能气到我，你错了——”

羽鹤笑着站起来，一步一步走到源和臣的面前：  
“对我而言那些都不重要，你如何看待我也不重要——我只是感叹，我们两个是现在唯二穿越到这世界里的人了。”

“你……你这是什么意思？”

“我只是有种惺惺相惜的感觉吧，”羽鹤耸了耸肩，“倘若你不领情，我也没办法。”

源和臣目瞪口呆地看着羽鹤扶着墙慢慢走出了厅堂，一出门我爱罗便挽住了她的手，两人爱意浓浓就像是一对才子佳人。而其他人的欢呼声让这个幸福的瞬间更加真实了——在场的宾客无一例外鼓起掌，真心实意地祝福这对璧人。

源和臣怔怔地走到了外面，日式的婚礼最后被加了西式的仪式，所有人都规规矩矩地坐在了椅子上。证婚人罗砂伫立在圣坛中央，将羽鹤和我爱罗领到了一起。这想必就是羽鹤的主意，源和臣几乎猜到了接下来要做些什么，冷笑了一声：“你就等着吧。”

 

“羽鹤，你是否愿意这个男子成为你的丈夫与他缔结婚约？无论贫穷还是健康，或任何其他理由，都爱他，照顾他，尊重他，永远对他忠贞不渝直至生命的尽头？”

“我愿意。”

“我爱罗，你是否愿意这个女子成为你的妻子与她缔结婚约？无论贫穷还是健康，或任何其他理由，都爱她，保护她，尊重她，永远对她忠贞不渝直至生命尽头？”

“我愿意。”

“现在有人异议的吗？”

四下一片寂静，然而这时候鸣人突然举起了手。我爱罗略微吃惊，而羽鹤则是笑着望着他——“啊——我只是，只是想有些话对我爱罗说。”

顿时会场内一篇笑声，鸣人倒是红着脸从口袋里摸出一张纸条，清了清喉咙说：

“亲爱的我爱罗，  
我一开始听说你结婚的消息大吃一惊，曾经在木叶你和我咨询过恋爱的话题，可我没想到你这么快就找到另一半，并且与她成婚。我想起第一次见到你的时候，你是砂隐村的人柱力，但你现在已经多了很多身份，第五代风影、丈夫和两个孩子的父亲。我高兴的是不仅仅是你走出了过去的阴影，而且是你能勇敢地把握住了自己的幸福。人究极一生，寻找到另一个灵魂伴侣，并终身相伴，是一件多么幸运的事情。我在你们之间的眼神看到了你们流露出的深情，这是我这样的笨蛋做不到的，所以我很开心看到你们能拥有彼此，祝你们永不分离。”

语毕，鸣人的眼眶都湿润了，在场的手鞠也忍不住啜泣起来，而勘九郎笑着拍着她的肩膀说“弟弟长大了啊”。看着一向坚强的妻子也忍不住落泪，鹿丸轻笑着把手鞠的头揽过来放在自己的肩膀上，无声地安慰着她。

我爱罗的眼睛红了，泪水在眼眶里打转忍着没掉下来。羽鹤笑着拉住他的双手，示意罗砂可以继续了。罗砂看着自己从小看到大的徒弟，也忍不住流下眼泪：

“现在，我宣布你们正式结为夫妇，新郎可以亲吻新娘了。”

在一片鼓掌声中，羽鹤主动拉过了我爱罗的脸，给了他一个甜蜜的长吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是gay或者bi，是穿越前是女性，穿越在了男性身上


	27. 新希望

我爱罗也是很晚才发觉羽鹤喜欢偷偷用家乡话骂人的。

说实话羽鹤的家乡话实在是太难搞懂了，我爱罗求着羽鹤教他几句，羽鹤觉得实在是奇怪这世界上没有第二个人会说那种语言了，我爱罗干嘛要学呢。我爱罗其实只是想听听羽鹤说梦话的时候到底在说些什么而已。

花了几个星期之后，我爱罗才发觉羽鹤的家乡话——英语（English）的语法结构和这个世界的通用语结构完全不同，而且发音也特别多奇怪的发音——我爱罗曾试着说上几句，但被羽鹤笑得前仰后合的。

 

等到羽鹤真正生产那一天，我爱罗才听到了足够的英语。羽鹤本身身体弱，再加上之前的伤因为怀孕还没恢复得很好，现在孩子又有些难产。虽然在这之前我爱罗做了周全的准备，让静寂等人早早待命，自己也紧张得要死地守在产房外面，但真的生产的时候，羽鹤痛苦的声音就跟着她的母语一起飚出来了。

“让……让我进去！”我爱罗无论如何也想要进去，自己的妻子可是在里面生产，她痛苦的尖叫让自己怎么也没办法安心。

“风影大人，女人生孩子就是这么痛苦，您不要进去了！”几个医疗忍者想拦住他，结果里面传来一声嘹亮的“Anaesthetic! Do you hear me?!（麻醉剂！听见我说话了吗？！）”

“我还是进去吧——”我爱罗叹了口气推开了那些忍者，“我还能听得懂她的话。”

我爱罗一进门，实在是着实心疼了。羽鹤的汗水都完全打湿了整个身子，但孩子看上去头都还没出来的样子。

“风影大人？！”我爱罗阻止了静寂，让她安心工作，自己则是握住了羽鹤的手，轻声说：“Say it.”

“Anaesthetic.”  
我爱罗确信羽鹤还翻了个白眼，她的脾气也是变差了。然而我爱罗却完全听不懂这个词——他只好想了想，轻声继续说“What?”

“What the hell...? Fine, painkiller......quickly, asshole. PAINKILLER! （啥？好吧……止痛剂，快点傻逼，止痛剂！）”  
我爱罗忽略掉那些细节仔细听着，Pain……killer……噢，止痛剂是吗？我爱罗抬头望着静寂：“不能给羽鹤上一点止痛剂……呃，或者麻醉剂吗？”

“不能啊风影大人，”静寂的声音传来，“会对胎儿不好的。”

“No...no...good...baby.”我爱罗一本正经地说。

羽鹤瞪大了眼睛一脸不可思议的眼神望着我爱罗，艰难地抬起另一只手，指了指自己肚子：“Not...this...”，又指了指下面“But...this.”与此同时，她冷漠地瞥了一眼我爱罗，将他握着的手抽了出来，指了指我爱罗的下面：“Quickly......or cut ...this thing.”

我爱罗顿时觉得下身一凉，灰溜溜地跑到静寂的旁边，悄悄对她耳语了几番。  
静寂一副不可思议地样子：“还能这样吗？不过……想想说不定可行，等等我要研究一下。”

 

用过麻醉之后，羽鹤的状态总算是平稳下来很多了。然而过了许久静寂突然脸色一变，赶忙叫其他医疗忍者准备了：“风影大人，胎儿的胎位不正，看来必须要剖腹了——风影大人，请您出去，我们要做手术了。”

我爱罗就这样被丢了出去，他无可奈何地坐在了诊室外面，看到了外面的椅子上缩着一个小身影。  
他叹了口气，不用说——肯定又是新希逃课了。

我爱罗坐在了他身边搂着自己的养子，看着他低沉的样子：“别担心，羽鹤没事的。”

“可是这么久了……”新希难过地说，“羽鹤真的不会有事吗……”

我爱罗这下也不知道该不该对新希做出承诺，只好抱紧了他。

新希看我爱罗久久不回答，皱起眉头转而望着自己的父亲：“为什么……为什么羽鹤要受这么大的痛苦呢？”

 

我爱罗这下也没办法回答他，他只好捏紧了新希的肩膀，对他说：“新希，这世界上有男女的差别，就注定给他们带来一些责任。女子有女子的责任，而男子也有男子的。等到有一天你遇到了心爱的女孩，她为你诞下子女，你也得为守护她付出生命。”

新希点了点头，与我爱罗相视而笑。

 

最终，手术进行得很成功，一声嘹亮的哭声响起宣告着我爱罗的头生子诞生了。静寂抱着一个皱巴巴的小宝宝，小家伙睡得还挺香甜的。我爱罗接过自己的孩子，笑着握住了羽鹤的手。羽鹤半睁开了眼睛，看着自己的小家伙在旁边小嘴巴一张一合，不禁露出一个疲惫的笑容：“真的像个小猴子那样呢。”

“这可是你儿子，羽鹤。”我爱罗详装生气地说着，羽鹤也笑了：“那还不是为了生这小家伙，我肚子上留了一条疤。”

“有疤怎么了？”我爱罗说，“有疤你也很好看啊——或者，我们可以在那里纹个纹身，纹一只蝴蝶什么之类的？”

“方法倒是不错……”羽鹤想了想，转头望着我爱罗。我爱罗一下子搞不懂她这是什么意思，没想到羽鹤抬起手来，往我爱罗的“爱”字上点了一点：“那就纹这个吧。”

一阵暖意流入我爱罗的内心。

 

等我爱罗抱着小宝宝出来，新希就迫不及待地要看看小弟弟了。我爱罗笑着让新希也学着抱弟弟，新希慌张得有些手忙脚乱，连铁砂都控制不好了。

“对了，父亲，弟弟的名字取好了吗？”新希看着弟弟乖巧的睡脸，忍不住问。

“嗯，取好了，叫做新夏。”

 

新希的表情怔住了，他立即明白了我爱罗的意思——我爱罗也回想着在临盆之前，他曾经询问过羽鹤要取什么名字好。

“我不知道怎么取你们的名字呢，”羽鹤说，“像是你和手鞠、勘九郎，虽然是姐弟，但是名字一点规律也没有呢。”

“不过比如说是奈良家，鹿久、鹿丸、鹿代也都是有规律的呀。”

“既然这样的话……”羽鹤想了想，“我想取一个和‘新希’有些关系的名字。”

我爱罗惊讶地笑了，他明白羽鹤是不想让新希觉得自己是这个家的外人，所以希望孩子的名字和新希有所关联。现在，新希似乎也明白了这点，无比珍惜地看着自己的弟弟。

就希望新希不要宠坏了弟弟就好，我爱罗心里默默地想着。

六年后——

在前往木叶的列车上，新希、夜土、荒谷三个人安静地坐在一排，对面是我爱罗和勘九郎。今年新希已经十四岁了，不知不觉就和养父走过了七年了。而勘九郎身为他们的师父，也在尽心竭力的教导他们。

勘九郎看了看窗外，想着时间也差不太多了：“差不多该到木叶村了吧！明天中忍考试就要开始了！你们鼓气十足的干劲了吗？”

“当然。”荒谷直接回答道，然而另外两个孩子却一言不发。

我爱罗看着他们，脑海里不禁就想起了自己的中忍考试——那场改变自己命运的考试。在那里他遇上了好友，也改变了他的想法。自己当年也曾经和新希他们这样年少轻狂，然而却遇上了意料之外的对手。而现在他好友的孩子们也都长大，想必也卧虎藏龙，深藏不露。这场考试想必对他们来说，也是一次很宝贵的体验。

似乎看出了养父的顾虑，新希突然抬起了头，一本正经地说道：“我们绝对不会有辱父亲大人的名誉的，我们三人一定会取胜，展现给世人看！”

我爱罗看着新希这个样子，还真像是看到了当年的自己：“不要那么不可一世，新希……你的注意力不应该放在我身上，而应该放到那些尚未谋面的其他村子的对手们身上。”

“……其他村子的对手……根本算不上威胁。”新希顿了顿，幽幽开口。我爱罗束手无策，看着勘九郎也耸了耸肩：“好了，那不说……”

 

“哥哥！”

我爱罗还没意识到发生了什么，新希就一个箭步冲上去抱起了哭得稀里哗啦的新夏，熟练地把他抱在怀里哄着：“好了啦，不哭不哭，新夏怎么了，告诉哥哥？”

“哎呀——不好意思，”羽鹤紧接着慌慌张张地跑过来了，手里还抱着一个噙着手指的小宝宝，那是我爱罗的第二个儿子新介，才不到一岁，“我没注意，这孩子就撞到门框上了，来妈妈看看——疼不疼啊宝贝。”

“有点疼……”新夏委屈地脸都皱了起来，眼泪在眼眶里直打转。看上去因为列车的摇晃新夏的额头的确鼓了一个大包，但我爱罗看着——心如刀割啊，自己没想到新希的弟控情结这么严重，活生生把新夏宠成了这样。新希说其他村子的对手算不上威胁，那看来撞伤新夏的门框算是威胁了吗……？新希看着已经脸色大变了，皱着眉头和夜土说：“看样子真的好严重了，夜土，你帮忙看看。”

而这个过程中，新夏的脚就没碰过地面，都是哥哥抱着的。

我爱罗汗颜地看着养子如此“自然而然”的行动，终于忍不住开口了：“等……等等，新希？”

“怎么了，父亲大人？”

“新夏……都六岁了，你也不能这么惯着他……”

新希听罢低下了头，但还是搂着自家弟弟不放手。过了一会，新希开口了：“父……父亲，我没想到那么糟糕……而且这不是母亲大人又生了新介吗，我想着要帮忙照顾新夏来减轻母亲的负担。”

我爱罗真的无可奈何，没想到在羽鹤身边，新希现在也变得这么伶牙俐齿了。羽鹤也轻笑着，抱着新介坐在了我爱罗的身边：“好啦……此一时彼一时，鸣人家的向日葵不也是差不多的样子吗？我爱罗你就别在意了，时代不一样嘛。”

“是啊风影大人，您的儿子未来一定会很优秀的。”荒谷也添油加醋，勘九郎又在一旁静看好戏。我爱罗无可奈何地长叹一声，只好随他们去了。

 

当然，那边戏还没停下——

“诶诶诶？！新希你还没定好学校的毕业论文的题目吗？不行啊羽鹤小姐，您该给他挂科啊！您不能因为他是您儿子就给他优待，别让他从忍者学校毕业了。”  
“这个……其实那也只是选修科目*呀……你们既然要当忍者都不必学的，为什么要来上呢？”  
“羽鹤小姐的课可是非常有意义的！我学到的可比当忍者学到的多多了，是吧夜土！”荒谷的话让我爱罗差点吐血了，然而他本人似乎毫无自知，只是戳了戳一旁的夜土。夜土叹了口气，停下了治疗新夏的动作然后说：

“嗯，我的论文初稿已经完成了，是《基于室外风环境与热舒适度的城市设计改进策略——以风之国砂隐村为例》。”

“诶？！不愧是规划科的高材生夜土啊！”荒谷很开心地说着，“我是畜牧科的嘛，所以跟着青彦先生，写的是《木瓜蛋白酶水解羊乳酪蛋白的工艺研究》，就是差最后的调查问卷了，怎么样有没有兴趣考试结束之后回实验室吃我们做出来的芝士呀？”

“这么说，新希你不是商科的吗，你写火之国奶酪市场的营销策略研究之类的不就好了，让荒谷帮你，顺便把荒谷那些芝士都卖出去。”

新希深沉地摇了摇头：“不，食品业已经饱和了，更不要说我们在火之国的芝士加工厂和雷门汉堡都签订了长期合作，没有什么好探讨的了。我还是想选更新一点的题材——唔，现在还没想好是电商还是影视投资还是游戏产业呢——我之前的训练又耽误了太多的时间，没怎么去做调研了。”

“我们可以借着这次中忍考试的机会去木叶调查一下啊，”荒谷欢快地说，却在我爱罗心里插了把刀，“毕竟木叶的娱乐业超级发达的。”

“这也不是不可以，顺便看一下博人他们最近在玩什么游戏……”新希皱了皱眉头。

 

我爱罗实在是忍不住下去了，清了清嗓子所有人都安静了下来。他无可奈何地看着新希他们，还有自家的大儿子坐在哥哥腿上乖巧的样子，还是把心里的话憋住了——  
“总之，你们……今天就好好休息吧。”

“是。”三个孩子异口同声地说道。

 

我爱罗和勘九郎相视而笑，内心无奈地感叹，看来……砂隐村真的是被羽鹤一点点改变了。


End file.
